


YUNGBLUD omorashi

by DomNeedsToPee



Category: Yungblud
Genre: Desperation, Holding, Multi, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 60,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomNeedsToPee/pseuds/DomNeedsToPee
Summary: When I joined the bhc there was so omorashi at all which is a shame so I decided to start writing it. Had a successful book on Wattpad but it got deleted due to the content so I hope I can share it here.





	1. Desperate at a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and his girlfriend Halsey are at a party when Dom really needs to pee. He has a hard time leaving his gitlfriend’s side to go look for a bathroom. When he eventually does it’s occupied and there’s a huge line in front of him. He panics cause he knows he can’t hold it much longer...

Desperate at a party (1)

Dom was at a party with his girlfriend Halsey, it was the birthday party from one of their close friends and since they didn’t have to perform today they were lucky to be there. It had been quite fun, definitely after a couple of cocktails. They made Dom even more energetic than he usually was and he started talking to random people, something his girlfriend didn’t like.  
“I’d like you to stay with me from now on.” She said at some point. “We came to this party together and I don’t want you messing around with other girls...”  
She seemed jealous, which he found useless cause he did not have any bad intentions. Either way, he decided to make her happy and stay with her after she had asked him to.

Some time passed and the cocktails from earlier had made their way to Dom’s bladder. He suddenly noticed the fullness of it and realize he needed to go and empty it soon. Thinking about what Halsey said earlier, he figured she would complain if he would leave to go to the bathroom right now. He decided he would just ignore it and wait for a bit. He was 22, he could hold it for a while right?  
That’s what he had to do on stage as well sometimes. It didn’t always happen but there had been times he had been quite desperate and had been worrying about having an accident on stage, in front of everyone. Only thinking about it already made him feel embarrassed. Luckily it never happened. And it wasn’t going to happen today either. He was just going to be fine.

Half an hour and another drink later Dom’s bladder had gotten a lot fuller. He was having a hard time ignoring it and he knew he would have to excuse himself soon. Just when he was about to tell her that he would be right back, a friend of her she hadn’t seen in a long time walked by and of course they started talking. They were sitting on a sofa outside in the garden and Halsey told her friend to come sit with them and get a drink too. Which she did.  
Dom did his best to act like nothing was wrong but his bladder was filling up quickly and due to the pressure in his bladder (and his adhd) he was having a hard time sitting still.

God, he really needed a piss right now!  
Halsey and her friend kept taking, about random things and suddenly his girlfriend noticed that he has been pretty quiet, which was definitely not usual for him so she asked him if he was alright.  
“Yeah. I’m totally fine.”  
“You sure?” She asked.  
Dom nodded. “Yeah. Just a bit tired, that’s all.”  
She gave him a confused look.  
“Since when do you get tired?” She winked and Dom forced a smile. Halsey’s friend started laughing too.  
He really wasn’t in the mood for jokes now, he just wanted to go pee!

Dom saw Halsey taking a sip of her drink and that made him realize he should not do that himself anymore. It would only fill up his bladder even more and by this point he had to go pretty badly. The girl still hadn’t left and he didn’t dare to say anything so he just continued holding it. Something that was getting much harder as time passed by.  
He felt the pressure in his bladder and started moving his legs nervously. Halsey did not think anything of this, she probably just thought he was nervous again, which was pretty usual for him.  
He hoped the girl would leave soon so he could get his girlfriend’s permission to go pee...

Not that much time passed and the friend had finally left. She said she was going to get another drink and get back to them later. He was so glad! Now he could finally tell her and go. The relieve was close now! At least that’s what he thought...  
As soon as they were alone again he was about to get up.  
“Where are you going?” She immediately asked.  
“I need to use the loo.” Dom answered as he got up, the pressure in his bladder suddenly got really bad and he had to cross his legs to prevent himself from leaking.  
Halsey was about to get up too.  
“I can go pee on my own, baby.” He said as he got closer to her to kissed her before he left.  
She forced a smile but wasn’t very pleased about it.  
“I’ll make it quick.” He said as he left and walked to the door to get inside the house.

Once inside there were a lot of people and Dom made his way to the downstairs bathroom, only to find a line of people stand in front of it. He first did not believe they were all waiting to use the bathroom but the last boy in line told him they were. Dom did his best to smile at him and act like it didn’t bother him but on the inside he started panicking because he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer. As soon as he had gotten up, the pressure got much worse and he was really desperate by now...

He stood in line behind the boy when he realized he couldn’t wait until it was his turn. He regretted getting that last drink now. Fuck he needed to piss so badly!  
The boy in front of him had noticed him cursing and asked him if he was alright.  
“Honestly I’m about about to piss myself...” Dom answered and he felt himself blushing. The guy was quite good looking actually...  
But he couldn’t pay attention to that now. All his attention went to his bladder. It was so full he felt like it was about to explode.  
“Try the upstairs toilet.” The boy suggested.  
“Right...thanks, mate!” Dom smiled at him as he quickly walked down the hallway, as fast as he could with all the people standing there. He bumped into a lady who almost spilled her drink due to this.  
“Sorry...” He said as he looked at her very innocently and he continued walking towards the stairs. The relief was so close right now! His bladder had started throbbing and he didn’t try to hide his desperation anymore. He held himself when a horrible wave of desperation hit him as he walked up the stairs...

“Oh fuck...” he whispered to himself as he felt himself leak a bit in his underwear. It felt damp now and this only made him have to go worse.  
Just hold it, Dom. He told himself as he climbed up the stairs which seemed to take ages. He finally arrived at the upstairs bathroom and he wanted to open it but the door was looked.  
“Fuck...”  
Dom knocked on the door heavily and crossed his legs as he waited for someone to answer.  
“It’s occupied.” He heard the voice of a male on the other side of the door.  
Dom couldn’t help it and moaned.  
“Can you please hurry up? I’m about to piss myself here!” He squeezed his legs together and now openly held his crotch.  
“I’m afraid it might take a while...” the man answered. “I have cramps you know...”  
Great man, just fucking great.  
Dom cursed again as he squeezed his dick through his grey shorts. What did he need to do now? If no toilet was available, then he’d have to go outside, fuck it if someone noticed!

All desperate he went down the stairs again, not as quick as he wanted but he tried his best. His bladder was cramping again and he panicked cause he knew that if he would leak again he would completely lose it. Dom quickly made his way outside and almost walked by Halsey without saying anything but she noticed him and stopped him.  
“Why did that take so long? Did you talk to other girls again, Dom?”  
She seemed annoyed. Why did she always think he was cheating on her?!  
“I didn’t...I just need to pee and...”  
She had gotten up now.  
“You just went to the bathroom! You’re lying to me, Dominic!”  
She always called him that when she was angry and this was just not the right moment.  
“Babe, it’s not what you think...” He tried as he shifted his weight from his one leg to his other.  
“Oh no? Do you really think I’m dumb?”  
A very bad wave of desperation hit him, his bladder cramped and he squeezed his legs together but he felt a spurt of pee escape into his underwear, much bigger than the first one and he quickly looked down to notice a wet spot appear at the front of his shorts.  
“Oh god...sorry babe I’ll be right back...”  
He didn’t look at her anymore and ran away. She stood there confused, yelling: “Dom what the hell are you doing?” As she followed him only to see him getting his dick out and pee forcefully against a tree, while there were plenty of people around...

She was about to get furious but she waited until he was finished. He peed for about a minute straight, a forceful light yellow stream. He moaned out of relief after he was done and put everything back in place before turning back around to her. His underwear felt kinda wet but at least he didn’t fully pee himself.  
Halsey was standing in front of him and was not amused at all.  
“How dare you to do this? Do you realize everyone’s seen this? Can’t you just go to the restroom like a normal person?”  
Dom walked up to her.  
“Babe I’m sorry...I was desperate...it was this or I would pee myself...”  
“Yeah right! You just want attention, that’s all!”  
Dom wanted to put his hand on her shoulder. “Sweetie, that’s not true. It was an emergency okay? I won’t do this ever again. I’m sorry.”  
She stepped away and removed his hand. “Don’t touch me, go wash your hands. We’re going home!”  
“But babe please...”  
Dom tried one last time but Halsey was way too pissed. He would just go and follow her to the car, he would make it up again with her tonight...


	2. Desperate in the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident at the party Halsey and Dom drive back home. Due to all the cocktails he drank his bladder fills up again. His girlfriend is not amused...

Desperate in the car (2)

Halsey was already sitting in the driver’s seat as Dom arrived by the car.  
He sat next to her and closed the door again.  
“Babe, don’t get mad at me for this please...” he tried as he looked at her.  
She didn’t look at him and started the car.  
“What will those other people think about us?” She said annoyed. “You could’ve at least done it discreetly!”  
Dom bit his lip and looked down.  
“I said I’m sorry...I was just so desperate and I didn’t know what else to do...”  
She still didn’t look at him.  
“Let’s not talk anymore about this, okay?”  
Dom nodded. “Okay.”  
He got closer to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
“I love you...”  
She smiled only a little.  
“I love you too...I just wish you’d act a bit more grown up...”  
“I will...”

She started driving and they didn’t say anything anymore. It was about an hour before they would get home and it didn’t take long before Dom got bored. But that wasn’t the only problem, he had one that was way worse...  
He could feel his bladder filling up again and did not want to believe this was actually true. He just tried his best to distract himself by looking at the window but that didn’t work for long. He then got out his phone and looked at his social media for a while but he also got bored of that pretty quickly. In an attempt to ignore the feeling in his bladder he played a dumb game but that wasn’t helping either. He needed to pee again. And quite badly as well...

Dom squirmed nervously in his seat and looked at his girlfriend. She didn’t notice and he didn’t know what to do.  
“How much longer until we get home?” He asked, sounding like a kid on a road trip.  
Halsey looked up.  
“Like 40 minutes...Why are you asking me?”  
“Oh nothing...Just curious.” He answered as he crossed his legs when he felt the pressure in his bladder getting worse. It was filling so quickly and he knew it was because of all the drinks he had this evening, in combination with his bladder that was already quite weakened from his previous hold. He would never be able to hold it for another 40 minutes, but how in the world was he going to explain that to her? She didn’t seem as annoyed anymore and he wanted to keep it that way.  
He figured it would be best to not say anything about it but that was going to be hard since she had noticed he was acting quite strange.  
“What’s wrong, Dom?” She asked as she saw her boyfriend nervously moving his legs again. She hoped it was just his adhd acting up but she felt like that wasn’t the only thing.  
“Nothing.” He answered. “There’s nothing wrong.”  
“Then why are you squirming like that?”  
Fuck. She did notice. Maybe he should just be honest with her? Earlier he had been waiting ages before he told her about it and that probably had caused him to get that desperate.  
He didn’t dare to look at her so he looked down at his shoes and his pink socks.  
“It’s just...I need to...you know...”  
She was focused on the road so she didn’t look at him but he knew the look on her face probably wouldn’t be too happy.  
“You need what?” She asked sorta irritated. He was just so exhausting, it sometime seemed like she was babysitting a cousin instead of having a relationship with her boyfriend.  
“I need a wee...” Dom answered quietly. “Pretty badly actually...”  
He was not looking forward to her reaction...

His girlfriend sighed when hearing his confession.  
“Oh Dom are you being serious?”  
She hoped he was joking but it didn’t seem like it.  
“I am...”  
The pressure was getting worse and he squirmed again when a wave of desperation hit him. Oh fuck this was bad. He definitely was not going to make it...  
She quickly looked at him as she noticed him shifting in his seat.  
“How is that even possible? You went only half an hour ago!”  
He felt himself blushing and he didn’t look at her, instead he tightly squeezed his legs together, hoping this would keep him from leaking.  
“I don’t know...” He answered “I just really need to go babe...Can we pull over somewhere?”  
He looked at her with puppy like eyes and she just couldn’t get angry at him again.  
“Fine. Let’s keep an eye on the road and see if there’s a gas station somewhere.”

He was relieved she didn’t get mad again and she didn’t have a problem with pulling over but he actually had hoped she would just stop at the side of the road to let him go in the bushes but of course she wanted him to use an actual toilet. He didn’t get why though, he was gifted being able to pee standing up so why not use it?  
Either way, he was glad she agreed with pulling over at a gas station so he figured he wasn’t going to complain about it before she changed her mind.

About five minutes later they drove by a building, which was indeed a gas station.  
“Look, over there.” Dom said sorta excited as he knew relief would be soon.  
Halsey stopped the car at the side of the road to let him get out.  
“I’ll wait here okay?” She said.  
Dom already had opened the door.  
“Okay, I’ll be right back!”

Getting out of the car was harder than he thought cause his bladder protested as soon as he got up. It cramped and another wave of desperation hit him, causing him to need to cross his legs tightly because he again was about to lose control. He hoped she hadn’t noticed and after the desperation had gotten less he walked towards the little shop of the gas station. There were some people in there but they didn’t pay attention to him and he walked to the back of the store, as quick as his bladder allowed him. There was a door with the toilet sign on it and a written note that was attached to it with a piece of tape. OUT OF ORDER he read. Oh fuck this couldn’t be true!  
His bladder started cramping again and he had to grab himself to prevent himself from leaking. His underwear was dry by now and he wanted to keep it that way...

With small steps Dom walked back to the entrance of the store and he noticed the shop owner behind his desk.  
“Good evening, sir.” He greeted him.  
Dom forced a smile.  
“You looking for something specific?” The man asked.  
Dom honestly wanted to get out of here as soon as possible so he could get back to the car and find another bathroom but he didn’t want to be rude so he replied to the man.  
“I actually needed to use the restroom...”  
He nervously shifted his weight from his one leg to his other cause standing still was absolutely impossible at this point.  
“Oh I understand.” The owner answered. “Sorry for the inconvenience...”  
“It’s alright...good rest of the evening anyways...” Dom answered as he walked towards the door to get out.  
“Same for you. Sorry again, mate.”

Dom got back to the car and as he entered and sat down again his bladder cramped badly. Oh no please...  
Halsey looked at him.  
“That took a while. Are you all good now?”  
He wished he was.  
Dom bit his lip and he tightly crossed his legs when the pressure got worse.  
“I didn’t go unfortunately...”  
She looked at him confused.  
“What do you mean you didn’t go?”  
“Out of order...” He said quietly as he discreetly moved his hand towards his crotch. He wanted to hold himself so bad but he didn’t dare to cause she probably would complain about him doing it, saying it was childish and gross so he tried his best to avoid it but he knew he was going to leak soon and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to stop...

She seemed to notice he was uncomfortable and actually looked sorta worried.  
“Oh...” She said as she looked at him.  
“Can we please continue driving?” He asked nervously.  
“Yes of course...”  
His girlfriend started the car and they got on the road again.  
“I’m not sure if there’s another gas station close...” Halsey said suddenly.  
Dom was now starting to panic cause he needed to go even worse than back at the party and he just knew this wasn’t going to end up very well.  
“Ohh...” he couldn’t help it and moaned as another horrible wave of desperation hit him.  
She looked up from the road and saw he was now holding himself through his shorts.  
“Are you alright, Dom?” Asked worriedly.  
“No...” he whispered as he moved his legs up and down rapidly.  
“I can’t hold it anymore...” he confessed. His voice sounded desperate and panicky.  
She didn’t seem to know what to answer so it took a while before she actually said something.  
“Haven’t we got a bottle or something?”  
He was not expecting her to say that. He quickly looked around the car but there was absolutely nothing useful since Halsey has cleaned the car earlier today.  
“No...” he moaned and just at that moment they hit a bump in the road and that caused his bladder to cramp again and he started leaking in his underwear. It was more than damp, it felt actually wet and he completely panicked.  
“Oh god...” he whispered, more to himself than his girlfriend but she answered anyways.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Dom looked so uncomfortable he was about to cry.  
“I’m gonna piss myself...” he said desperate as he squirmed even worse than before. “Do something please...” he begged her. He just wanted relief right now. His bladder was hurting from holding it and he knew that when another wave of desperation would come he would completely lose it...

“What do you want me to do?” She asked, not knowing what to say but she definitely felt bad for him now.  
“I don’t know...just pull over and I’ll get out and piss at the side of the road, I don’t care!” Dom started yelling right now.  
“You can’t do that!” His girlfriend answered. “What if the cops notice? They’ll make you pay for it...”  
Dom was squeezing his dick tightly and he was getting all sweaty.  
“I don’t care...I need to piss right now!”  
She noticed how desperate he was and finally agreed.  
“Okay...let’s see if I find a good spot to stop...”  
Just as she said that he felt the worst wave of desperation so far. His bladder started throbbing and the pressure had just gotten unbearable.  
He couldn’t hold it anymore. He really couldn’t...

Even tho he was holding his dick tightly it was hurting him so much he just couldn’t do it anymore and he loosened his grip. As soon as he did a big spurt of pee escaped and filled his underwear. He tried holding it back and stopping but his bladder was just too weak and his muscles relaxed completely against his will. The warm piss started gushing out of his penis and quickly filled his underwear. He looked down at his grey shorts and saw a wet spot appearing and getting bigger as he continued peeing himself. It felt so good to finally let go.  
“Ahh...” he closed his eyes as he peed himself forcefully and moaned out of relief.  
His girlfriend heard this and looked at him, then abruptly stopped the car.  
“Oh my god!” She screamed as she saw what was happening. “Dom, get out! Hurry and get out please...” she yelled but he couldn’t be bothered anymore. “It’s too late now...” he said softly as he finally was done peeing. The front of his shorts were soaked, so was his seat and his underwear. Pee was dripping down into his shoes, wetting his iconic pink socks.  
“I just pissed myself...” he said to himself as he looked at the mess he had just made.  
“I noticed that...” she answered as she looked at her boyfriend. He looked very embarrassed and sorta sad. He looked down, seemed scared to look at her.  
“Don’t get mad at me please...I really couldn’t hold it...I’ll clean your car...”  
She got closer to him and petted his messy hair.  
“It’s okay. I’ll help you clean up as soon as we get home.”  
Then they kissed...


	3. Desperate on stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom needs to pee while on stage and there’s no way he can take a bathroom break. Will he make it or will he wet himself in front of all his fans?

Desperation on stage (3)

Due to issues with the tour bus they had arrived late at the festival where they needed to perform tonight. Dom didn’t have much time to get ready either, he quickly put on his black satin dress on top of his see through dotted shirt, combined with black creepers and of course his iconic pink socks. He sorta felt the need to pee but it wasn’t bad at all and since there was no time left he figured he would just use the bathroom during the break. He would be just fine...

The performance started and the audience was very enthusiastic. Dom was very energetic as usual and when singing he completely forgot about his little need to pee.  
It was a pretty hot day today so it was important to stay hydrated. Every now and then, mostly when starting a new song he drank a bit from the water bottle he had on stage with him. Singing made him thirsty and he had completely forgotten about his bladder...

It was only about 20 minutes into the performance he suddenly felt the need to pee again. It still wasn’t bad but his bladder definitely felt fuller than earlier. He was fine though cause it probably wouldn’t be long until the break and then he would be able to go.  
He continued singing “Medication”.  
The song ended and throughout it he had been a bit distracted my the growing fullness of his bladder. He shouldn’t have drank any of that water...

The band started playing the intro of “Psychotic Kids” and he didn’t start singing the first lines so they just continued with the instrumental. He thought nobody would notice and as they played he walked up his guitarist Adam who gave him sort of a confused look.  
“Why aren’t you singing?”  
“When do we get our break?” Dom replied with a question, he wasn’t bothered cause the audience would not be able to hear what he was saying anyways since he wasn’t using his microphone.  
Adam looked at him.  
“I forgot to say, after you were already on stage our manager mentioned we wouldn’t get a break today since we were already too late for the show. Also we’ll play on extra song since the crowd had been waiting for a while.”  
“Ah fuck...” Dom cursed out loud, not realizing Adam obviously heard it.  
“Why? What’s wrong?”  
The instrumental kept playing and the crowd noticed something was not right so he needed to make this quick.  
He walked up to Adam, got very close to him and sorta whispered: “I need a wee...” and afterwards he kissed him, which was something he did in every performance and the audience knew that so they weren’t worrying anymore. Adam was left there confused and Dom finally picked up his singing. He hoped this performance would be over soon...

Two songs later Dom’s need to pee had grown a lot and he now just couldn’t stop thinking about it which of course only made him have to go worse. He tried his best to act as casual as possible but he needed to go pretty badly and whenever he jumped he felt the pressure on his bladder and it worried him. He really regretted not using the bathroom before getting on stage, he would’ve been a bit later but he would’ve at least been comfortable.  
It had happened before that he needed to pee while on stage but then he just went during the break and everything was fine. Problem was that there was no break today...

The further in to the show, the worse Dom needed to pee and he actually started getting desperate. When he was jumping up and down during “Anarchist” the pressure in his bladder was getting pretty bad and that’s when he started to actually worry. What if he wasn’t able to make it? He could not piss himself on stage! Not in front of everyone! What if he just quickly ran off stage, just use the bathroom and get back? His manager wouldn’t be happy about that so he figured that wasn’t an option. During the performance he kept making eye contact with Adam who was the only one who knew what was going on and he had probably noticed that Dom was in trouble right now.  
He continued the song and left the jumping for what it was. He needed to be gentle on his bladder now...

Two more songs and then the show was over and he would be able to finally use the restroom. His bladder was all he could think about and at some point he even forgot his lines just because he was so focused on holding it. As he ran on stage he suddenly felt a wave of desperation hit him and before he could even do anything he felt himself leak in his underwear. It was only a little but it made his briefs feel damp and caused him to panic. Oh god he was literally about to wet himself! This just couldn’t happen!  
He made the crowd sing and just stood there pointing his microphone at them, squeezing his thighs together to prevent himself for leaking again. The little wetness in his underwear only made him have to go worse and all he could think about was relief. How good it would feel to finally go to the toilet and piss in it...

The last song for today which was “The Loner” started and Dom was now very desperate. He had been squirming quite a bit, didn’t really care anymore if anyone noticed. All he wanted was to make it to the bathroom without having an accident and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to do that...  
He sang: “All my friends have deserted again and I don't wanna be a loner...”  
Then he let the crown sing the next line as he tried to remain control of his my now throbbing bladder. Oh god this wasn’t good. It was really hurting right now and he was actually scared he would wet himself right there. He felt another bad wave of desperation coming and he knew he was about to leak again and he might not be able to stop it...  
Dom couldn’t do anything else than grab his crotch through his dress and the audience screamed because they thought it was part of the act. Adam knew better though and he felt bad for Dom because he had been watching him for the entire time and he clearly had to go really badly.

“So bounce if you've had enough of the people you know  
So bounce if you've had enough and just let go...”  
It was the crowd’s turn to sing again and Dom was glad the song was almost over because he was absolutely bursting by now. He had been forced to grab his crotch a couple of times which actually kinda helped him hold it but the desperation would always come back quickly and ever worse than before.  
When the song was finally over they got lots of applause and after thanking the audience Dom was the first to rush off stage. He ran down the stairs as fast as his bladder would let him, then almost bumped into his manager who asked him why he was in such a hurry.

Dom nervously shifted his weight from his one leg to his other. His bladder was throbbing horribly and he just couldn’t be bothered to wait any longer.  
“I need the loo...” he said desperately as he realized he didn’t even know where the bathrooms were located.  
“They’re in the back of the hall, first door on the right.” His manager told him and before he couldn’t even say anything else Dom already left, running down the corridor. Suddenly his bladder cramped badly and he had to slow down. Oh come on! He was almost there. Only a couple more steps and he reached the bathroom. He could do this!  
Dom bit his lip and forced himself to start walking again. As soon as he did he felt a spurt escape in his underwear. Oh no please! He squeezed his dick hard but it didn’t help much and another spurt came out. This time it was bigger and it actually made his underwear feel wet.  
“Fuck” Dom whispered to himself as he made another step in the direction of the bathroom door. He decided he would just risk it and run. With the remaining strength of his bladder muscles he ran to the door with the bathroom sign on it, hurried into the closest stall and didn’t even bother to lock the door behind him. He needed to piss so freaking bad and it was really hurting him now...

He turned around and at the sight of the toilet his bladder cramped once again, worse than before and no matter how hard he squeezed, it didn’t help. The pee came out of the tip of his penis forcefully and it started gushing out, filling his briefs quickly. It felt all warm and wet and his underwear couldn’t carry all of the hot piss and it started dripping all on the floor, making a light yellow puddle. He had opened his legs, trying to not get his shoes wet but that was just useless. He didn’t even try to hold it back anymore and just closed his eyes and relaxed. It felt so good to finally let go.  
“Ahhh...” Dom moaned out of relief and when he finally was done peeing he opened his eyes again and looked at the mess he just made. There was a large puddle on the floor and his Calvin Klein briefs were soaking wet. As well as the front of his dress. He looked at the white porcelain toilet that was standing right in front of him and couldn’t help laughing nervously.  
He couldn’t believe he actually did this. He pissed himself. He completely soaked himself in front of a freaking toilet. This could only happen to him.

First he wasn’t even embarrassed, he actually thought it was quite funny but he started worrying cause he needed to get back to the rest of the band and it was impossible like this. The pee had been running down his legs as well and it felt all sticky. He needed to clean himself up. But how? Just when he started thinking about that he heard the door of the bathrooms open. Oh fuck someone came in! Dom panicked and didn’t know what to do. He stepped back, his shoe landing right in the puddle of his own piss. Just great, mate!  
He tried his best to stay as quiet as possible so whoever was there wouldn’t notice. He heard footsteps and then a voice.  
“Dom? You there?”  
It was Adam. Fuck!  
“No!” He answered kinda panicky and then he realized what a fucking idiot he was. Of course he would know he was there now!  
The footsteps came closer.  
“Are you alright?” Adam asked. “The manager had told me you were here but we were sorta worried something happened because you took so long.”  
Dom didn’t say anything at first but then he couldn’t help it and started laughing.  
“Why are you laughing? What’s so funny?” Adam asked.  
“I literally just pissed myself, mate...”  
“You must be kidding...”  
“Nah I’m not.”

Dom opened the door of the stall and Adam looked with big eyes at what he saw. The big puddle on the floor and Dom who was just standing there not even ashamed of what happened.  
“You really did that...” he said sorta surprised.  
Dom grinned.  
“I couldn’t hold it...”  
Adam looked at his band mate and also his best friend and couldn’t help thinking he actually looked quite cute like this. A bit childlike, trying to look innocent when he actually wasn’t.  
“We should get you cleaned up.” He said eventually.  
Dom looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes.  
“We? So you’re going to help me?” He winked.  
“If you want me to...” Adam answered.  
Dom walked out of the stall and kissed him.  
“I’d love that...”


	4. Classroom Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 year old Dom is in class and he really needs to pee. His teachers are not the kindest and won’t let him leave for a bathroom break. Will poor Dom’s bladder manage to hold it till the end of class?

Classroom desperation (4)

It was another boring day at school and 15 year old Dom was sitting in class. He was currently in geography class and after this they had their final class of the day: math, the subject he disliked the most. To be fair; he hated it. He preferred English or art class.  
It was about 20 minutes into the lesson when he suddenly noticed the fullness of his bladder. He needed to pee. Not just a little, he actually needed to go pretty badly. Of course he had forgotten to use the bathroom during the break. He had been busy talking to his friends and time passed by so quickly and before he even realized the bell rang and the break was over. He now regretted not making time to go for a pee...

Just when Dom decided he would ask the teacher to go to the bathroom another guy, who was sitting on the other side of the classroom raised his hand.  
The geography teacher Miss Madison noticed and asked him: “Yes, Matt?”  
The guy with shoulder length brown hair replied: “Can I please go to the bathroom, Miss?”  
She hesitated for a second. “Okay fine. I’ll agree this time but next time make sure to go during the break.”  
“Thank you, Miss.” Matt answered and he got up, walking to the door of the classroom, grinning as he walked out.  
This was not good. Dom realized he now was screwed. Miss Madison would clearly not allow him to go since someone had already asked. He was feeling pretty annoyed and decided to just not pay attention to his bladder, which was filling up pretty quickly. The fact that he had an energy drink during the break was not helping at all...

Time passed slowly and Dom couldn’t help looking at the clock almost every five minutes.  
He really needed a wee!  
His adhd already made it hard to stay focused in class but his full bladder only made it much worse. He was barely paying attention and had to look at the notes of the girl sitting next to him because he had no idea of what they were exactly doing right now.

When he suddenly felt the pressure in his bladder get worse he squirmed a little and that made him decide he would ask his teacher if he could use the bathroom anyways. She would understand, right?  
Dom raised his hand and it took a while before she noticed him. More likely; before she wanted to notice him. She had seen him but it seemed like she ignored him on purpose.  
“Yes, Dominic?”  
He didn’t look at her when he asked it. “Could I go to the bathroom, please?” He asked nervously as he felt himself blushing a bit.  
Miss Madison nodded her head.  
“You also? What is going on with you guys today? How many times have I told you that you need to go to the toilet during the break and not during class? It’s only 20 more minutes left, I’m sure you can wait that long.”  
Discouraged Dom looked down at his desk and muttered: “okay...”

Twenty minutes didn’t seem that long but when you badly needed to pee it seemed like ages.  
He hoped this class would be over soon so he could ask his next teacher to go to the bathroom. He would be fine, right?  
That’s what he tried to tell himself but he honestly wasn’t so sure about that. The pressure was building up very quickly and it didn’t take long before he couldn’t sit still anymore. He started squirming nervously in his seat trying to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling but it wasn’t helping much. He suddenly noticed Matt looking at him and he grinned. Dom gave him an annoyed look and decided to not look at him again because this was all his damn fault! 

15 more minutes until this class was over and Dom was getting pretty sure he was not going to make it. His need to pee had gotten a lot worse, almost to the point where he was actually desperate.  
He could feel his bladder starting to get angry cause he had been ignoring his need for so long but there was nothing he could do right now. He needed to wait another 15 minutes. He had to. 

When Dom suddenly felt the pressure getting worse he quickly squeezed his legs together in a reflex to keep himself from leaking. All he could think about right now was a damn toilet and that was not helping him at all. His light washed jeans were pretty tight and pushing against his bladder.  
He couldn’t help it and moaned softly as he squirmed in his seat.

The girl next to him must’ve heard it cause she looked at him with a confused look.  
Dom could feel himself getting red and he wished he could’ve kept quiet but at this point he just couldn’t anymore. The pressure in his bladder was so bad, he just wanted to let go. He knew he couldn’t of course but the thought of it made his bladder muscles weak and he felt a little spurt escape into his underwear.  
“Fuck...” he whispered to himself as he looked down to check on his pants but thankfully nothing was visible. 

The girl noticed again and when they teacher wasn’t looking she turned to him and asked: “Are you alright?”  
Dom nodded his head.  
“I’m absolutely bursting...”  
She seemed to feel bad for him but she couldn’t say anything anymore cause Miss Madison had noticed them talking and started getting annoyed.  
“Dominic!” She said. “Could you please pay attention and leave Stacey alone? Flirting is something you can do after class.”  
A couple students started laughing. Dom didn’t think it was funny at all.  
“I wasn’t flirting I just need to...”  
“No need to answer me, Dominic!”

Somehow he managed to make it through the last 10 minutes of this class. He wanted to leave to the bathroom as soon as Miss Madison had left but didn’t get the chance since their math teacher Mr Matheus had already arrived.  
Fuck this. He couldn’t wait any longer.  
“Take your books on page 94.” The teacher said as he opened his own book and put in on his desk, looked around the classroom to see the boy named Dominic Harrison raise his hand as he nervously moved around in his seat.  
“Yes?”  
“Can I go to the bathroom Sir? Please?” His voice sounded desperate.  
Mr Matheus sighed and nodded his head. It took a while before he answered.  
“You should go to the bathroom during the break, you know,...”  
Dom just couldn’t take it anymore. He needed a piss. Right now.  
“I’ve been waiting the whole previous class, Sir. If you won’t allow me to go to the bathroom now I’m gonna wet myself. Is that what you want?”  
Some students started giggling.  
The math teacher was not expecting this answer. He raised his eyebrow, looked at Dom and then decided.  
“Alright. I’m not looking to clean up so just go real quick.”  
“Thank you!” 

Dom didn’t wait for another reply and got up as quickly as he could, way too quickly cause his bladder protested and started cramping as he walked to the door and out of the classroom.  
When he had closed the door behind him he realized how bad it was.  
How in the world was he going to make it to the bathroom in time?  
He cursed as he crossed his legs and moved his hand towards his crotch. He needed to piss so bad, fuck!

Suddenly he realized that there was a teacher’s bathroom at the end of the hallway. Students weren’t allowed but no one would know if he used it real quick, right?  
He honestly didn’t care anymore and walked towards it but just when he wanted to open the door he heard a voice behind him.  
“What are you thinking of doing, young man?”  
Fuck. Dom jumped up, causing him to leak a bit more and he needed to hold himself back from grabbing his crotch cause he felt like he was going to loose it any second.  
This was not good.

He turned around to the teacher, squeezing his legs together as he tried to hold back his urgently needed pee.  
“I need to use the bathroom, Sir...” he answered softly and embarrassed.  
“Well, the students bathrooms are downstairs.” The teacher (he didn’t know who he was) answered as he pointed to the stairs.  
“But I need to...” Dom didn’t even have the force to finish his sentence anymore. He now put all his effort in not wetting himself.  
“No need to reply to me. Get out of here and use the toilets you’re supposed to. By the way, you shouldn’t even be wandering around during classes! Did you even get permission to leave the classroom?”  
Dom didn’t look at him. He still hadn’t moved because he felt like if he would his bladder would start cramping again.  
“Yes...Mr Matheus did...” He answered quietly.  
The teacher shook his head.  
“Fine. What are you still standing here? Leave!”

Dom was so angry and desperate at the the same time, he wanted to yell at that teacher telling him he was a dickhead but he bit his lip instead and walked slowly to the stairs. The teacher then left and Dom knew there was no way he could make it to the downstairs toilets in time. The pressure in his bladder had become unbearable and he just couldn’t take it anymore. He looked back at the teachers bathroom where he had been standing a minute ago.  
It was this or nothing. He was all alone now anyways.

Dom forced himself to walk towards the bathroom at the end of the hall but in the middle of the corridor his bladder started cramping again and this time it really hurt him. He couldn’t do this anymore. He crossed his legs as tightly as he could, took a deep breath and decided to run to the toilet instead of trying to walk slowly but as soon as he moved his bladder started throbbing. He did his best to ignore it, knowing relief was so close and he walked as fast as he could but he soon started leaking and as he looked down he noticed the wet spot appear at his crotch.

“Fuck...” Dom whispered and he grabbed himself to stop the urine from coming out. He finally reached the bathroom, opened the door, closed it behind him and locked it. He was now shaking, trying his best to hold it but when he saw the white toilet in front of him his bladder muscles gave in. He was still holding himself, squeezing his dick but it didn’t help. The hot piss started gushing out and quickly filled his underwear, spread through his jeans and made a large wet spot at his crotch causing him to pee on his hand and when he felt that he quickly let go of his crotch. He then started peeing with an even more forceful stream and the pee started running down his left leg, making a puddle on the floor beneath his shoes.

“Oh fuck...” he whispered to himself as he continued peeing. He could feel the warm pee running down his legs and he absolutely hated the feeling but he couldn’t stop it, even if he tried.  
Dom kept looking down until he was done. His bladder felt sore and he was still shaking and felt generally weak.  
He couldn’t believe this just happened. He pissed himself. Right in front of a toilet. At school. How the heck was he going to go back to class with soaking wet jeans? Not even talking about the mess he had made on the floor of the teachers bathroom...


	5. Accident during gym class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom is a bit pee shy and tries to avoid using the school bathrooms. When he gets really desperate to pee during gym class, his teacher won’t allow him to go to the bathroom. His friend James decides to help him.

Accident during gym class (5) 

This wasn’t meant to be a very long story but once I started I couldn’t stop writing haha. I gave Dom a best friend named James and at the end of the story they find out they like each other as more than friends...

It was lunch time at school and 15 year old Dom was sitting in the cafeteria with his best friend James. They were eating their sandwiches and talking to each other. It was Thursday today which meant the last two hours they had gym. Dom wasn’t really into sports but everything was better than math class!  
Dom drank some of his water as he noticed a tiny bit of pressure in his bladder. He hadn’t peed since this morning and his bladder reminded him that he could use a bathroom break soon. Dom just ignored it since he didn’t really like using the school bathrooms. They weren’t very clean and he simply wasn’t that comfortable using them because he had trouble peeing in public places due to being pee shy.  
He figured he could easily wait and he would go if he really needed to. Nothing to worry about...

After the break they had English class and towards the end of it Dom could feel his bladder was definitely filling up. The fact that he drank his entire water bottle during lunch didn’t help at all. Even though he clearly needed to pee now, he still ignored it and thought he could make it without using the school bathrooms.  
It was only when he got up and walked out of class that he became fully aware of the fullness of his bladder. They walked passed the toilets in the hallway and he quickly looked at them, debating if he should use them before going to gym class. His friend James must’ve have noticed cause he said: “I’m gonna go pee real quick. I’ve been holding it all class.”  
Me too, thought Dom but he didn’t say anything.  
He followed his friend into the guys toilets and waited by the sinks. James walked to the urinals as he asked Dom: “You don’t need to go?”

He was going to say no but he realized that that would’ve been stupid so he answered: “Yeah I do, actually.” And he walked into the nearest stall and locked the door behind him.  
James was too busy minding his own business so he didn’t comment on it.  
Dom put his backpack on the floor next to the door and stood in front of the toilet, unzipping his black jeans. He got his member out and pointed it towards toilet bowl and even though he felt he needed to go, the pee just wouldn’t come out. He waited a while and tried to calm himself down, hoping he would start peeing any time soon but it just didn’t happen.

“Oh come on...” he whispered to himself.  
He thought about swimming and waterfalls and just when he felt like he was about to start peeing he heard James’ voice.  
“Hey Dom? Are you taking a shit or what?” He laughed.  
Dom didn’t think it was funny but did his best to hide the annoyance in his voice.  
“No...”  
This was not going to work. He just couldn’t go, definitely not when James was waiting for him.  
“Than why are you taking so long? We can’t be late for gym class or we’ll need to run five extra minutes!”  
“I’m almost done, give me a sec...” Dom answered as he put everything back in place, zipped up his pants again and flushed the toilet, pretending he peed but actually his bladder was still very full...

Dom was now in the boys changing rooms with James. They were indeed pretty late and they had to hurry changing into their gym clothes because almost everyone had already left. Dom put on his navy blue gym shorts. They were quite tight fitting, something he didn’t really like cause everything was visible and even though he had an average sized penis he felt quite self conscious about it cause he felt like girls were constantly looking at his shorts instead of his face.  
He put on his running shoes, waited for James and they both left to the gym hall.

The other students were already running around the gym hall when they arrived.  
Their teacher Mr Stevens noticed them and said: “You better hurry up a bit boys, being late means extra running!”  
James quickly excused them for being late and he started running behind the rest, Dom followed and as soon as he started running he could feel the pressure in his bladder. It was like the water he had been drinking earlier was jiggling each step he took. Oh boy he was mad at himself for not being able to pee! He knew he was never going to survive this class, his bladder being in this condition...

Ten minutes of running later, Dom was completely exhausted and so was his bladder. He could’ve held on longer if he was just sitting but running around made the pressure so much worse and he was having a very hard time acting casual.  
“Good job, girls!” Mr Stevens said to two blonde girls who passed by. They giggled and continued running.  
“Five more minutes guys!” The teacher announced and he looked around, noticing James who was running quite a bit faster than Dom.  
“Come on, Dominic!” He commented “You can do better than this!”  
Not was a freaking full bladder! 

Somehow he managed to make it though the last five minutes of running. The teacher told them they could rest for a couple minutes and then they would start rope skipping. Dom’s worst nightmare came true. He panicked as he saw Mr Stevens handing the students jumping ropes. Oh lord his bladder wouldn’t be able to take this!  
James must’ve noticed the look on his face and as he took his own jumping rope from the teacher he looked at Dom.  
“Are you okay?” He asked. “You look sorta worried.”  
Dom felt himself blushing and it wasn’t only because the running. He was embarrassed and he didn’t want to admit it to James but he did anyway.  
“I need to pee...” he said softly as he squeezed his thighs together trying to hold back his urgently needed pee.  
“Again?” James answered confused.  
Dom didn’t dare to say that he wasn’t able to pee earlier so he just said: “Yeah. I drank too much water.”  
James laughed. “Then just ask him to go to the bathroom.”  
Dom nodded. He was going to do that. Simple as that. He was going to use the school bathroom. Everything better than the tortue of rope skipping with a full bladder! 

Dom walked up to Mr Stevens and asked him: “Can I please go to the bathroom, Sir?”  
His gym teacher looked at him, then at his watch.  
“You’ve only been in class for 15 minutes. I’m sorry Dominic but you should’ve gone before.”  
Dom could feel his bladder protesting.  
He really needed to go right now. He couldn’t wait until class was over, that was simply impossible!  
“But I didn’t get time to...” he tried but Mr Stevens didn’t let him finish his sentence.  
“Make sure to come early next time then! Come on, time for rope skipping!”  
Dom just couldn’t argue with him. There was no other choice than to continue holding it. He was going to be in pain but it was his own fault after all...  
Discouraged he went back to James.

Five minutes of rope skipping passed and Dom was desperate by now. The jumping up and down was absolutely awful for his bladder and he just couldn’t do it anymore. He stopped and had to cross his legs tightly to hold back the flow. He was going to pee himself if he didn’t get to a bathroom soon... He could feel he was at his limit and he felt miserable cause his teacher forced him to continue. This was child abuse!  
James had noticed Dom was not okay and he walked a bit closer to him.  
“You alright?”  
Dom nodded. He nervously shifted his weight from his one leg to his other when he felt a wave of desperation hit him and his bladder started cramping a bit.  
“I need to piss so badly...”  
James felt bad for him and wanted to say something but just then the teacher walked by.  
“James and Dominic! It’s no time for a ted talk, come on continue jumping!”

Dom felt himself getting worse, he was about to do a full pee dance and he knew everyone was looking at him.  
“He can’t.” James stood up for him.  
“What do you mean, he can’t?” Mr Stevens replied annoyed.  
“He’s dying to use the bathroom!” James answered and he looked at Dom who was trying really hard not to grab himself.  
The gym teacher looked at the brown haired boy and realized he indeed didn’t look too well.  
“Fine, Dominic go to the bathroom then but hurry. And James, you continue jumping!”  
James didn’t agree.  
“I’m going with him! Can’t you see he’s in pain?”  
The teacher gave him an annoyed look but was like “whatever” afterwards and he walked away, went to the girls from earlier and told them how good they were. 

James dropped his ropes and his full attention went to Dom.  
“Come on, let’s go!”  
He thought his friend would hurry and walk towards the changing rooms but Dom didn’t know how he would be able to walk without his bladder cramping and giving in.  
The first step he took, he felt the horrible pressure again and he panicked.  
“I can’t do this, James...” he said softly, his voice sounded shaky.  
“Yes, you can! Come on, I’ll help you.” James gave him his hand, he didn’t care the other kids would look at them, all he wanted to do was help his friend cause he couldn’t stand him being in pain.  
Dom slowly walked towards the door and it all went fine until they reached the hallway to the changing rooms.

An awful wave of desperation hit him and Dom froze. His bladder started throbbing and he could feel he was about to loose it.  
“I can’t...” he whispered and he panicked because he had never had to pee this bad before. His bladder literally felt like it was about to explode. He was in so much pain now he actually wanted to cry.  
He felt himself leak a bit in his underwear and he was embarrassed as hell but he couldn’t do anything else but grab himself. He didn’t look at James as he give his dick a hard squeeze through his gym shorts. 

He felt like he was a tiny bit better and thought he could continue walking again but once they entered the boys changing rooms, the toilets were not far away anymore, his bladder cramped again and that in combination with his already damp underwear made it unbearable for him.  
Dom stopped walking as he felt the pee come out of the tip of his penis. He was leaking in his underwear again, much worse than before and his legs were all shaky, he just couldn’t do it anymore.  
“Come on, Dom! You’re almost there!” James encouraged him but Dom’s bladder had enough and relaxed it’s muscles.

Dom was standing in the middle of the changing room, James in front of him when his bladder decided to let go. The warm pee came out forcefully, quickly filling his underwear.  
“Oh no...” Dom whispered as he stepped away from James, panicking cause he was now fully wetting himself in front of his friend.  
He looked down to see and feel the warm pee run down his left leg, forming a puddle on the floor.  
“Uh...” Dom looked at it in horror as he continued peeing himself forcefully cause no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t hold back the flow. 

Eventually he closed his eyes and didn’t try to hold it back anymore. He relaxed and let go of his very urgently needed pee.  
When he finally was done he opened his eyes and and saw the mess he had made. James was still standing in front of him and looked but didn’t say anything.  
Dom felt absolutely awful and gross cause his shorts were all wet, warm and sticky. On the floor a huge light yellow puddle.  
“Oh god...what have I done?...” he whispered, more to himself than to James but his friend looked at him and answered:  
“It’s okay...it’s okay...”  
Judging my the look on the brown haired boy’s face it wasn’t cause he was about to cry. 

Dom couldn’t help it and a tear ran down his cheek. He was so freaking embarrassed! He had just pissed himself! Right in front of his best friend! All because he was too shy to pee in the school toilets!  
He hated himself so much for this!  
He tried his best to not start crying but it didn’t work.  
Great, now he was being completely ridiculous! 

He expected James to laugh but the boy didn’t and walked up to Dom, his shoes in the puddle of his friend’s pee but he didn’t seem to mind and he grabbed Dom and hugged him.  
“Hey it’s okay. You couldn’t help it. It’s just an accident.”  
Dom sniffed and looked down at his wet gym shorts. He smelled like pee. He felt so gross!  
“Boys my age don’t have accidents anymore!” He replied with a sad voice.  
James continued hugging him.  
“It doesn’t matter. Please don’t cry.”

They hugged each other tightly and stayed like that for a while.  
“Can I ask you something?” James asked suddenly.  
“Yes...” Dom answered softly, wiping away the tears from his face.  
“You didn’t use the bathroom after English class, did you?”  
Dom looked at him surprised.  
“How did you know?...”  
“You were taking so long I thought that wasn’t right...you can’t need to go that bad when you already went 20 minutes ago.” James looked down at the puddle they were standing in.  
“I mean...you peed loads...”  
Dom felt himself blushing.  
“You’re right...I didn’t...Please don’t tell anyone James...I’m pee shy...I know it sounds stupid but I can’t pee when someone’s around..”  
Dom didn’t look at his friend.  
“You could’ve told me! I would’ve just waited outside, dude!”  
Dom bit his lip.  
“I know...I’m sorry...”  
James got closer to him again.  
“Don’t be sorry. I think you’ve done a great job!”  
“What? A great job, by pissing myself?”  
James laughed a little.  
“No, by pissing yourself in front of me!”  
Dom couldn’t help it but smile.  
“Not exactly what I was going for though..”  
“I know...”

James looked at him for a while, he didn’t say anything and just smiled. Just when Dom thought it would get awkward, James got closer to him and kissed him. Dom was overwhelmed but he didn’t stop James and just let it happen.  
Afterwards they just looked at each other and giggled.  
“I’ve always wanted to do that.” James suddenly confessed.  
“You did?” Dom asked kinda surprised.  
“Yes. You’re a good looking boy Dom, I hope you know that...”  
Dom blushed.  
“Bet I looked better without wet pants though...”  
They both laughed.  
James reached out his hand.  
“Come on, I’ll help you clean up...”  
Dom put his hand in James’ and he grabbed him, hugging him tight and then they kissed each other again.  
When they were done they both looked down at each other’s shorts and knew they both enjoyed this...


	6. Wetting the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom is sick with the flu. His girlfriend makes him some of his favourite tea to make him feel a bit better, not knowing this will make him desperate to pee while she’s away. Dom feels to weak to get out of bed...

Wetting the bed (6)

Dom had to cancel his upcoming shows due to being sick with the flu. He had been in bed all day, feeling absolutely miserable. His girlfriend Halsey was performing tonight so she couldn’t be with him. She wanted to cancel her show as well so she could take care of him but Dom told her he would be just fine. He was a big boy and could take care of himself.  
“Are you sure sweetie?” She had asked him.  
“Yes, I will be fine. Don’t worry about me.”  
She looked at him, sitting next to him on the bed, petting his messy hair.  
“Make sure to get some rest so you’ll feel better soon.”  
Dom closed his eyes, enjoying her touching his hair. “I will.” He answered with a soft and raspy voice.  
“Also, it’s important to stay hydrated.” She told him as she went to make him some of his favorite tea.  
Even though he wasn’t in the mood for any food or drinks he really enjoyed the tea. It was nice and warm and since he felt like he was freezing even though he was covered with a cozy blanket the tea made him feel warm inside.  
“Try to get some sleep, okay?” She told him before she left.  
Dom just nodded because he didn’t have the energy to reply.  
“I love you.” His girlfriend told him and a smile appeared on his pale face. 

He didn’t know for how long he had been sleeping but it was all dark when he woke up. He turned around, touching the place next to him in bed but it was still empty which meant Halsey hadn’t returned yet. He felt lonely and whenever he was feeling sick he felt like a baby and all he wanted was attention and hugs.  
He turned back around, now lying on his side when he suddenly noticed the fullness of his bladder. He needed to pee. And quite badly as well. That always happened when he drank tea. Now he regretted having it earlier but there was no turning back. The tea had made its way to his bladder which meant he needed to empty it soon.  
But Dom was feeling very weak and walking to the bathroom seemed like such an adventure.  
Maybe he just needed to try to sleep again so he wouldn’t think about it?  
He decided he would try that but it was easier said than done since his attention always went back to the fullness of his bladder.  
The longer he was lying there, the worse his need to pee got.  
He should definitely not have drank that tea!  
When he suddenly felt the pressure getting worse, Dom squeezed his legs together but it didn’t really help and he kept moving around trying to find a comfortable position.  
He felt very tired and slowly started drifting away again, his bladder continued to fill up...

Dom kept walking around at the shopping mall, desperately looking for a toilet. He needed to pee so badly! When he finally saw a toilet sight he hurried to the door, opened it only to find a stall with a broken toilet.  
“Fuck” Dom cursed as he nervously shifted his weight from his one leg to his other trying to relief some of the pressure he was feeling but it didn’t help much. If he didn’t find a toilet soon he would pee himself! Dom panicked, walking out again and starting to look for another toilet. Suddenly he was standing outside, a place that looked like a park. He was all alone and in front of him a nice large tree. Dom’s bladder was about to give up, he felt himself starting to pee a little and he quickly walked up to the tree, unzipping his pants and getting his dick out. As soon as he did the hot piss started gushing out. Dom closed his eyes as he peed forcefully and he moaned out of relief.

He suddenly woke up, very confused from his dream when he suddenly felt warm wetness spreading underneath him. What was going Dom panicked as he realized what was happening. He quickly grabbed his crotch and squeezed, trying to stop himself but he couldn’t and just peed all over his hand  
“Oh no...” he whispered to himself while he continued peeing the bed. He peed for what seemed like ages and it felt all warm, his boxers were completely soaked and sticking to his skin. The wetness had spread and reached his butt. He didn’t know what to do and turned on the light by his bedside table and looked at the mess he had made. He completely peed himself, the sheets and the mattress were all wet. How couldn’t he realize that peeing in a dream was not a good sign? He should’ve gotten up and ran to the bathroom instead of just watching it all happen! 

Dom softly moaned and he looked down at the mattress and just at that moment Halsey turned around, noticed he was awake.  
“Dom...what’s wrong?” She asked with a sleepy voice. It didn’t take long before her eyes were awake enough to see what actually happened.  
“Did you?...”  
Dom looked down and tried his best to hide his soaked Calvin Klein boxers by holding his hands in front of his crotch.  
He was super embarrassed and didn’t dare to say anything.  
Halsey sat up straight and looked at him confused but worried.  
“Did you wet the bed?” She asked, like she didn’t believe it actually happened.  
Dom bit his lip.  
“I guess I did...”  
Halsey looked at the wet sheets.  
“I noticed...” she said more to herself than to Dom.  
“You didn’t realize you needed to go?” She asked then.  
Dom blushed a little.  
“No...I mean...yes. Yes I did...back when you were away...and I felt too weak to get up and walk to the bathroom...I thought I could just hold it...”  
He sounded sad.  
“Oh Dom...” his girlfriend answered as she looked at him and felt bad because she could see how embarrassed he was.  
“I’m sorry...” he said softly and he sniffed a little like he had started crying but she couldn’t see that since it was still pretty dark in the room.  
“Oh Dom...it’s okay.” She answered.  
“I just feel so ridiculous...” he said, still hiding the front of his underwear. It had cooled down by now and it felt even more uncomfortable than before. He sorta smelled the pee and that made him feel even worse.  
Halsey got closer to him and then hugged him.  
“Please don’t. It’s okay. It was just an accident...”  
Dom didn’t look at her.  
“Boys my age don’t have these type of accidents anymore...”  
Halsey hugged him tighter.  
“It doesn’t matter, okay? This stays between us, no one will ever know.”  
“Still...I ruined the mattress...it’s all wet now...and it’s cold...”  
Halsey smiled at him a little.  
“Don’t feel bad, okay? I’ll help you get cleaned up.”  
Dom now smiled a little too.  
“Thank you...”  
“You don’t need to thank me. You know I love you, right?”  
“Right. I love you too.”  
They then hugged each other again...


	7. Desperate Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and his girlfriend Halsey go to the movies together. Dom drinks an entire soda and regrets this when he finds out the bathrooms are out of order...

Desperate movie date (7)

Dom and his girlfriend Halsey had a free night and they decided to do something fun together since they didn’t usually have much time to spend together. Dom let her choose the activity and she wanted to go to the movies. She chose a romantic movie, which wasn’t really something Dom was into but he didn’t say anything about it. It would be nice joining her anyway.

They arrived at the movie theatre and payed for their tickets, then went to the little shop to buy some drinks and snacks. They got a huge bucket of popcorn, Halsey an iced coffee and Dom a large soda.  
After that they made their way to the right room and picked out their seats. Since they were quite late it was already pretty full so they had to pick seats in the middle of a row. The people who were already sitting there were not as pleased since they didn’t expect someone else to come and sit with them.  
“Sorry...” Dom said as he almost tripped over the lady’s feet.  
She gave him an annoyed look but he ignored it.

Finally they were all settled, it was about 10 more minutes before the movie would start.  
Dom hoped it would be soon since he was already a bit bored by just sitting there so he started drinking from his soda already.  
Halsey looked over at her boyfriend who kept drinking with the straw and gently poked him.  
“Don’t drink everything at once. We’ll be here for almost two hours...”  
Dom finally stopped drinking and grinned.  
“I’m just thirsty okay...”  
She couldn’t help but smile when she saw the playful look on his face. He was adorable without even realizing it. 

5 more minutes until the movie started. Dom nervously moved around in his seat as he looked at the trailers that were shown on the big screen.  
He actually needed to pee. He should’ve gone before entering, right? Cause if he had to go now he had to go all the way back and walk passed all these people again and they would be even more annoyed.  
He payed attention to the fullness of his bladder and decided he didn’t need to go that bad yet. He could just wait until the break or even go during the movie if it happened to be boring.  
5 minuted later the lights turned off and the movie finally started. Halsey moved her hand towards Dom’s and grabbed it. 

About half an hour into the movie Dom had drank almost his entire large soda and he had completely forgotten about his bladder. It was only when he suddenly moved he felt the sensation of a full bladder and it reminded him that he already needed to go before the movie started and that the soda hadn’t helped him at all. He actually really needed to go now. The movie wasn’t super interesting, although his girlfriend seemed to love it and she had been holding his hand from the start. Dom’s hand started getting a bit sweaty and he wanted to let go but she didn’t seem to notice cause she was too focused on the movie.  
He nervously squirmed, trying to relief some of the pressure he was feeling in his bladder but it wasn’t helping much.  
“Babe?” He whispered, hoping she would now notice him.  
Halsey looked up immediately and gave him a questioning look.  
Nervous as he was, Dom moved his legs up and down as he got a bit closer to her.  
“I need to pee...” he whispered, a childlike smile on his face.  
“Already?” She asked. “Oh Dom I told you not to drink as much...”  
Dom gave her an innocent look.  
“Sorry...I really need to go...I’ll be right back ,okay?”  
He was about to get up and she finally let go of his hand.  
“Okay.” 

Dom made his way out of the room and walked down the corridor to the restrooms only to see a sign that was stuck on the the door.  
“Bathrooms out of order. Sorry for the inconvenience.”  
Dom actually read it twice to make sure he wasn’t making anything up.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
A woman who was cleaning the hallway walked by and saw him standing in front of the door.  
“They’re out of order, sir.” She said simply.  
Dom looked at her.  
“Yeah I noticed...What am I supposed to do now?” He asked, trying to stand still which was really hard cause his need to go had gotten much worse, definitely now he had been so close to relief.  
The lady just looked at him. “How am I supposed to know?”  
Dom gave her a confused look.  
“Eh because you work here?”  
“I only do the cleaning. You’ll have to ask the other staff about it.” She looked at her watch. “It’s already late though so considering that, I don’t think you’ll get to speak to anyone anymore...”

Dom just looked at her for a while and then shook his head.  
He felt a wave of desperation hit him and he had to shift his weight from his one leg to his other trying to relief some of the pressure in his bladder. His skinny jeans were definitely not helping him at all.  
“But...I need to pee...Not just a little, like really bad...” he said as he performed a little pee dance in front of her.  
“Listen sir. Like it said before, this is none of my business. If I were you I would go back and see the movie you paid for.”  
With that said she didn’t look at him anymore and walked away.  
“But...”  
Dom didn’t finish his sentence anymore and sighed, looking at the bathroom door again.  
There was nothing else he could do than go back to his girlfriend and act like nothing was wrong...

Dom went back to his seat, again waking past all these people in the row and of course they were super annoyed that it was him again.  
He sat down next to Halsey and she immediately grabbed his hand again.  
“That took long. Everything already, babe?”  
Dom just nodded as he crossed his legs tightly. His black skinny jeans were pushing on his bladder and it only made him have to go much worse. He would never be able to hold it until the movie was over, let alone until they got back home. He never thought he would get this desperate that quickly and it worried him.  
He now wished he had listened to his girlfriend and regretted drinking so much soda.  
“You don’t seem alright...” she responded and looked at him worried.  
She saw he was uncomfortable and knew something was up.  
“Tell me what’s wrong.”  
Dom looked down at his shoes. He was wearing black and white checkered Vans.  
“My tummy hurts a bit...” he lied. “I had too much popcorn.”  
“Oh Dom...” she said nodding her head and smiling at him.  
She got closer to him and took her free hand, moved it towards his lower belly and gently started rubbing it.  
“Does that feel better?” She whispered.  
“Ohh...” Dom couldn’t help it and moaned softly as she touched his full bladder. He couldn’t take this. He didn’t want her to know but he knew that if she continued he would end up peeing himself.  
He bit his lip as he felt a spurt escape into his underwear.  
Oh no...  
This made him panic. This was not good! He needed to do something!  
Halsey got even more worried as she noticed the look on her boyfriend’s face.  
She stopped rubbing and looked at him frowning.  
“Dom? Are you okay? Are you gonna be sick?”  
She definitely did not want him to puke all over himself!  
“No...I’m fine...” he muttered but he clearly didn’t look fine.

Another awful wave of desperation hit him and his bladder cramped badly causing him to leak even more into his underwear. He freaked out and squeezed his legs together so that his dick was right between his legs, hoping that this way he wouldn’t start peeing again but it didn’t work. The pressure had become unbearable and he just couldn’t hold it back anymore.  
He casually moved his hand towards his crotch and gave it a squeeze but it was too late and he started leaking again, a lot more this time and he couldn’t stop it.  
The warm pee came gushing out of his penis and quickly filled his underwear. He continued peeing himself forcefully and was completely soaking the seat, his butt got wet as well and even worse, the pee ran down his left leg and formed a puddle by his feet. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make himself stop and he just continued peeing until he was empty. He closed his eyes and didn’t dare to open them again. 

“Dom...”  
He heard his girlfriend right next to him.  
Oh god what had he done?  
She grabbed his arm and started shaking him a little.  
“Dom?”  
He knew his face was all red from embarrassment and his bladder felt sore from holding that much.  
He finally opened his eyes and looked down at his feet. He saw the little puddle, thankfully it was dark enough so he couldn’t see the front of his jeans and since they were black it probably wouldn’t be as noticeable but he knew he was soaked cause it felt all warm and sticky and gross.  
He honestly didn’t know what to do.  
“Dom what the hell just happened? I thought you had just gone to the bathroom?”  
Dom didn’t dare to say anything.  
He noticed the people sitting next to them has seen what happened and they were starring and being all giggly about it. He just wanted to disappear.  
“I did...I mean...I went but it was out of order and I didn’t know what to do...I thought I could hold it until the movie was over but it suddenly got so bad and I didn’t know what to do...”  
He sounded like he was about to cry.  
Halsey just looked at him.  
“Look what you’ve done, Dom... What will people think of us? We can’t just leave like that...”  
Dom bit his lip again.  
“I know...I’m sorry...”  
Halsey nodded her head and sighed.  
“Couldn’t you just tell me that you needed to go? We could’ve looked for a bathroom...Instead of that you decide to just piss yourself in the middle of the movie theatre!”  
She sounded annoyed and Dom was not expecting that.  
“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to...”  
“But you did...You seriously should be ashamed, Dom...Can’t you just control yourself for once?”  
He didn’t look at her.  
“I couldn’t help it...I just couldn’t hold it anymore...”  
She sighed again and then picked up her purse.  
“Stop it everyone is looking at us! Come on, let’s go home before they notice what happened!”  
She got up and walked passed all the people in the row who were super annoyed now.  
“Babe wait...” Dom replied but she was already leaving.  
He had no other choice than go behind her, walking past all these people in his soaked jeans. He was very thankful that it was dark in the room...


	8. Accident in the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and his girlfriend take a shower together and Dom accidentally pees during it. She is not amused at all.

Accident in the shower (8)

(Next part of Desperate Movie Date)

Dom was sitting in the passager seat next to his girlfriend as they were driving home. She hadn’t said a word and Dom felt bad because he didn’t mean to upset her. He already felt bad enough that he had just wet himself in public because that stupid bathroom was out of order! His jeans were sticking to his skin and it was an awful feeling. The warmth he felt earlier had completely disappeared and now his pants felt all cold, which made his bladder sorta confused. It was still very weak from earlier and he somehow felt like he still needed to go. More like he needed to go again...

They had been in the car for about ten minutes and it would take ten more minutes before they got home.  
Halsey had noticed Dom shifting around in his seat and she couldn’t help asking him what was wrong. She still sounded quite annoyed so Dom didn’t dare to say he needed to go again.  
“My jeans feel uncomfortable...” he answered as he squirmed a little.  
Halsey sighed. “Of course they do, they’re all wet...”  
Dom didn’t say anything and just looked down at his shoes.

“We’ll take a nice hot shower when we get home and get you all cleaned up.” She suddenly said to his surprise.  
Dom looked at her.  
“Aren’t you pissed anymore? I thought you were...”  
She nodded her head and smiled at little.  
“You know I can’t stay mad at you...”  
Dom now smiled as well.  
“I love you babe...”  
“I love you too...”

When they finally got home they went straight upstairs to the bathroom that was right next to their bedroom.  
Dom’s bladder felt quite full again but he didn’t say anything about it. She wasn’t mad anymore and he wanted to keep it that way. He would just go while she was waiting for him to shower but then he remembered that she said: “WE will take a nice hot shower” which meant he couldn’t go yet...  
Oh fuck...

Halsey took him to the bathroom with her and closed the door behind them. She turned on the shower and started undressing after that. Usually Dom would get turned on and not be able to stop looking at her but right now he had other things to worry about. The running water was absolute torture for his already exhausted bladder. He felt super nervous and hoped he would be able to make this work. He could not ruin this again! He had already ruined their date night...

His girlfriend turned around to him and she was now standing in front of him, fully naked. She untied her hair and ran trough it with her fingers as she playfully smiled at him.  
Dom automatically smiled back but he wasn’t really in the mood now. He unzipped his black skinny jeans and pulled them down to take them off. It felt good to get rid of them because he hated the cold and sticky feeling. He dropped them on the floor and was now standing in his underwear and his pink socks. He took them off and then finally moved to his Calvin Klein briefs. They were still soaked and he felt a bit grossed out touching them. Halsey was watching him and he felt himself blushing. God he was embarrassed and god he needed to piss really badly again! 

“Come join me, babe.” She said as she walked in the shower and started wetting her hair.  
Dom mentally prepared himself and he finally stepped in. The sound of the running water made him have to go so much worse and he had a hard time controlling himself. This was not okay...  
Halsey smiled at him and then gently grabbed him and pulled him closer to her so they were standing in the stream of hot water together.  
Dom’s bladder cramped as he felt the hot water touch his lower belly and he panicked cause he knew this was not going to end up well...

Halsey got closer to him and started kissing him.  
Oh not now please Dom thought as he tried his best to hold back the pee that was about to come out.  
He just couldn’t do this...  
The sound of the running water and the hotness of the shower was just too much for him. Halsey was still kissing him and got even closer to him, pushing him against the shower wall as she held his face with both of her hands.  
Dom tried to enjoy the moment but he just couldn’t and suddenly he felt a hot sensation between his legs and he knew it was not the shower water...  
Oh fuck...  
He panicked and he pushed her back but it was already too late. He was peeing. Dom quickly looked down and saw the light yellow pee coming out the tip of his dick forcefully and it started running down his legs, made a little yellow puddle on the shower floor and then went down the drain. Halsey was standing right in front of him and couldn’t do anything but look and was disgusted by the fact that her boyfriend was “casually” peeing in the shower with her.

“God Dom, stop it! This is just gross!” She yelled as she stepped away so the pee wouldn’t touch her.  
“Fuck...sorry...” Dom answered nervously as his stream finally slowed down to a tickle and then stopped.  
He looked at her to see her angry face. He smiled at her, hoping this would help but it sadly didn’t.  
“Jesus Dom! Do you think this is funny? Because I do not! First you wet yourself at the movie theatre and now you’re just pissing in the shower like it’s the most normal thing in the world. I’m really not happy, I hope you know that!” She said as she made her way out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her.  
Dom just stood there and looked at her.  
“Babe...I didn’t mean to do this...I just had to go and I couldn’t hold it...It’s because of all the soda...Don’t get mad again, please...”  
Halsey turned her back at him.  
“Do not talk to me anymore, Dominic!”  
Oh fuck this...  
Dom looked at the back of his girlfriend and sighed. He ruined it again...  
Stupid bladder! Stupid soda!  
“Babe...I said I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to do it okay?”  
“You can say what you want, you did it anyways. It’s really gross, okay?”  
“Okay... But...it’s ecological, right? I mean I didn’t have to flush the toilet...” he tried making it up.  
Halsey was now brushing her hair.  
“It is not funny, Dom!” She answered annoyed.  
“Okay...” he replied with a sad voice, starting to wash his hair. 

Dom had just showered and put on his pyjamas. His hair was still wet as he walked out of the bathroom and entered their bedroom. His girlfriend was already lying in bed and acted like she didn’t notice him.  
Dom got in bed next to her and gently kissed her on the cheek.  
“Are you still mad at me?”  
She gave him an annoyed look.  
“What do you think?”  
“Eh yes...”  
She looked at him and sighed.  
“You’re going to get this checked out, okay?”  
Dom looked at her confused.  
“What do you mean, babe?”  
“This whole situation with your bladder...” she replied. “It’s not normal, Dom. You can’t just keep wetting yourself like that and not care about it. What if it happens while your on stage?”  
He was not expecting her to say this so it took him a while to reply.  
“It doesn’t always happen...I told you it’s the soda...And it won’t happen while I’m on stage...I’ll go potty before starting the show, okay?”  
Halsey couldn’t help it and smiled.  
“I’m being serious, Dom. I’m worried about you. Just get this checked out for me, will you?”  
He nodded as he got closer to her.  
“I will...” he answered and then they kissed...


	9. After concert desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom really needs to pee after his show but has to meet his fans first and doesn’t get time to use the bathroom. On the way to his hotel the taxi gets stuck in traffic. Will he make it to his hotel room in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a collab with Damien_Blake_Potter

After concert desperation (9)

It was passed midnight when Dom’s show ended. It had been a great night with an awesome audience. After going off stage he noticed the fullness of his bladder. He hadn’t used the bathroom for quite a long time now and he definitely felt the need to pee. Only he couldn’t go yet, cause he still had to meet up with the fans that were waiting outside. It would be fine though, he didn’t need to go that bad anyway and he was a grown up boy so he could hold it for a while, right?...

Wrong. He had only been with the fans for thirty minutes and his need to go was already so much worse. Why the hell did he have to drink so much water between songs? He was having a hard time staying still, and every wave of desperation that went through him forced him to clench his thighs together. He desperately wanted to grab his dick to try to relieve some of the pressure, it wouldn't be the first time he did so in front of a crowd after all, but this situation was different. He was an adult, he shouldn't have let himself get to the point where he had to potty dance like a child just to keep from pissing himself...

He hoped the meeting with the fans would be over soon, not that he didn’t enjoy it; he loved meeting them and talking to them, he just wished he had the chance to use the bathroom.  
Dom tried his best to ignore his filling bladder and continued to interact with the fans. It seemed to take longer than usual and his bladder constantly gave him signs that he needed to empty it soon. Fuck he really needed to piss! He was taking to a girl with pink hair as a wave of desperation hit him and he quickly squeezed his thighs together when he felt like peeing. Oh god this was bad! The girl had noticed he seemed uncomfortable and asked him if he was okay.  
“Don’t worry I’m fine.” He replied as he did he best to pose for the picture.  
Thankfully she was the last one and he finally was able to go to his hotel room. Only the taxi that would pick him up hadn’t arrived yet...  
He thought about going back inside the building and look for the bathroom there but as he looked back he saw lots of people there and he knew that if he passed them, they would want to talk to him and it would take even longer...  
There was no other way than hold it until he got to the hotel...

Dom had been waiting for fifteen minutes when his taxi finally showed up. He kept catching himself unconsciously moving his hand toward his crotch, and everytime it happened he couldn't help but blush and hope nobody saw him.  
As he slowly took his seat in the taxi, the driver turned around and looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry for the wait sir, there is quite a bit of traffic out tonight."  
Dom quickly masked the horrified expression that wanted to spread across his face. Traffic?! The hotel was about a ten minute drive away under normal circumstances, but who knows how long the ride will be with traffic? Oh he hoped with all his heart that he would make it to the hotel dry.

He tried to distract himself by looking out the window but he just couldn’t ignore his now very full bladder. Another wave of desperation hit him and he squirmed in his seat. He needed to piss so bad right now! He actually started to panic. He wanted to hold himself so bad but he was embarrassed because he didn’t want the taxi driver to notice anything.  
He really regretted not going back to use the bathroom! He didn’t know how long it would be until he finally arrived at the hotel but what he did know was that he wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer.  
Dom couldn’t help it and nervously started bouncing his legs up and down as he looked outside the window and saw the cars driving by.  
“Oh fuck...” he whispered to himself and he didn’t notice that the driver had heard him...

"Is everything alright, sir?" The driver asked, looking at Dom through the rear view mirror.  
Dom jumped slightly, startled, and immediately froze when he felt himself leak slightly. "O-oh, yes... Every-everything is fine." He cleared his throat, "Um... How much longer do you think it will be before we get to the hotel?"  
The driver looked around "Hmm... I'd say we got another five to ten minutes ahead of us."  
Dom barely held back a whimper, "Okay, thank you."  
As the driver returned his full attention back to the road, Dom held his breath and slowly looked down at his crotch. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his jeans were still dry, but he silently cursed to himself when he shifted slightly and felt his dick rub against the fabric of his damp boxers. If anything, feeling that made his need to piss even worse.  
Dom sneaked a glance up at the driver, and after being reassured that the man's attention was firmly on the road, he finally reached down and squeezed his dick through his jeans, which helped to keep his need to piss at bay. For now, at least.

It felt good to finally hold himself. He was more desperate than ever now and holding his dick sorta made him feel safe. He hoped that if he squeezed hard enough he would manage to make it to the hotel without leaking anymore. His damp underwear made him have to go much worse though...

Dom tried his best to calm himself down but he was unable to sit still anymore. The pressure in his bladder had gotten so bad that it actually started hurting him. The waist of his jeans was pushing against his over full bladder and the only think he could think about was the toilet that was waiting for him in his hotel room...

Okay, okay! Bad train of thought, very, very bad train of thought! Dom squirmed around, desperately gripping his cock as he felt a squirt of piss escape into his boxers. He slapped his free hand to his mouth to muffle his groan of pain as he held his piss back, feeling the tip of his dick burn slightly as he did so. God... He was gonna die from humiliation if this kept up, he was sure of it.  
He looked down and moved his hand slightly to check the damage and sure enough, a small wet spot was clearly visible on the light blue fabric. Dom silently swore to himself that he would only wear dark jeans from now on, that way if this horrifying situation ever happened again, it would at least not be as clearly visible as it was now.

Just at that moment the taxi stopped. Dom panicked and tried to act as casual as possible when the driver announced that they had finally arrived at the hotel.  
“Have a good rest of the evening sir.” The driver told him as he waited for Dom to get out which was far from easy. He slowly got out of the car, every movement caused his bladder to protest. It was now throbbing and he could feel the pee was ready to come out. Oh god he wished he could just go in the bushes but he didn’t dare to cause what if someone saw him and took pictures? He would die from embarrassment! With the remaining strength of his bladder muscles (which was very poorly) Dom made his way to the entree of the hotel. He was about to piss himself and he realized he didn’t even know which room he had so he had to go and ask the woman who was sitting at the desk. He hoped his bladder could still hold on but he highly doubted it...

Dom slowly made his way to the front desk and said, "Excuse me?"  
The woman looked up, "Hello sir, how may I help you?"  
Dom swallowed, "Um, I have a room booked here but I don't know which one and I need the key..."  
The woman turned to face her computer, "What name would the room be under?"  
"Either Dominic Harrison or Yungblud."  
The woman typed away on her computer for a moment, and Dom had to squeeze his legs together to keep from leaking again.  
"Looks like we have you in room 12C on the 12th floor. And," The woman opened a drawer under her desk and pulled out a small box, "here is your room key. Have a nice night sir."  
"Thank you, you too ma'am." Dom said as he took the box and slowly walked to the elevator.

It seemed like ages before the elevator finally arrived and Dom was now absolutely desperate. There was so much pressure in his bladder, he just couldn’t stand still and he nervously shifted his weight from his one leg to his other as he waited for the elevator.  
“Oh come on...” he whispered to himself and he gave his crotch a quick squeeze.  
Just then the elevator arrived and the doors opened. A middle aged woman was standing in it and she politely greeted him. Oh how he wished he would’ve been alone!  
Dom got in and pushed on the 12th floor. The doors closed behind him and he leaned against the mirrored wall of the elevator, crossing his legs tightly, hoping he could make it to his room safely...

The lady looked at him because what else was there to look at? Dom hated being in an elevator with someone because it was always super awkward. He didn’t know if he needed to start talking or not but he honestly didn’t care much this time because all he could think off was his bladder and how full it was. He literally felt like he was about to explode. The elevator was super slowly and he couldn’t help moving his legs nervously as he waited for the elevator to arrive on the 12th floor.

Suddenly a wave of desperation hit him and without warning he leaked into his underwear. He clearly felt the wetness and he panicked. He completely forgot about the lady who was in there with him and looked down at his jeans to find a larger growing wet spot right at his crotch.  
“Fuck...” he whispered to himself as he bit his lip and tried his best to keep himself from leaking any more.  
The lady turned to him and wanted to say something just when the elevator stopped on the 12th floor.

Dom hurried and quickly ran out if it, running down the hallway to his room.  
As he ran he could feel how he was leaking even more and his underwear was actually getting wet right now.  
“Fuck fuck fuck...” he whispered when he finally arrived at his room. He put the key in the lock and wanted to turn it around but his hands were all sweaty and he just couldn’t do it.  
“Just fucking open already!” Dom cursed as he turned the key around with his one hand, grabbing his crotch with his other as he felt some pee run down his thigh  
Oh god he was actually starting to wet himself...

Dom threw open the door once he finally got it unlocked, and slammed it shut behind him as he walked as fast as he could towards the bathroom. He was constantly leaking, his piss coming out in a painfully slow stream as he made one final, desperate attempt to make it to the toilet. 

He threw open the bathroom door and didn't even bother to close it as he rushed to stand in front of the toilet. The sight of relief being so close made his bladder clench painfully before his muscles simply couldn't take it anymore, and his bladder forcefully started to completely void itself into Dom's jeans. Dom panicked and quickly tried to undo his pants, but was horrified to discover his zipper was stuck. He tried to force it down a few times before simply giving up and just letting it happen as he leaned against the wall behind him and completely relaxed his body, which caused his piss to pour out of him even faster. He closed his eyes and moaned in relief as he felt his jeans become saturated with his piss. He could hear it as the liquid hissed out of him and hit the inside of his jeans. It felt so good to finally let it out, he couldn't stop the helpless moans from leaving him as he stood there wetting himself in absolute bliss. 

Dom opened his eyes after a moment and looked down at his jeans, where he could clearly see the large wet patch glistening with piss as it continuously flowed down his legs to join the growing puddle at his feet. He couldn't even make himself feel embarrassed about it anymore, it just felt too good, and he was alone anyway, so he was reassured by the fact that no one else would ever know this happened. Dom pissed his pants for a solid two minutes before he finally felt the stream slow down and come to a stop, and he couldn't hold back the final sigh of relief that escaped him as it did so. 

Now that it was over, Dom could feel his wet jeans sticking to his legs as the fabric started to cool, and he cringed at the feeling. He dreaded having to find a way to discreetly clean his clothes and the large puddle on the bathroom floor, but there would be time to worry about that later, after he had taken a much needed and well deserved bath...


	10. Accident at the mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and his girlfriend Halsey go shopping together. She takes her time and Dom needs to pee but isn’t allowed to use the store’s private bathroom since it’s only for the staff. Will they find a public bathroom or will he end up having an accident?

Accident at the mall (10)

Today Dom and his girlfriend Halsey went on a shopping trip at the mall.  
Dom quite liked shopping but he usually did it on his own and it didn’t take super long since he always quickly decided if he was going to buy a certain item or not. His girlfriend was always doubting, trying on tons of clothes and couldn’t decide what she would get.  
Today he told himself he wouldn’t let it bother him and he would enjoy their time together. 

When they arrived at the mall the went to McDonald’s first. Halsey wasn’t super pleased about his choice since she would’ve preferred a fancy restaurant instead but she eventually agreed. Dom loved fries and hamburgers and the best thing about McDonald’s were the large sodas with refill option...  
So they went and had lunch, Dom enjoyed his cheeseburger while his girlfriend was having a salad. Every now and then he took a large sip from his lemonade. Halsey discreetly looked at him as he did so. She thought he wouldn’t notice but he did and when she looked at him again he asked: “Why do you keep looking? Regretting you didn’t get a burger? Want a bite?” Dom laughed and wanted to pass her the burger but she refused.  
“No thanks. I was just checking on you...” she said as she pointed at his large cup of soda. “You don’t want to drink too much...”  
Dom rolled his eyes.  
“Gosh, you sound like my mom! It’s just soda, I’m not gonna get drunk!”  
Halsey gave him a serious look.  
“That’s not what it’s about. You know what happened last time at the movies...”  
The smile disappeared from Dom’s face as he looked at her.  
“Please don’t remind me...”  
“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I’m just warning you.”  
Dom smiled as he took another sip of his soda.  
“I will be fine. I’m a big boy.” He said and stared laughing.  
Halsey couldn’t help it and smiled.

After lunch they went to a few clothing stores and like Dom expected Halsey was trying on lots of stuff, always asking him wether she should buy this or not. Dom found it quite nice that his girlfriend wanted his styling advice even though they had a different fashion sense.  
Dom waited outside the fitting room and of course he got bored pretty soon but luckily Halsey asked him to go get a dress in another colour, that way he had something to do as well so Dom went to look for it.  
He was looking at the glitter dresses, looking for the right size when a saleswoman passed by.  
“Can I help you, sir?” She asked.  
Dom didn’t see her coming and jumped up. “Eh no thanks. I’m just helping out my girlfriend.” He replied.  
“Alright then. If you need any help, don’t hesitate to ask.”  
“Okay. Thank you.” Dom answered and smiled at her as he grabbed the dress and made his way back to the fitting rooms to hand it to Halsey so she could try it on. 

As he was waiting for her Dom stood with his back against the wall, looking around a bit when he suddenly noticed the fullness of his bladder. He didn’t know how long it had been but he definitely felt like he needed a pee soon. He hoped this was the last store so that he could go and look for a bathroom soon because he felt like the soda had made its way to his bladder quite quickly...

They paid for the clothes and left the store, Halsey was already about to go in the next one and when she saw Dom didn’t follow her she looked behind her.  
“Aren’t you coming?” She asked as she looked at Dom and noticed him scanning the mall with his eyes. He was looking for something and she had a feeling she knew what that was and she really hoped she was wrong.  
“Eh yes Babe, I’m here.” He said and followed her inside the store.

Soon they were in the fitting rooms again. Dom was sitting on a little couch in front of a large mirror, next to him the fitting room where his girlfriend was. He decided to look on his phone for a while, played a game and then got bored of that so he put his phone back in the pocket of his white denim overalls. He got distracted by his bladder which was filling up very soon and he knew he needed to find a bathroom before he got desperate.  
He didn’t have any more time to think about it cause suddenly Halsey opened the curtain of the fitting room and showed off the little black dress she was wearing.  
“What do you think?” She asked him as she posed and then turned around for him to see the lace detailed back.  
“It looks gorgeous. I’d wear it too.” Dom replied and grinned.  
Halsey couldn’t help but smile.  
“We could share it...” She answered playfully.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Dom answered as he nervously moved his legs. He really needed to pee now, fuck!  
Halsey ignored the warning signs and went back into the fitting room to change.  
Dom looked at himself in the mirror and realized these overalls were not a good outfit, considering the situation. His bladder was already very full right now and he couldn’t keep ignoring it. If he wanted or not, he’d need to admit that he needed a bathroom soon...

He got up and the sudden movement increased the pressure in his bladder and he had to cross his legs for a second.  
He walked over to the fitting room and leaned against the wall next to it.  
“Babe? Are you almost done?”  
“Almost. Why are you asking?”  
She could feel what was coming.  
“I need to pee...” Dom admitted and he nervously shifted his weight from his one leg to his other trying to release some of the pressure he was feeling but it wasn’t helping much. He had gotten from needing to pee a little, to having to go really badly super quickly and it was worrying him.  
“Oh Dom...” his girlfriend replied as she opened the curtain, the dress on her arm.  
He looked down at his creepers like a shy little kid and he could feel himself blushing.  
“I’m gonna go pay for this, then we’ll find a bathroom okay?” She said and then kissed him shortly. 

They walked to the cash desk, only to find a long row of people waiting. Dom quickly counted and there were at least 10 people in front of them. This was not good. This was going to take ages! The more he thought about it, the worse he needed to pee and he was starting to get really nervous cause he didn’t want to make it obvious that he needed to go really badly by now.  
Dom moaned softly as he looked at the line in front of them, his girlfriend noticed and turned at him.  
“This is gonna take a while...”  
“I’ve noticed...” Dom answered as nervously started moving his legs again.  
Halsey looked at him, then at the line in front of them.  
“Are you going to be okay?”  
Dom bit his lip. He knew he wasn’t...  
“I have to go really bad...” he admitted and just when he said that he felt a wave of desperation hit him and quickly squeezed his thighs together.  
“Do you know where the bathrooms are?” He asked her then.  
“I don’t if I have to be honest...Maybe you can ask a sales assistant?” She answered.  
He didn’t like asking someone but considering how bad he needed to go he knew he didn’t have any other choice.  
“I’m gonna do that. I’ll be right back.” 

Dom left his girlfriend and walked around in the large store, trying to find a sales assistant. It took him a while and when he finally did she didn’t notice him at first. It was a blonde woman, wearing all black clothing just like all the others who worked there.  
“Excuse me, madam?” Dom asked.  
She turned around to him.  
“Yes how may I help you?”  
Dom didn’t look at her at first cause he was embarrassed to ask.  
“Do you eh...know where I can find a bathroom?” As he said it he could feel another wave of desperation hit him and he had a hard time acting casual.  
The woman looked at him.  
“You’ll have to go to department two which is all on the other side of building, there you can find public restrooms.”  
Was she being serious? He wasn’t going to make it to the other side of the building considering his protesting bladder...  
Dom was squeezing his thighs together as he was standing there, trying to not pee dance in front of her which was really hard.  
“Oh...You don’t have a bathroom in the store?” He asked, hoping she would say yes.  
The woman nodded her head.  
“No, I’m sorry sir. Our toilet isn’t available for customers.”  
Dom felt himself needing to go worse every second and her saying this made him start to panic.  
“Oh please, could you make an exception?” He looked at her with puppy eyes, something that always worked with his girlfriend but clearly not with this woman.  
“I’m sorry sir. We simply aren’t allowed.”  
Dom felt a wave of desperation hit him again and his bladder cramped a bit.  
Oh fuck he had to go! Why did she have to make such an issue about it?  
He couldn’t help it and moaned softly out of desperation as he nervously squirmed.  
“I’ll pay you to use it.” He said desperately as he got out his wallet.  
“I said no, sir. Will you please let me work now?” She answered annoyed.  
Dom was getting really pissed and desperate. He didn’t know what to do anymore cause there was no way he could make it to the bathrooms in department two.  
He wanted to curse at her but just at that moment Halsey walked up to him, holding an extra bag.  
“What is going on here?” She asked.  
“That lady doesn’t want to let me use her fucking bathroom!” Dom answered pissed and desperate, he couldn’t control himself anymore.  
The woman turned around.  
“Will you take him with you please?” She asked Halsey. “If not I’m gonna have to call the security!”  
Halsey looked at her confused and also started to get annoyed.  
“Excuse me?”  
“That’s how it is, miss. He can’t keep helping me from doing my job!”  
“All because he simply asked you to use the bathroom?” She replied.  
“He asked me and I said no. It’s not possible. He doesn’t have to keep asking.”  
Halsey was annoyed because the lady was making such a big deal of it.  
“Is it really that hard to let him go? He has bladder issues, you know...”  
Dom didn’t expect her to say that and he hoped it would help but he highly doubted it and by the time they were arguing they would’ve found another bathroom already.  
“That’s not my problem.” The sales woman answered, getting out her phone to probably call the security.  
Halsey felt Dom pulling at the sleeve of her leather jacket.  
“Let’s just go babe...this bitch is clearly not giving in.”  
Halsey looked from Dom to the lady and back and the turned around, grabbing his arm.  
“Let’s go. Thanks for the great customer service!” She yelled as he pulled Dom out of the store with her. 

They were standing right at the entrance now. Halsey was still pissed about the way the woman treated them.  
“That’s unbelievable! I could sue them for this you know...”  
“Babe It doesn’t matter...getting angry won’t help...”  
Dom said as he nervously squirmed around. The pressure in his bladder had gotten really bad and he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it much longer.  
Halsey noticed he was clearly not okay and looked at him worried.  
“Let’s go to the upstairs bathrooms, okay?” She said.  
Dom nodded his head as he crossed his legs tightly when another awful wave of desperation hit him. He felt how he was leaking in his underwear and the spurt of hot piss made his briefs damp.  
“Ohh fuck...” he whispered to himself and he panicky grabbed his crotch and squeezed.  
Halsey looked and just knew what was going to happen.  
“Oh god, Dom please not again!”  
He gave her a desperate look as he was still holding himself like a toddler would.  
“I can’t help it okay...I just need to go. Right now!” He yelled.  
“Don’t yell at me!” She replied as she looked around and saw that people were watching them.  
“So what do we do know?” She asked, more to herself than to him.  
“I don’t know just help me please I’m gonna wet myself!” He answered desperately.

Halsey looked around quickly and then she noticed the McDonald’s they went to earlier.  
“Let’s go back there. They have bathrooms. Come on!” She gave him her hand and had to force him to move.  
“Wait not so fast!” Dom answered as he tried to follow her with his throbbing bladder.  
“I can’t do this...” he complained, every step he took made his bladder cramp and he knew he was going to end up having an accident any time soon.  
“Yes you can!” She encouraged him but just at that moment, when they were halfway, Dom got another wave of desperation and he froze as he felt another spurt of pee escape into his underwear.  
“Oh fuck...” he whispered to himself and he quickly grabbed his dick and squeezed even harder than before to prevent himself from peeing even more but he just couldn’t hold it anymore. The tip of his dick was burning and he just couldn’t hold it back any longer. The hot piss started gushing out and filled his underwear quickly, it didn’t take long before he felt the wetness on his hand that was still holding his crotch and he quickly let go of it, causing him to pee even more forcefully.  
“Fuck fuck fuck...”  
No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop the flow and he kept pissing himself in the middle of the mall, his girlfriend holding his other hand while he did.  
The warm pee ran down his right leg and quickly formed a light yellow puddle on the floor. He could hear himself peeing and was embarrassed to death cause he wasn’t able to stop himself. He ended up closing his eyes until his stream finally slowed down to a tickle and stopped. When he opened them again he saw the front of his white overalls were soaked and a bit yellow looking. The fabric was sticking to his skin and felt all warm, he found it super gross even though it wasn’t the first time this happened to him. 

He didn’t dare to look at his girlfriend because he knew she was going to be pissed again.  
“I’m sorry...” he said softly, with a sad sounding voice.  
“Oh Dom...” she said and to his surprise she grabbed him and hugged him tightly.  
“You’re not mad?” He asked, sniffing a little.  
“Of course not.” She replied. “It’s all the fault of that stupid sales woman!” She still sounded frustrated.  
She let go of Dom and looked at him and kissed him to make him feel better.  
“It’s okay...Let’s go to McDonald’s anyways so you can get yourself cleaned up. We can’t go home like that.”  
Dom looked at her.  
“But I don’t have any other clothes with me.”  
Halsey winked and showed him the bag she was holding.  
“We still have the dress...”

So it happened that Dom went back home with his girlfriend, wearing the little black dress she had bought (for herself) earlier. He felt a bit awkward because people were looking at him and he usually wasn’t wearing this as a daily look, only to perform but he was so glad she was with him this time and didn’t get mad but actually helped him out.  
They walked out of the mall, going back to the car and Dom was glad they were heading back home cause he wasn’t feeling very comfortable having to wear the dress without underwear... 😉


	11. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and his guitarist Adam spend the night together in a hotel room and have lots of fun together. Dom gets really embarrassed when he ends up having an accident in front of Adam.   
This story was requested by kandiangel3

The Sleepover (11)

After tonight’s show Dom was staying in a hotel since it was mid winter and way too cold to stay in the tourbus. He wasn’t in the mood to spent his evening alone though so he decided to ask Adam if he wanted to keep him some company for the night.  
Adam seemed to be surprised but that didn’t mean he didn’t like the request.  
“How about your girlfriend?” He asked carefully. “Won’t she get mad if we...”  
Dom looked at him as he ran his hand through his messy hair.  
“She’s not here now. She knows I’m on tour so she won’t be suspecting anything...”  
He had a playful smile on his face.  
“Alright. If you say so...”  
Adam winked at him and they entered their hotel room together. 

The show had ended not that late so they still had plenty of time to be each other’s company. Dom sat down on the bed and started taking off his creepers. He then took off his hoodie as well.  
“It’s quite hot in here.” He said and winked at Adam.  
His guitarist smiled. “That’s what you wanted, right?”  
“Yeah...”  
Dom then started taking off his black and white striped pants and dumped them on the chair in the corner of the room.  
Adam just watched him. Dom started laughing when he noticed.  
“I forgot to bring pyjamas...” He said and grinned.  
“I don’t mind...”

Dom was now sitting on the bed next to Adam, he was only wearing his pink t-shirt and light grey Calvin Klein boxers. And his pink socks of course. He rarely took them off, except for washing them obviously.  
Adam was wearing a striped pyjama shirt and some black shorts. They decided to watch some tv since they finally had some free time.  
Dom was enjoying their boys night. As much as he liked being with Halsey, he felt different when he was with Adam. He couldn’t really explain it.  
Just when he wanted to say something suddenly his phone rang and he quickly looked at the screen to see “HALSEY IS CALLING”.  
“Oh fuck...” he grabbed it and looked at Adam before he answered the call.  
“Don’t say anything okay?”  
He agreed and Dom picked up the phone.

“Hey babe.” He said casually.  
“Hey Dom.” Halsey answered.  
“Everything okay?” He asked. “You sound quite off...”  
“No, I’m fine. Why did it take that long for you to pick up?” She asked then.  
Oh there you had it. She was always suspecting things, thinking he was cheating on her or something.  
“Eh...”  
Dom looked at Adam and hoped he would help him out but he gave him a questioning look. Dom’s eyes scanned the room as he thought of something he could say when he noticed the bathroom on the other side of the room.  
“It’s cause I was on the toilet...” he finally replied.  
“Oh...” Halsey answered, not expecting this answer.  
“Yeah. I had to wipe before I could pick up the phone.” He said with a grin on his face.  
“I get it, I don’t need all the details!” She answered and couldn’t help laughing.  
“How did the show go?” She continued then.  
“It went great! It was absolutely mental!” Dom almost yelled. “The crowd was so hyped and we met all the fans afterwards. I’m a very happy boy.” He said as he looked at Adam who was sitting next to him and they both smiled.  
“I’m glad about that.” His girlfriend answered. “I’m gonna go to bed soon, I’m quite tired.” She continued.  
“That’s alright, babe. I hope you sleep well. I’ll miss you.” Dom said and he made a kissing noise.  
She laughed. “I’ll miss you too. Sweet dreams.”  
“Sweet dreams. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

Dom ended the call and threw his phone on the bed as he looked at Adam.  
“I wasn’t expecting her to call.” He said and he started laughing nervously.  
“You said she wouldn’t suspect anything...” Adam answered.  
“Nah she doesn’t. She’s always like that.” Dom replied. “Nothing to worry about!” He said and smiled at him.  
Adam smiled back.  
Dom was glad he found something dumb to say to her why he was so late picking up the phone. Thinking about this, he actually needed the toilet. Not for that but he needed to pee. He hadn’t gone to the bathroom after the show and hadn’t even felt the need to, probably due to the adrenaline but now he noticed the fullness of his bladder. He needed to take care of that soon but it could wait, right?

They watched some more tv when Adam suddenly confessed he was hungry.  
“Ah me too man.” Dom replied. “We don’t have food here though...”  
Adam looked at the little folder on the bedside table.  
“We could call the room service?”  
“Good!” Dom immediately got excited. People without ADHD were far this energetic this late at night.  
“I’ll call.” Adam said as he picked up the phone from the bedside table.  
“What do we get though?” He asked after entering the number.  
“Pizza...” Dom whispered.

A knock on the door.  
“That’s the room service!”  
Dom yelled. “You go! I can’t open the door in my underwear...”  
“Alright.” Adam got up and walked to the door and opened it.  
“Pizza, right?” The delivery guy asked, handing Adam the hot box.  
“Yep. Thank you so much sir. We’ll pay tomorrow, when we get the bill from the room.”  
“Okay. Have a nice evening!”  
“Bye!”

They were eating their pepperoni pizza while watching an action movie on tv. As he was eating, Dom noticed the fullness of his bladder. He had forgotten about it for a while but he definitely needed to go now.  
He decided he would go after he finished eating.

When they finished, Adam got both of them a soda from the mini bar. Dom was very thirsty and drank almost half of it in one go.  
He put the can on the bedside table and then looked at Adam.  
He wanted to get up to finally go pee since he now felt lots of pressure in his bladder, the drink definitely wasn’t helping when Adam turned at him.  
“Thanks for letting me stay.” He suddenly said.  
“No problem.” Dom answered and smiled at him.  
Adam got a bit closer to him.  
“No, for real. It’s really sweet.” He said as he looked Dom in the eyes.  
Dom looked at him and got a bit closer to him as well. Their bodies were now touching.  
“It’s because I like you.” He replied.  
Adam gently touched Dom’s messy hair.  
“That’s good because I like you too, Dom...”  
It was silent for a moment and they kept getting closer to each other and then they finally kissed.

Dom wasn’t expecting this to happen when he invited Adam for a sleepover but he did enjoy it.  
He only would’ve enjoyed it much more if he didn’t need to pee. He had to go really badly and he was having a hard time staying still.  
While they were still kissing passionately he suddenly felt a wave of desperation hit him and he panicked, quickly moving his hand towards his crotch.  
Oh fuck he needed to go so badly and this was not the right moment!  
Dom hoped Adam would stop kissing so he could go and pee but he didn’t want to ruin the moment.  
Then Adam grabbed him and pulled Dom so he would lie on top of him. This position was not good for Dom’s bladder since lying on his tummy made the pressure he was feeling so much worse and he felt he was about to leak.

Adam looked at him playfully and wanted to kiss him again but Dom tried to get out of his grip.  
“Adam...”  
He didn’t listen. Dom could feel his bladder was throbbing. This wasn’t good!  
“Adam...” he tried again.  
The boy finally looked up.  
“What’s wrong? Don’t you like it?”  
Dom looked away for a second.  
“I do...” he answered.  
“What’s wrong then baby?” Adam asked, running his hands over Dom’s chest and went down.  
No no no...  
“I need to pee...” Dom replied softly and he could feel himself blush.  
Adam laughed. “That can wait, right?”  
Dom bit his lip as he felt a wave of desperation hit him again and he felt his bladder cramping.  
“No...I have to go really bad...” he admitted.  
Adam looked at him. Dom looked all desperate and this got him even more excited than he already was.  
“I think you’re cute when you need to pee...” he whispered.  
“Ohh come on...” Dom answered. “I’m being serious I really gotta piss, Adam!” He said desperately. He could feel his bladder was at his limit.  
“I’m being serious too, Dom. You’re so hot when you’re desperate. Hold it for me.”  
Dom moaned as Adams hands made its way down to his lower stomach. He touched his full bladder and Dom moaned even harder.  
“Ohh...don’t...” He said as he tried his best to hold it but he could feel himself leak a bit. Oh fuck...  
“You can hold it...” Adam teased him as he went down even more and touched Dom’s crotch.  
He couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Adam please... I’m gonna piss myself...” Dom whined but he didn’t listen and continued touching his crotch.

Dom’s dick was throbbing and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t take it anymore. He felt another wave of desperation hit him and when his bladder cramped, its muscles gave in. The hot pee started coming out, making his underwear damp at first but it didn’t take long before it got soaking wet and he was forcefully pissing into Adam’s hand since he was still holding his crotch.  
“Oh god...” Dom said as he continued peeing his boxers. He tried stopping it but he couldn’t and he kept peeing until he was all empty. When he was done he closed his eyes and didn’t dare to look at Adam. He had let him go and Dom rolled over to the other side of the bed, lying on his back with his eyes closed as he sighed.  
“I’m sorry...” he said softly.  
Adam turned at him.  
“Don’t be sorry...It’s alright. It was just an accident.”  
Dom opened his eyes and looked at him.  
“A stupid accident.” He replied kinda annoyed. “I told you I needed to go.”  
“I know you did. I wanted to see how much longer you could hold it.”  
“Well, I ended up pissing all over you. Is that what you had in mind?” Dom answered, he didn’t seem to pleased about it.  
“Actually yes...” Adam answered and smiled.  
Dom noticed he wasn’t joking and didn’t feel as bad anymore.  
“So you don’t think it’s gross?” He asked.  
Adam nodded.  
“Not at all. Like I said. I think it’s really cute.”  
Dom didn’t know what to say at first.  
“Thanks...” he answered shyly. He looked down at his soaked underwear that was now dark grey. It was all hot and sticky and he wanted to take it off. 

He sat up straight and wanted to get up and walk to the bathroom but Adam stopped him.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Taking this off. It’s all wet and gross.” Dom replied as he looked at his boxers and put his legs slightly apart.  
“Want some help?” Adam asked and winked at him.  
Dom didn’t answer.  
“This isn’t normal right?” He said as he looked at Adam who was still lying in bed.  
“What do you mean?” He answered as he sat up straight.  
“That I just pissed myself.” Dom replied. “Like it happens quite often...you know...” His voice sounded sad and Adam felt bad for fetishizing him. He didn’t know this happened to him before. (Except when he had an accident after a show and he helped him clean up but he thought it was just a one time event.)

Dom sat down on the bed again and Adam came to sit next to him.  
“Halsey wants me to see a doctor...” Dom said as he looked down at his pink socks.  
“So she knows about it?” Adam asked.  
Dom sighed. “She does...And she says she’s worried about me. And she’s probably right...Boys my age aren’t supposed to have accidents anymore...”  
Adam saw Dom was feeling sad and so sounded his voice so he got closer to him and grabbed him.  
“Don’t feel bad about this. It’s alright.”  
Dom started crying softly.  
“It’s not...Look at me...” he said and he looked down at his wet boxers that felt very cold by now.  
“All I see is a very cute guy.” Adam answered and he started hugging him.  
“Thank you...” Dom answered and sniffed.  
Adam held him for a while and he eventually said: “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up now.” He got up and held his hand for Dom to grab it, which he did and then they walked towards the bathroom together...


	12. Doctor Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom’s girlfriend Halsey is worried about him since he keeps having accidents. She decides to take him to the doctor for a checkup. The tests require a full bladder...

Doctor Doctor (12)

Dom was sitting in the passenger seat of the car while Halsey was driving. She had made him a doctor’s appointment without telling him and he wasn’t in the best mood.  
“You could’ve at least asked me about it.” He said annoyed while looking outside the window.  
“I’ve asked you about it before, Dom.” She replied. “You didn’t think it was necessary but I do.”

She made the appointment after she found Dom’s boxers from the night before. They were in his bagage all the way in the back and he had forgotten about taking them out and putting them in the laundry before she noticed. It was too late now. Even though they were all dry, she must’ve smelled the pee because later she asked him what had happened.  
Dom first had no idea what she was talking about.  
“What do you mean what happened?” He had asked her.  
“I think you know better than me...”  
For a second Dom was worried she might have found out that Adam stayed with him for the night but thankfully she had no clue.  
“Your boxers.” Halsey said.  
“They smell like pee...”  
“Huh?” Dom still acted like he didn’t know what she was talking about but his girlfriend knew he was just playing along.  
“I’m being serious, Dom.” She said as she looked at him and she indeed didn’t look like she was joking.  
“Did you pee yourself again?”  
Oh fuck...  
The images from the night with Adam came back and Dom felt himself getting embarrassed. Not only about having pissed on himself again but also cause he had been doing things with Adam that he shouldn’t have been doing. At least not now he had a girlfriend.  
They had taken a bath together and had much more fun than expected...  
He nodded and looked down at his feet.  
“Dom?” Halsey asked him again.  
He sighed and looked at her shyly. Did she really have to point this out? He wished he left the underwear in the trash of the hotel room but now it was too late.  
“I did...” he admitted. Of course he wasn’t going to say he pissed on Adam as well!  
“How did that happen?” She asked, like a mom who talks to her child when it has done something wrong.  
Dom blushed a little.  
“I had to go really badly when I got off stage...” he lied. “I wanted to go to the bathroom immediately but people were holding me up...”  
This seemed pretty realistic, right?  
Halsey sat down next to him on the couch and looked at her boyfriend.  
“It didn’t happen in front of them, I hope?” She asked, partly worried and embarrassed for him.  
Dom shook his head but didn’t look at her.  
Halsey then held him and they sat in silence for a while.

They had arrived at the hospital and were now sitting in the waiting room. Dom’s mood had gotten a bit better thankfully but he wasn’t very patient and it was hard for him to sit still. Not only because of his ADHD but also because of his bladder. He hadn’t used the bathroom before leaving and he now regretted it. The doctor could come any time soon and he didn’t dare to tell his girlfriend that he already needed to pee.  
He could feel the pressure in his bladder was slowly building up and he squirmed in his seat.  
Halsey noticed and looked at him.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Dom didn’t know what he had to say but he decided to just admit his need.  
“I need to pee...” he answered softly as he moved his legs a bit.  
“Oh Dom, already?” She asked and couldn’t help sighing.  
He wanted to say something but she then the doctor came walking into the waiting room.  
“Mr. Harrison?” He asked and looked around the room.  
“Come on.” Halsey said as she poked him so he would get up and follow her to the doctor’s office.

“Take a seat.” The doctor said after he had greeted them. He sat down at his desk and looked at Dom and his girlfriend.  
“Tell me what’s the matter?” He asked kindly.  
Dom didn’t dare to look at him and squirmed in his seat nervously.  
“Eh...”  
“He has bladder issues, doctor.” Halsey spoke for him.  
Dom gave her an annoyed look. He could’ve said that himself, he wasn’t a baby anymore!  
“Alright.” The doctor answered as he looked at her, then at Dom and he noticed how uncomfortable the messy haired boy was.  
“I think it might be better if me and Mr Harrison get to talk. Since it’s a private thing, you know...” he said as he looked at Halsey.  
She seemed a bit annoyed because she made this appointment and wanted to explain everything for him but now the doctor wanted to talk to him alone.  
“Okay, fine.” She said shortly as she walked to the door to leave.  
“You can just wait in the waiting room again.” The doctor said. She just nodded and then left. 

As soon as they were alone the doctor looked at Dom who was still moving around on the chair.  
“Good. I thought you might like some privacy as this is something quite embarrassing, isn’t it?”  
Dom nodded.  
“So, when did this all start?” He asked.  
He honestly didn’t know, he never felt like he had an actual issue, it was just his girlfriend that was making such a big deal of this.  
“I’m not sure...” he answered.  
“Okay. And what exactly are you experiencing?”  
Dom bounced his leg up and down in an attempt to ignore his filling up bladder. Talking about peeing definitely wasn’t helping.  
“I just get desperate to pee often.” He answered. “And I’ve wet myself a few times...” he continued and he could feel himself getting a bit red.  
“Alright. There’s no need to be ashamed of it.” The doctor answered.  
“I think it’s mainly your girlfriend who is concerned about it, which is understandable of course. I guess it’s the best if we do some tests to check if your bladder is in good condition, if we know that we already have a better idea of what exactly is causing your issues.”  
The doctor looked at him, waiting for him to agree doing the tests.  
“Are you okay with doing the tests today?” He asked then. “It’s nothing to worry about. First you’ll an ultrasound and then there will be taken a scan just to make sure there’s nothing abnormal. The tests do require a full bladder though so I advise to drink some water while you’re waiting...”  
Dom crossed his legs as he gave the doctor a shy smile.  
“I guess I don’t need the water. I already need to go...” he said as he wiggled a bit.  
The doctor couldn’t help laughing.  
“Well, that’s perfect. You go back to the waiting room and a nurse will come and get you for the ultrasound, okay?”  
“Okay.”

Dom sat next to his girlfriend in the waiting room again. His need to pee had grown a lot and he was constantly moving around which made Halsey nervous.  
“Can’t you stay still for a second?” She asked kinda annoyed.  
“I gotta pee...” Dom whined.  
“I know you do but you heard what the doctor said, your bladder needs to be full.” She answered.  
“I just hope the nurse gets here soon...” Dom said and squirmed in his seat again.  
Thankfully it didn’t take too long before the nurse called him and he had to follow her all the way down the hallway.  
Halsey had to wait for him in the waiting room again.  
They entered a room, and the nurse showed him the dressing room.  
“You can take off your clothes here and then lock the door so all your stuff stays safe. You can keep on your underwear and then put this on.” She said as she handed him a white and green hospital gown.  
Very sexy...thought Dom as he took it from her.

When she left he started undressing. He was standing in his boxers, white ones this time which was even worse cause if he had an accident in them they would have yellow stains...  
Don’t think about that! He tried to tell himself as he put on the hospital dress. He couldn’t look in the mirror but he didn’t need one to know he looked absolutely ridiculous in it. Actually he was glad Halsey wasn’t here right now.  
“Are you almost done, sir?” The nurse suddenly asked.  
“Yeah, just a minute...” Dom answered as he was shifting his weight from his one leg to his other. It was very cold in the room and this only made him have to go worse. He hoped all of this wouldn’t take too long so he could go and relieve himself soon. He gave his crotch a quick squeeze before he left the dressing rooms and went to the nurse. 

Dom laid down on the doctor’s table for the ultra sound. Again this room was very cold and he had a hard time keeping his legs still as he was waiting for the doctor to arrive. He couldn’t stop thinking about his full bladder and how badly he needed to go and that he didn’t want to have an accident again.  
Thankfully the doctor arrived quickly, greeted him and sat down, grabbing the ultrasound equipment.  
“This is going to be a bit cold.” He said as he squeezed a clear gel onto Dom’s lower tummy. It was indeed very cold and felt quite weird. Dom tried to distract himself as the doctor started touching his belly with the ultrasound thingy.  
“Let’s take a look.” He said as he looked at the screen in front of him.  
He moved around and started putting pressure on Dom’s bladder which didn’t feel good at all.  
He bit his lip as he tried to stay calm.  
“Does this hurt?” The doctor asked when he noticed his reaction.  
Dom nodded his head.  
He just had to pee really bad and pushing on his bladder wasn’t helping him!  
He didn’t say anything about it and hoped it would be over soon.  
“Take a deep breath for me.” The doctor said then. Dom did what he asked and then the doctor pushed real hard. The pressure he felt in his bladder was awful and he felt like he was going to pee himself if this was going to take much longer. He tried hard to not panic but he couldn’t help his legs were shaking.  
The doctor finally stopped pushing. “All done.” He said and smiled at Dom.  
Thank god!  
He nervously smiled at the doctor as he tried to control his legs which wasn’t really working.  
“Are you okay, sir?” The doctor asked, looking at his shaky legs.  
“I’m fine...” Dom answered. “Just a bit cold.”  
In reality he was dying for a piss...

Dom was super glad he didn’t have to wait anymore for the scan, after he left the ultrasound room the nurse got back to him and leaded him to the place where they were going to take the scan.  
“Do you have any piercings?” She asked as the entered the room.  
Dom shook his head.  
“Okay. You may lie down here.” She said as she put a pillow on the table to rest his head on. Dom did what she asked and lied down, his bladder was extremely full and he didn’t know if he could hold it much longer.  
He wasn’t comfortable at all and squirmed a bit, trying to find a position to ease his bladder but it was just useless.  
“It’s not the most comfortable thing but it’ll be over in 15 minutes.” The nurse said as she smiled at him.

15 minutes? Dom could feel himself panic. This was going to take ages!  
The nurse handed him a little remote that had a red button on it.  
“Here take this.” She said. “I’m gonna enter you in the scan now. If you’re not feeling well or something is wrong, press the red button and I’ll get to you. Okay?”  
Dom nodded and he nervously moved his legs. He had to pee so freaking bad!!  
The nurse noticed his moving legs and looked at him.  
“Also: try to stay as still as you can. The scan doesn’t work when you’re moving around.”  
She gently smiled at him and then got him ready to start the scan.  
“You’re all good, sir. I’m going to start it now.” She said and then disappeared.  
There was Dom lying in the scan, feeling claustrophobic, with his bladder that started throbbing cause it was begging him for release. This wasn’t good at all...

He didn’t know how much time passed but it seemed like ages and he didn’t know if he was allowed to talk or not because otherwise he would’ve asked the nurse how many minutes there were left but he didn’t dare to say anything. He was still holding the little remote she gave him earlier, his hand was all sweaty.  
Dom tried to relax himself and take his mind of his bladder but at this point it was simply impossible. He had to piss so bad it was starting to hurt him and he honestly didn’t know what to do.  
Suddenly a wave of desperation hit him and he couldn’t help it when he leaked into his underwear. Oh fuck! This couldn’t be fucking happening again! Not now! 

Dom panicked and he didn’t care anymore about the rules, quickly grabbing his crotch out of desperation and squeezed it real hard. He could feel his boxers were a bit damp and this made him have to go even worse. The tip of his dick was burning and he knew he would start peeing all over the place if he had to wait for another five minutes.  
What was he going to do? 

Dom bit his lip, closed his eyes and sighed, thinking of what he could do and just then his bladder cramped really badly, causing him to let go another - much larger spurt into his underwear. Fuck no!  
He squeezed even harder but it didn’t help and he could feel the wetness on his hand. Shit! He didn’t know what else to do and as he felt more pee come out of his throbbing dick he quickly pressed the red button of the remote. He didn’t know what would happen now but for some reason his bladder muscles relaxed, causing him to let go of all the pee he had been holding. It started gushing out forcefully, completely soaking his underwear, the wetness went all up to his bum which felt awful and a huge puddle formed on the table of the scan.  
“Oh fuck this...” Dom whispered to himself and sighed, closing his eyes as he continued peeing himself. 

“You pushed on the bell, sir?” The nurse asked, as she had stopped the scan.  
“What’s wrong?” She continued.  
Dom knew his face was all red from embarrassment.  
He didn’t dare to look when the nurse pulled the table out of the scan.  
“Well...” He said and didn’t continue his sentence because she could already see what happened.  
The table was all wet, so was the front of his hospital gown. He wished he could become invisible, he felt so bad! Halsey was right. He had a serious problem, he couldn’t keep pissing himself!  
He looked down as the nurse inspected the damage.  
“Looks like you’ve had a little accident.” She said as she looked at him.  
This wasn’t even little anymore, the floodgates completely opened! 

“I’m so sorry...” Dom said shyly as he still didn’t look at her. He felt absolutely awful.  
The nurse saw how embarrassed he was and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s alright. No need to be sorry. You can get up, the scan is finished anyway.” She said.  
Dom slowly sat straight, trying to avoid the puddle of his own piss. His underwear was soaked and all warm, sticking to his skin at the front and the back. It felt so gross, not to talk about the hideous hospital dress he was wearing!  
The nurse looked at him and didn’t really know what to say.  
“Eh...you can put your clothes back on...I’ll clean this up...”  
Dom gave her an embarrassed look.  
“I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to do this...”  
She shook her head.  
“No need to apologize.” She said and smiled at him. 

Feeling absolutely miserable, Dom returned to the dressing cabinet and took off his soaked white boxers and the dress which he both dropped on the floor. The nurse had given him a bunch of paper towels so he could sorta clean him up, at least dry himself off. He still felt gross and he could smell the pee but there was nothing else he could do than put back on his clothes. He forced himself back into his black skinny jeans, without underwear because of course he didn’t have a spare. Dom continued dressing himself and returned to Halsey who was still waiting for him in the waiting room from earlier.  
With his dick squeezed into his skinny jeans he sat down on the chair next to her like nothing happened...


	13. Not a good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom gets the results from the hospital: he has an overactive bladder. On top of that he has a bladder infection. He gets in trouble on the bus ride back home...

Not a good day (13)

Dom had gotten the results from the hospital today. The doctor diagnosed him with an overactive bladder, something that was quite common he told him. Dom was shook cause he didn’t expect there would be anything “wrong” with his bladder but his girlfriend had been right the whole time.  
The doctor told him it might be due to stress and he honestly didn’t know if that was the case. He also asked him how things were going bladder wise and now that he was alone with him anyways Dom decided he would tell him what he had been experiencing the last couple days: he constantly was feeling the urge to pee, felt like he needed to go super badly and after he went he still felt like he needed to go. On top of that it sorta hurt when he did...

The doctor told him that he would check it so he handed Dom a plastic cup to pee in.  
He wasn’t looking forward to peeing in it, behind the little curtain in the doctor’s office but his bladder wasn’t mad for this, since he quite needed to go.  
It was pretty awkward when he handed the doctor the cup filled with fresh piss and he blushed a little as he did.  
The doctor got some kind of sticks to put in it and it would turn a certain colour depending on if the pee was “healthy” or not. Dom watched as the doctor put the stick in his urine and saw it turning purple pretty quickly. 

“Well that explains a lot.” The doctor said as he put the stick aside.  
“What’s wrong?” Dom asked, getting nervous already.  
“You have a bladder infection, sir.” The doctor replied. “That explains why you’ve been feeling these urges but mostly where the discomfort comes from. Nothing to worry about though, I’m gonna prescribe you some antibiotics. You need to take them twice a day, for five days and you should be all better then.”  
He gave Dom a quick smile and then started writing down the prescription.  
When he was done he handed it to Dom.  
“There you go. Then I hope things will get better for you soon. If not, don’t hesitate to contact me again.”  
Dom took the note and thanked the doctor, giving him a handshake. He then left the office and was ready to leave the hospital. 

Since Halsey was away with the car, Dom had came to the hospital by bus which meant he also was going to head back home this way. He figured he still had some time left to pick up his antibiotics so he went to the pharmacy that was close by the hospital. He didn’t expect that he wouldn’t be the only one there. Three people were standing in front of him and the woman seemed to be very slowly. He hoped she would speed up things so he would be able to catch his bus in time...

Thankfully Dom got his antibiotics and was able to get by the bus stop just in time. The bus was pretty crowded but he found a seat all in the back. No one was sitting next to him and he hoped it would stay that way.  
The bus ride home was about 30 minutes if everything went fine.  
Dom tried to make himself comfortable and looked out of the window as the bus started driving.  
It wasn’t very long into the ride when he noticed a very familiar sensation in his bladder. He needed to pee. Oh no, not again!  
Dom couldn’t help sighing. He was not in the mood for this right now. His bladder was already sore from the infection and he didn’t want to make it worse by holding it but he didn’t have any other choice. He would have to hold it till he got home.

From the moment he had woken up, Dom knew today wouldn’t be a good day and he was totally right. First the diagnosis at the hospital, then having to pee while on the bus and now they were sorta stuck in traffic which wasn’t helping at all.  
He tried to take his mind off his bladder but it wasn’t really working. He didn’t know how much time had passed but what he did know was that his bladder was filling up quickly. This was not good...  
Dom squirmed in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable position but no matter how he sat, he could clearly feel the pressure in his bladder and he just couldn’t ignore it...

Ten more minutes passed, traffic started moving again but Dom was getting more and more nervous. He felt his bladder was weak from having this bladder infection and he knew things wouldn’t turn out very good. He had a hard time sitting still and the more he thought about it, the worse he needed to go.  
It wasn’t until an actual wave of desperation hit him that he realized he probably wouldn’t make it home dry...

He suddenly felt lots of pressure in his bladder and he nervously moved his legs up and down, trying to ease some of it but it didn’t help. He really needed to go!  
Dom squeezed his thighs together as he looked down at the grey sweatpants he was wearing. It would be so obvious if he had an accident in those...

The bus ride seemed to take ages and Dom just wanted it to end because he was getting actually desperate by now and it made him super nervous. He kept moving around in his seat, trying to hold it as good as he could but suddenly there was a bump in the road which made his bladder cramp, causing him to leak a bit in his underwear. Oh no!  
Dom panicked and quickly looked down to see but thankfully it wasn’t visible yet. He could feel his boxers were damp and this made it only harder for him to hold. He quickly looked next to him to see if the people sitting there weren’t paying attention and then he moved his hand towards his crotch and gave it a squeeze.  
Hopefully he would be able to hold on doing this...

The last ten minutes of the bus ride were absolute torture for Dom. His bladder felt so full and was constantly cramping, making him very uncomfortable. He kept his legs crossed tightly so his dick was basically squeezed between his legs and he hoped that this would keep him from letting anything out.  
Another wave of desperation hit him and he panicked because he knew he had to get up soon and it freaked him out. He didn’t know how exactly he was going to move without losing control over his bladder...

Dom carefully uncrossed his legs, when he did he couldn’t help grabbing his crotch again as he felt a spurt was about to come out.  
“Ohh...” he moaned softly as he squeezed his dick through his sweatpants. The woman sitting on the other side looked over and gave him a disgusted look. Dom could feel himself getting red. This was definitely not what she was thinking!  
The bus stopped abruptly and Dom realized this was the stop where he needed to get off. Oh fuck. 

He took a deep breath and finally got the courage to get up, the sudden movement caused his already sore bladder to cramp again and he felt himself peeing a bit more in his underwear. Oh no...  
Dom panicked and looked down, to his horror a little dark spot was visible at the front of his sweatpants. Fuck this!  
He freaked out and got off the bus as soon as he could. He was glad that he was outside so people wouldn’t stare at him anymore.  
It was only a five minute walk to his house but he honestly didn’t know how he was going to make it...

With a throbbing bladder, Dom tried to walk as fast as he good, which was not fast at all because his bladder simply didn’t allow him to take big steps.  
He had to stop to hold himself when another awful wave of desperation hit him.  
He was going to piss all over himself, he just knew it!  
His bladder was hurting badly and the pressure had become unbearable.  
Dom was absolutely desperate right now and he forced himself to walk faster so he would make it home without having a full accident in his pants.  
He was almost there when his bladder suddenly cramped badly, causing him to stop walking.  
He couldn’t do this anymore...

He squeezed his thighs together and bit his lip as he tried to hold back his urgently needed pee but his bladder just couldn’t take it anymore. Its muscles gave in and the pee started dripping in his underwear.  
“No...” Dom whispered to himself as he squeezed his dick harder than before, in an attempt to stop himself but he just couldn’t. The floodgates opened and he now started peeing himself forcefully. The warm pee filled his underwear quickly, wasn’t able to hold all of the liquid and it didn’t take long before he started peeing all down his leg. 

Dom looked down as he was completely wetting himself on the street. He wanted to stop it but his bladder was just too weak. There was nothing he could do about it. He waited until he was done and inspected the damage. The front of his great sweatpants was soaked, so was the side of his left leg. There was a puddle on the floor beneath him.  
“What have I done?” He thought to himself and he realized he couldn’t just stand there cause if people come they would stare at him and make fun of him, wonder why a 23 year old guy just wet himself on the sidewalk.  
This was such a fucking joke! 

Angry and frustrated Dom made his way to his house. He was expecting to be alone and the door to be locked but it was open, which meant Halsey had already gotten home.  
Fuck.  
Dom sighed as he entered and closed the door behind him, trying to not make any noise but it didn’t work and she heard him.  
“I didn’t know you’d get back so quickly!” He heard her voice coming closer to him.  
It was only a matter of seconds before she appeared in the hallway and saw her boyfriend standing there in his grey sweatpants, the crotch soaking wet. She didn’t even need an explanation to know what happened but out of habit she asked it anyway.

“Babe...what happened?” Her voice sounded worried and she wanted to walk up to him to hug him but he stepped away.  
“Nothing...” he replied annoyed as he passed his girlfriend, waking towards the stairs.  
“Dom sweetie, don’t get upset...” she said as she looked at him ready to go up the stairs.  
“Just leave me alone!” He yelled as he ran upstairs and quickly went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
Once there he sat down on the floor, his back against the wall, holding his knees close to him as he started crying.  
Why did this always have to happen to him? He felt absolutely miserable.  
Tears were running down his face as he sat there sobbing, his pants had cooled down and it felt all cold and sticky but he ignored it.  
He heard a knock on the door.  
“Dom? Please open the door I want to help you.” Halsey said worried.  
“I don’t need help.” He answered though his tears.  
She sighed. “Oh babe. Just open it okay?”  
He didn’t say anything anymore but eventually opened the door.  
She couldn’t help looking at his crotch as she walked in and this made him cry even harder.  
“Don’t cry please...” she said as she walked up to him and hugged him tightly.  
“It’s okay...” she comforted him.  
He was still crying and he didn’t look at her.  
She hadn’t seen him like this before and it broke her heart. 

“I just want to sleep.” Dom said, his voice sounding broken and sad.  
“I know sweetie, I know.” She said as she gently touched his messy hair.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up first, okay? You don’t want to stay in your wet clothes.”  
Dom just nodded.  
“Just sit right here while I prepare a nice hot bath for you.” She continued and she made him sit on the closed toilet lid.  
Dom sniffed and looked as she started filling the bathtub for him...


	14. Padded Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom has an important interview that he can’t cancel. Problem is he has a bladder infection and there’s no way he can constantly ask for bathroom breaks. His girlfriend helps him out by buying him incontinence underwear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He will be wearing a diaper in this chapter so if you’re not into that skip this part

Padded interview (14)

It was the next day and Dom’s bladder was still feeling awful just as his mental health. He just wanted to stay in bed all day and cry but he couldn’t cause he had an important interview today.  
There was no way he could cancel it anymore because they would get pissed at him and it was going to be live and his fans were waiting for it.  
Only problem was that he knew he would need lots of bathroom breaks and he didn’t know if that would be possible. The last thing he wanted was wet himself during a live interview in front of tons of fans.  
He honestly didn’t know what to do.

Dom didn’t show up for breakfast and Halsey came to check on him. He was still lying in bed and turned around as he saw her walking up to him.  
His girlfriend sat down on the bed next to him.  
“Are you alright, babe?” She asked worried.  
“Uhh...” Dom moaned.  
“Doesn’t seem like it.” She figured.  
“You’re gonna have to get up soon anyways.” Halsey continued. “They’ll pick you up around noon to go to the interview.”  
Dom sighed and hid his face under the sheets.  
“I don’t wanna...”  
“I know babe...” She said caring as she looked at her boyfriend. 

Dom turned around once again when he noticed the pressure in his bladder. It was still very sore and it made him uncomfortable.  
He couldn’t help squeezing his thighs together.  
Halsey noticed the uncomfortable expression on his face.  
“Are you alright?” She asked even though she knew he wasn’t.  
“I have to pee...” Dom said as he quickly sat up straight on the side of the bed.  
She didn’t say anything and just watched as he got up, his legs pressed together as he tried to walk to the bathroom as quickly as he could. 

The pressure was unbearable, it felt like he had been holding it for ages. His bladder was throbbing as Dom made his way to the bathroom. When he was almost there he suddenly felt a warm sensation and he quickly looked down to see pee that was running down his leg.  
“Ohh fuck...” he whispered to himself as he sprinted to the toilet, quickly getting his dick out and aiming it at the bowl.  
He closed his eyes as he relieved himself.  
When he was done he wanted to put on his briefs again but he noticed a small wet spot.  
Dom sighed and instantly felt worse again.  
“Babe?” He asked.  
“Yes what’s wrong?” His girlfriend replied.  
“Could...could you bring me some briefs, please?” He asked, not being able to hide the sad tone in his voice.  
She didn’t answer and quickly arrived at the bathroom door, handing him a pair of black briefs.  
“Thanks.” He said as he took them from her. 

They were sitting at the table, finally having breakfast, even though Dom wasn’t very hungry.  
After the little accident from this morning he was even more worried for the interview. He was never going to be able to make it through without needing to pee. Let alone during the ride to it.  
Halsey noticed that something was up and she decided to ask him about it.  
“You’re worrying about something, aren’t you?” She said as she looked at him.  
“I am indeed.” Dom answered.  
“Is it the interview?” She asked.  
He nodded.  
“I just don’t know how I’m going to do it...I don’t want to have an accident in front of everyone...” He looked down.  
She felt bad for him.  
“I know, honey.” She replied as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
“Can you help me?” Dom asked, looking at her. He clearly was nervous about this.  
“If only I knew how...” She replied.

It was silent for a while and then she suddenly looked at him again.  
“I’ve got an idea...but it’s probably not the best...” his girlfriend said.  
Dom looked up.  
“Everything’s better than pissing myself.”  
“Well...you could wear...protection...” She said carefully, not wanting to embarrass him even more.  
It took a while before Dom actually got what she meant.  
“Protection?” He repeated.  
“Yeah...”  
“You mean...like...diapers?”  
She didn’t dare to look at him.  
“Kind of...”  
She expected him to laugh but surprisingly he didn’t, instead of that he just looked at her, pretty serious.  
“Do you think that would work?” He asked softly.  
“I assume it will...”  
Dom then shook his head. He could feel the pressure in his bladder again and he quickly squeezed his legs together, trying to just ignore it.  
“No way. I’m not going to be using a diaper, this is ridiculous!” He decided.  
“You’re right...I shouldn’t have said that...” She agreed and she looked at Dom who was squirming on his chair.  
He noticed she looked and got kinda annoyed.  
“Yes I need to go again!” He almost yelled as he got up abruptly to go to the bathroom.  
“Fuck this!” He said more to himself than to her as he made his way to the toilet.  
“Just cause you’re wearing a diaper doesn’t mean you have to actually use it.” Halsey said as he walked away.  
He didn’t say anything and she decided to shut up.  
It wasn’t until he got back and sat down next to her again.  
“Do you have time left to go buy some?” He asked.

There was Halsey in the supermarket, in the asile with menstrual pads and tampons. This wasn’t for herself so she quickly walked to the adult diaper section with the incontinence protection and wondered what she needed to get.  
A saleswoman passed by and saw her looking at all the packages.  
“Do you need some help?” She asked kindly.  
“I’ll be fine, thank you.” Halsey replied, waiting for the woman to leave to pick up a pack of Tena Men protective underwear. This had to be it...

Dom was in the bathroom, holding the Tena Men pack, just looking at it. He didn’t want to admit it to himself but he was scared to open it up. More like super embarrassed. He realized he didn’t have any other choice and started opening the package. There they were: dark blue coloured protective underwear that looked a lot like kids pull ups, except this didn’t have a ridiculous design on them.  
He unfolded the diaper and looked at it. The thought of actually putting it on freaked him out but he forced himself to do it.  
Dom sat on the toilet as he put his legs through the holes of the diaper. He got up and pulled it up, like he would with his regular underwear. It felt very different. It felt thick and tight, creating a visible bulge at his crotch.  
Dom quickly put on his trousers on top, he went with his black and white striped joggers since they weren’t tight fitting and hopefully his protection wouldn’t show.  
He felt like everyone would be able to see he was wearing this and it made him super uncomfortable...

After his girlfriend has reassured him that nothing was visible at all, told him it was okay to wear it and no one was going to find out, Dom finally was in the car on his way to the interview. Even though he technically was safe, he was extremely nervous and he knew this was not going to help his bladder...

He made it through the car ride without any problems but as soon as he arrived in the building he noticed the fullness of his bladder. There you had it. He already needed to go.  
A girl greeted him and told him she would guide him to the separate studio where the interview would take place. Dom was all nervous and couldn’t help shifting his weight from his one leg to his other as he felt the pressure in his sore bladder.  
He scanned the corridor with his eyes, trying to find a toilet sign as he didn’t want to make it too obvious.  
“You can follow me, sir.” The girl said kindly, walking a bit in front of him.  
It was now or never.  
“I eh...I need to use the bathroom before going on...” he admitted and he immediately felt embarrassed.  
The girl looked at him.  
“Oh of course, no problem.” She said and smiled at him. “I’ll show you the way.” 

“Here we are.” She said as she stopped at a door all the way in the back of the long corridor. “The men’s bathroom is the second door on the left. I’ll wait for you right here.” She smiled at him again. He forced a smile back, even tho he wasn’t in the mood and then entered the restrooms, making his way to the men’s bathroom.  
Dom got into the first available stall and quickly pulled down his trousers. His hands were shaking a bit since he was nervous and already pretty desperate. He tried to not pay attention to the ridiculous diaper he was wearing and he pulled it down and then sat on the toilet, immediately starting to pee.  
He closed his eyes as he was peeing and felt relieved that he made it to the toilet without any accidents. He really hoped it would stay that way. Thinking about what his girlfriend said earlier today; he was going to wear the diaper just as protection. In case anything went wrong. He told himself he was not going to actually use it...

The interview went better than he expected, he was distracted by answering questions so he didn’t really have time to think about his bladder. At the beginning of the interview they offered him a large glass of water, as he was talking he didn’t think of it and kept drinking every now and then. It wasn’t until he noticed his glass was almost empty that Dom felt a very familiar sensation in his bladder. He needed to pee. Oh fuck...

He was so worried about his bladder that he didn’t even hear what the interviewer had asked him.  
“Tell us a bit more about it...”  
Dom was all confused. He nervously squirmed on the red sofa, trying to find a more comfortable position but his bladder was starting to feel pretty full and no matter how he sat, he knew he needed to use the bathroom as soon as possible.  
The interviewer gave him a questioning look.  
“Excuse me, what’s the question again?” Dom asked, because he genuinely had not payed attention.  
“You’ve done a collaboration with your current girlfriend, Halsey. Could you tell us a bit more about that? Like how did you come up with the song?” 

Dom didn’t know how much time had passed but he just wanted the interview to end. He had a hard time sitting still and he just couldn’t act casual. The interviewer had given him a couple of weird looks as he saw him nervously bouncing his legs up and down.  
“Good old ADHD.” He told him when he asked him about it.  
He wasn’t lying but this wasn’t due to his ADHD, his bladder was filling up really quickly after drinking the water and he wished he hadn’t done it.  
Dom didn’t know for how long he had been holding it now, probably not even that long but for him it seemed like ages.  
Suddenly a wave of desperation hit him and he quickly crossed his legs.  
He needed to go really bad and he was going to die from embarrassment if he had to ask for a bathroom break.  
‘Just hold on a little longer, you can do this.’ He told himself and he continued answering the questions.

Five more minutes passed and Dom was absolutely desperate by now. He was starting to panic that he wouldn’t be able to make it. He knew he was wearing a diaper and that no one would find out but he didn’t think he would actually need it. Like he couldn’t just pee himself as he was casually doing an interview on live tv right?  
But he had to go so bad and he knew his bladder wasn’t going to be able to do this much longer. He was very uncomfortable and all he wanted right now was to relieve himself...

Dom’s bladder was at his absolute limit and for some reason the interview seemed to go on for ages. He wished he could just run to the bathroom but he knew that wasn’t an option. He tried his best to stay still but he just couldn’t do it.  
Another horrible wave of desperation hit him, his bladder cramped and before he could even do anything about it he felt warm wetness spreading in his diaper. Oh god...

“Is there anything you would like to say to your fans?” The interviewer asked.  
“Just be yourself. Fuck if anyone doesn’t like it. You are you and if they don’t like it, they don’t deserve to be in your life.”  
Dom did his best to act casual while actually he was freaking out inside. He was literally peeing in his diaper as he was taking to the man. He wasn’t able to stop and it felt incredibly warm, the wetness spread all the way to his bum and he was starting to freak out that the diaper wouldn’t be able to hold all of it and that he would leak into his pants, or even worse: on the couch.  
“That’s a very nice message. Hope you had a nice evening and thank you so much for this interview. This was YUNGBLUD everyone, please give him a big applause!” The interviewer said as he gave Dom a handshake.  
Dom did his best to smile and act like nothing at all happened...

Dom was mad at himself for not being able to hold on a couple more minutes longer. Then he would’ve just been able to go to the bathroom and he didn’t have to sit in a with pee drenched diaper. He hated the warm and wet feeling but he was glad he hadn’t leaked into his pants.  
After the interview he quickly made his way to the bathroom again, only to realize that he didn’t have a spare nappy, neither did he have a pair of regular underwear. Well fuck...  
Dom figured there was no other choice than to stay in his wet diaper till he got home and hoped that no one noticed he sorts smelled like pee...

He was thankful that no one found out and was super relieved when he finally got back home.  
His girlfriend has been waiting for him and hugged him as soon as he walked in the living room.  
“Hey babe. I miss you.” She said. “How did it go?”  
Dom blushed as he looked down at his shoes.  
“The interview went good. It’s just...”  
he didn’t know how to say it.  
Halsey sat down closer to him and grabbed him, cuddling him.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked and she noticed Dom squirming. He looked very uncomfortable. 

“Please don’t make fun of me.” He said as he still looked down, he didn’t dare to look at her cause he was way too embarrassed.  
“Why would I do that, babe?” She asked sorta worried.  
Dom sighed.  
“Now tell me what happened.” She said caring.  
Dom bit his lip.  
“I used my nappy...” he said quietly.  
“Oh...” she just said and then it was silent for a second.  
“I didn’t mean to do it...” he continued, his voice sounded sad. “I tried to hold it but the interview kept going and I just couldn’t wait any longer...”  
Halsey looked at her boyfriend who now looked like he was about to cry. He clearly was super embarrassed. She couldn’t help thinking he looked sorta cute like that and she hugged him tightly. 

“It’s okay, honey.” She said softly. “You couldn’t help it.”  
Dom sniffed a little.  
“I feel all gross now...” he said as he squirmed again. “It’s uncomfortable...”  
She now realized he was still wearing it and he probably was dying to take it off.  
“How about you go take a nice warm bath to get yourself all cleaned up?”  
“That would be very nice...” Dom answered, his voice still sounding sad.  
She couldn’t help hugging him again.  
“Come on, let’s go relax a bit now. You’ve done great today.” She said and then kissed him...


	15. Fair Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and Adam go on a date to the fair. Adam gives Dom a pair of very cute panties which he puts on before leaving. After having a hot chocolate, Dom’s bladder fills up quickly. He doesn’t want to ruin the date by telling Adam...

Fair Date (15)

Dom had a free night and his girlfriend Halsey was touring which meant she wasn’t home tonight. Dom still hadn’t forgotten about the night he spent with Adam in the hotel room a while ago and he secretly really wanted something like that to happen again.  
There was a fair closeby and Adam asked him if he wanted to come with him and of course Dom didn’t hesitate to say yes.  
He first went to Adam’s house, where they sat in his room for a while.  
“I wanted to give you something.” Adam suddenly said. Dom was surprised and had no idea what it would be but it got him quite excited.  
Adam handed him a little pink bag.  
“Hope you won’t make fun of me for giving you this.” He said as he smiled awkwardly.

Dom smiled and quickly opened the bag. In it he found a pair of baby pink see through panties. They had little glitters on them and a bow in the middle.  
Adam looked as Dom was holding them, looking with a playful smile on his face.  
“I figured I needed to make it up for the time I made you wet your boxers.” He said and grinned a little.  
Dom blushed and started laughing nervously.  
“Thank you, man! They look so cute!”  
Adam smiled. “I’m glad you like them.”  
“I love them!” Dom replied.  
Adam couldn’t stop looking at the boy in front of him. He looked so incredibly hot. 

“Want to wear them tonight?” He asked and winked.  
Dom laughed again. “Of course.”  
“Okay, put them on, I won’t look.” Adam said smiling.  
“You better not!” Dom answered playfully as he turned around.  
He was wearing a black skirt so it was easy sliding his underwear down, taking it off and putting his new pink panties on. They felt nice and light. Very breathable.  
He then turned around to Adam and held his skirt, posing for him. “All done.”  
“Can I see?”  
Adam was getting so turned on.  
“Maybe later...” Dom answered and winked at him. 

Dom and Adam were finally at the fair.  
It was already dark outside and that made it even more fun.  
They first walked around for a bit, then went to a Luna Park where Adam caught a pink elephant plush for Dom which he loved.  
They then got sorta hungry when passing by a food tent that sold chocolate coated fruits so they shared chocolate strawberries. It started getting a bit colder and they decided a hot chocolate would keep them warm. They sat next to each other on a wooden bench as they enjoyed their hot chocolate and each other’s company.  
Dom was wearing a black teddy jacket that was nice and comfortable and he got a bit closer to Adam, kinda leaning on him.  
“It’s nice here isn’t it?”  
Dom nodded.  
“I could stay here for ages but I’m getting quite cold.” He said.  
Adam looked at the boy’s bare legs and couldn’t helping touching them.  
“Should’ve put on some pants instead, honey.”  
Dom showed him his tongue. “I wanted to be sexy for you.” He answered and couldn’t help laughing.  
Adam smiled. 

They sat in silence for a while when suddenly Dom noticed a familiar sensation in his bladder. He needed to pee. Not a good moment! He decided he would just ignore it since he didn’t want to bother Adam with it. Why did his bladder always have to ruin everything? Dom didn’t pay attention to it anymore but he couldn’t help squirming a bit. He was cold and that wasn’t making it easier on his bladder. He hoped they would find a bathroom soon but he was going to be casual about it. At least that’s what he told himself...

Half an hour passed and Dom realized that the hot chocolate had not been a good idea. It was all nice and warm but the liquid had gone straight to his bladder and he was really starting to need to pee. Wearing a skirt, causing his legs to be cold wasn’t helping either and the panties that Adam had gifted him weren’t the warmest either.  
They passed another Luna Park and Adam really wanted to try to catch a Star Wars toy so he decided to play again.  
Dom watched him as he stood there, nervously shifting his weight from his one leg to his other as he felt the pressure in his bladder get worse. He didn’t know how long he would be able to hide this...

“Almost! Let’s try once more!” Adam yelled as he put more money in the machine.  
He was all busy with the game that he hadn’t noticed Dom’s squirming.  
Turns out he wasn’t able to catch it and he was pretty disappointed.  
“You’ve got me, babe.” Dom said as he looked at him and smiled.  
Adam couldn’t help looking at his adorable friend. “I’m so glad I have you.” He said as he got closer to him and hugged him tightly. Dom usually really enjoyed hugs but his bladder had gotten pretty full and hugging wasn’t making him feel very comfortable at the moment.  
Adam noticed and let go of him, giving him a worried look.  
“Are you okay?”  
There you had it. What was he going to say now? Make up something? Or just tell him the truth?  
He didn’t have much time to think about it so he figured he’d just tell him the truth. 

“I gotta pee...” he answered shyly as he squeezed his thighs together.  
Bingo! Adam thought and he couldn’t help smiling.  
“You’ve probably had too much hot chocolate!” He said.  
“I think you’re right...” Dom said and he couldn’t help squirming a bit.  
Oh this was so cute! Adam absolutely wanted him to get desperate but he didn’t want to make it obvious so he didn’t comment on it.  
“What do you want to do next?” He asked Dom, acting like he hadn’t said anything about needing to pee.  
Dom felt kinda embarrassed, he had hoped Adam would tell him they would look for a bathroom but he didn’t and he didn’t want to be annoying about it so he figured he’d have to keep holding it for a while. He hoped he would be able to...

They walked a bit more and then came by the Ferris wheel.  
“That looks so much fun!” Adam said, all excited. Dom just smiled, hoping Adam would skip this since he wasn’t looking forward to going on it cause he sorta had a fear of heights but he had never told Adam about that and he wasn’t planning on doing that now either.  
“Are we doing this?” Adam asked then, not even waiting for Dom’s answer, grabbing him by his sleeve so he would follow him.  
“Okay...” he eventually said as Adam was about to buy their tickets.  
When he did he grabbed Dom’s hand, guiding him to the huge Ferris wheel.  
“Let’s get in!”  
Dom followed him and they sat down in one of the little cabins. The bench was cold and Dom’s bladder cramped a bit. Ohh he really needed to pee! He was all nervous and that was only making his bladder feel worse. He hoped this would be over soon.

The Ferris wheel ride started, they went higher and higher and Dom could feel it in his stomach. He wished he hadn’t done this. He really didn’t like it but he didn’t want to disappoint Adam.  
He must’ve noticed how pale his face had gotten because he looked at him, asking if he was okay.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dom lied, crossing his legs as he felt a wave of desperation hit him. This was not good!  
He did his best to calm himself down, not look at how high they were and not to focus on his full bladder but it was just too much and he couldn’t do it. He felt like he was about to have an anxiety attack, something he really did not want to happen on a date.  
This was a date, right? Or wasn’t it? He was cheating on his girlfriend...With a guy. With his guitarist! Dom felt himself get all overwhelmed and he just wanted to run away but he couldn’t move. He needed to wait until this ride was over and it seemed to take ages. There was now lots of pressure in his bladder and he started to panic...

Dom nervously squirmed, causing the little cabin to wiggled which terrified him.  
“Oh god there’s something wrong!” He said it before even realizing it, it was now clear that he wasn’t trusting this.  
“Calm down, babe.” Adam answered gently. “There’s nothing wrong at all, we’re just moving because you’re not sitting still.” He smiled at him.  
Dom looked at him, crossing his legs tightly as he felt his bladder protest. He needed to pee so bad!  
“Are you sure?”  
Adam got closer to him, putting his arm on his shoulder.  
“Trust me. Just relax and enjoy the ride.”  
Dom looked down.  
“I...I can’t...” he said softly.  
“Why? What’s wrong?”  
“I have to pee, Adam...” he answered and he felt himself start blushing.  
“That’s okay.” He replied. “We’ll be down in ten minutes, then we can look for a place to pee. Alright babe?”  
Dom nodded, cuddling up to Adam, holding his pink elephant plush that was sitting in his lap. 

He felt the pressure in his bladder and he had to squeeze his legs together to prevent himself from peeing.  
“Adam?” He whispered.  
“Yes?”  
“What if I don’t make it?”  
Adam looked at Dom, seeing the desperation on his face and felt kinda bad for being turned on by this.  
“Don’t worry about that, babe. You will.”  
Dom moaned softly, squirming trying to release some of the awful pressure he was feeling.  
“I have to go really badly...” he whined.  
Adam put his hand on Dom’s leg and gently rubbed it. He felt the boy was shaking a bit and he didn’t know if that was from being cold or being desperate. Probably both.  
“Just hold on, okay? You can do this.” He said and hugged him. 

The Ferris wheel ride had been absolute torture for Dom but he made it out of it alive. His bladder was throbbing as he got up to get out of the little cabin and once on the ground he had to cross his legs tightly.  
Adam was standing right next to him, couldn’t help constantly looking at how desperate he was, not even trying to hide it anymore.  
“Now lets go find a bathroom.” He said, giving Dom his hand so he would take it. He did and holding hands they slowly walked away from the Ferris wheel.  
Adam honestly had no idea where they would find a bathroom but he didn’t want Dom to panic so he didn’t say anything about that. Instead of that he acted like he had everything under control...

They walked around, basically no clue where they were going. Dom had a hard time following Adam. His bladder was cramping constantly, making it hard to even walk. Suddenly an awful wave of desperation hit him and he froze. Adam looked at him worried.  
“Dom? Are you alright?”  
Dom squeezed his thighs together as tight as he could but it wasn’t helping and he panicked when the pee was about to come out. He didn’t care anymore and grabbed himself, holding his dick through his skirt.  
“I can’t hold it anymore Adam!” He whined. He was all nervous and desperate and Adam loved how childish he got when he needed to pee.  
“We’re almost there...” Adam said, which was a lie but he tried to calm him down which didn’t work.  
“I can’t do it!” Dom almost cried as he was squirming worse than ever, holding himself with one hand, holding the stuffed animal in the other. 

His bladder was at its absolute limit. It was throbbing so bad, he was actually in pain. The tip of his dick was burning and he knew this meant he was about to start peeing. No, just no please! Not here! Not now! Dom prayed for his bladder to hold on but it was just too weak at this point. When Dom let go of his crotch, a spurt of pee instantly came out, wetting his panties which were very thin so they didn’t need much pee at all.  
He panicked and tried hard to stop himself but he just couldn’t. His bladder muscles completely relaxed, letting go of all the liquid he had been holding. The pee started gushing out, the panties didn’t absorb it and he just peed through them.

“Oh god...” Dom whispered to himself as he stood there, wetting himself in the middle of the fair, Adam standing next to him, watching.  
He spread his legs as he continued peeing forcefully but it didn’t stop some pee from running down his leg. A huge puddle formed beneath his feet and he just wished it would stop but there was nothing he could do about it. Dom closed his eyes as he continued emptying his bladder. When he finally was done he opened his eyes and didn’t dare to look at Adam.  
“I’m so sorry...” he said, his voice sounding sad and shaky.  
Adam knew what would come now.  
He looked at Dom to see tears showing in the corners of his eyes.  
“Please don’t cry babe.” He said as he grabbed him and pulled him closer to him.  
“It’s okay.” He said as he hugged him tightly.  
Dom started crying while Adam hugged him. He didn’t care anymore.  
“Shhh it’s okay.” Adam comforted him. “It’s just an accident. It doesn’t matter.”  
Tears ran down his cheeks as he felt disgusted by the wetness of his panties.  
“Can we go home, please? I want to change...” 

They were now in Adam’s bathroom. He was filling a bath with hot water so Dom could get himself all cleaned up. He had stopped crying but he still looked sad as he was sitting on the closed toilet lid, still wearing his skirt, that was now wet in the back by sitting on it. His panties had cooled down but were still sticking to his skin and he felt gross.  
“Come on, let’s get you all cleaned up.” Adam said, running his hand through the water, causing the shower gel to foam and make bubbles.  
Dom looked at him.  
“Adam?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you mad at me?” He asked with a soft voice.  
“Why would I be mad at you?” Adam replied, honestly he had no idea.  
“Cause I ruined the panties you got for me.” Dom answered sad.  
Adam couldn’t help but smile at him.  
“Oh honey. That’s okay. It’s just pee, we can wash them.”  
“I’m sorry...” he said again, looking down at his pink socks.  
Adam walked up to him and hugged him once again.  
“It’s alright. No need to be sorry. I love you, Dom.”  
“I love you too, Adam...”


	16. THE BREAKUP PART 1: Desperate Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and his girlfriend Halsey go to a restaurant together. Due to an interview, Dom arrives late and already needs to pee from the beginning. He doesn’t want to seem rude and leave for the bathroom during dinner so he tries his best to hold it which isn’t the best idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Dom and his gf Halsey broke up in real life I decided to do the same in my stories, it was requested as well

Desperate Dinner Date (16)

Halsey had decided to spend some more romantic time with Dom since she felt like that didn’t happen as often anymore. Either she was touring, or Dom wasn’t home so that made it quite hard being together and doing fun things.  
She booked a table at a fancy restaurant so they could have dinner together.  
Since she didn’t have to perform today, she had lots of time getting ready. That wasn’t the case for Dom who still had a performance and an interview afterwards.  
The show went great, the fans were amazing (and so was Adam). 

Dom had been wearing the panties Adam had given to him underneath his dress which made him feel pretty naughty. He had some spare boxers with him cause he knew he needed to change afterwards since he couldn’t show up wearing his dress to the restaurant. He didn’t care but Halsey would get annoyed and he wanted to avoid that.  
After the show Dom quickly changed into his tight white jeans (grey Calvin Klein briefs underneath) and a basic T-shirt.  
He didn’t have much time because the interviewer was already waiting to ask him some questions. He hoped it wouldn’t be too long since he really wanted to be on time for his date with Halsey. 

As usual he completely lost himself in doing the interview, not paying attention to the time. He talked about his songs and lyrics, about performing with his girlfriend and how they met,...  
Finally the guy asked him the last question and thanked him for his time. He said goodbye to Dom and that’s when he looked at his phone, seeing he completely forgot about the time and of course he already got a text from his girlfriend.  
“Where are you? I’m waiting.”  
Fuck. This was not a good start.  
“Interview took a bit longer than expected. I’ll be there soon.” He texted back, as he quickly made his way to the exit of the building. He was going to take a taxi to the restaurant, cause Halsey was there with their car and she would drive them back home afterwards.  
As Dom was waiting for his taxi to pick him up he suddenly noticed the fullness of his bladder. He could’ve done with a bathroom break, realizing he hadn’t peed anymore since he left for his show which was a pretty long time ago. He usually went after he got off stage but with the interview, he basically forgot about that.  
He figured he would just go when arriving at the restaurant. Everything was going to be fine...

The car ride wasn’t that long at all and Dom paid the driver, greeted him as he got out of the car.  
There he was at the restaurant. He was quite hungry actually. And thirsty as well...  
Dom entered and quickly saw Halsey sitting at a table in the back. There were candles and stuff and it looked very romantic. He quickly walked passed the tables and kissed her when arriving at their table. “Sorry I’m late...” he said and smiled nervously. Fuck he had to pee!  
“You could’ve let me know about it earlier instead of just letting me sit here.” She said, not bothering to hide the annoyed tone in her voice.  
“I forgot...Sorry.” Dom answered as he sat down in front of her, feeling his right white jeans push on his bladder as soon as he did. This was not good.

Since she was already in a bad mood he decided he would wait a little longer cause going straight to the bathroom didn’t seem like such a good idea, even though his bladder really needed to be emptied.  
“Can we get a drink already? I’m very thirsty.” He said as he grabbed the menu and started looking at it.  
“I’ll ask for a glass of water.” She said dryly. It was not what he was expecting but he didn’t say anything about it.  
The waiter made his way to their table and Halsey ordered some still water.  
“And for you sir?”  
“Sparkly, please.” He answered and grinned a little.  
“What’s so funny about that?” Halsey said as soon as the waiter left.  
“Nothing. I just like sparkly.” Dom said, looking through the menu as he nervously squirmed in his chair. 

He had already drank his glass of sparkly water, very quickly which was not helping his bladder at all. They first got their appetizer, which were some small toasts with melted cheese and stuff. Then they ordered their main course. His girlfriend went with vegetarian spaghetti, Dom picked spaghetti carbonara; his favourite.  
The restaurant was pretty crowded so it seemed like it was going to take a while before they would get their food. Dom was waiting for a good moment to get up and use the bathroom but that moment didn’t seem to come and he didn’t want to come off as rude by just interrupting her cause he wasn’t able to hold his pee.  
His overactive bladder was causing him quite a lot of trouble lately but at least he got rid of the bladder infection and he didn’t have to wear nappies anymore. Even though he only wore it once, he was absolutely humiliated. 

“So how was your day babe?” He asked Halsey, trying to get a conversation started cause she didn’t seem to be in the mood for talking tonight. He felt sorta awkward cause she always made it seem like he had done something wrong.  
“It was alright. I’ve done some shopping. But I’ve been lonely.” She said as she looked at him.  
“Now you don’t have to feel lonely anymore.” Dom said as he grabbed her hand that was on top of the table and put it in his.  
She smiled for the first time tonight, Dom smiled back at her.  
He suddenly felt the pressure in his bladder and he had to squeeze his thighs together, doing his best to hold back his urgently needed pee.  
He was just about to finally tell her he really needed to use the bathroom but just at that moment the waiter arrived with their food. Guess he’d have to wait until they were done eating...

Dom couldn’t sit still, he kept squirming around while he was eating and Halsey just couldn’t ignore that.  
“Are you alright, Dom? You seem so nervous.”  
He looked up.  
“Nervous? I’m totally fine.” He answered and smiled at her, acting super casual while in reality he was dying for a wee.  
“You sure? You’ve been squirming constantly.” She asked.  
Dom took another bite and nodded.  
“Yeah. It’s just my ADHD.”  
This was his all time excuse but Halsey probably knew it wasn’t only this.  
He really wished he could’ve enjoyed his food without constantly being distracted by his now painfully full bladder. He honestly just wanted to get up and run to the bathroom but he knew he couldn’t do that. He had to finish his meal first like a big boy, then he could wee. 

When Dom was finished eating he was absolutely desperate. His bladder was extremely full and he was basically bouncing up and down his chair without even realizing it. His thighs jeans were making it so much harder for him.  
Halsey was eating much slower than him, since he had sped up his eating so he could finally go to the bathroom.  
She looked at him and sighed a bit.  
“Dom, I know it’s hard sitting still with your ADHD but you’re starting to make me nervous.” She sorta pointed to a table a bit further. “Those kids are half your age and they’re much quieter than you are.”  
Dom looked at the kids, squirming once again, then crossing his legs tightly, squeezing his dick between them.  
He couldn’t hold it any longer. Fuck it.  
“Sorry babe.” He answered. “I have to go to the bathroom real quick, okay? I’ll be right back.” He was about to get up when he realized this wasn’t going to be that easy. He panicked as he felt the awful pressure in his bladder, getting worse as he even tried to move. This was not good!  
Halsey didn’t seem to notice his struggle. 

Thankfully for Dom he managed to get up without any accidents but as soon as he stood straight his bladder cramped badly and he had to cross his legs to prevent himself from leaking.  
He couldn’t help it and moaned softly.  
“Oh.”  
“Dom!” Halsey complained. “There are people here!”  
Dom bit his lip as he shifted his weight from his one leg to his other.  
“Sorry. I just really need to pee, okay.” He said, his voice sounded pretty desperate and that’s exactly how he felt.  
“That’s what I thought.” She replied, taking another bite afterwards.  
“Eh...do you know where the bathroom is?” Dom asked, trying hard to not shove his hand into his crotch and give his dick a good squeeze.  
“It’s all the way to the left, up the stairs.” She replied.  
“Okay. I’ll be right back.” He said, quickly leaving, walking as fast as he could. 

His bladder was throbbing worse with every step he took and Dom panicked because he had to go all the way up to the stairs and he had this feeling he wouldn’t be able to make it in time. It seemed ridiculous but the pressure had gotten unbearable, the tip of his dick started burning and he knew that was a sign his bladder could give in any second. He didn’t care anymore and quickly grabbed his crotch, squeezing hard as he walked up the stairs.  
“You’re almost there.” He told himself and he tried to walk as fast as his bladder allowed him. 

He finally climbed up the stairs, hurried into the men’s room, rushing into the first stall he found, not even bothering to close the door behind him. The sight of the porcelain toilet made him even more desperate and in moaned as he tried to pull down the zipper of his pants. His hands were all shaky and sweaty and that made it lots harder.  
“Ohh come on!” He whispered to himself as he was now doing a full pee dance, thankfully no one could see him.  
He tried hard to undo his zipper but it seemed stuck and Dom cursed as he felt a spurt of pee escape into his underwear. Oh fuck! 

He panicked as he pulled harder at his zipper, which was still not moving.  
“Fuck this!” Dom said underneath his breath. He felt his bladder cramp, a wave of desperation hit him and he let out another spurt of warm pee. It dampened his underwear and he just couldn’t hold it anymore.  
Dom bit his lip as he tried to pull down his zipper once more, he could feel he was peeing in his underwear already cause the wetness was spreading.  
“Oh god...” he whispered, pulling even harder, finally his zipper went down.  
As he was already pissing, he quickly got his dick out, pee gushing out of it, and aimed it at the bowl. 

“Fuck...” he moaned as he forcefully peed into the toilet. He closed his eyes and relieved himself, his legs were still shaking a bit from being so desperate. His stream slowed down to a tickle and he made sure to shake off the leftover drops before putting it all back into his underwear. Then he noticed the wet patch in his underwear.  
“Shit...” Dom zipped his pants back up, only to notice a pretty noticeable wet spot right at his crotch.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me...”  
He sighed as he looked at he semi accident.  
He knew there was no other way then going back, and hoping she wouldn’t notice. He could wrap his jacket around his waist once back at his place so it would hide it a bit but that was it.  
Dom flushed the toilet, went over to the sink to wash his hands and took a deep breath as he went back down the stairs, heading to his girlfriend. 

Dom quickly sat down, grabbing his leather jacket and putting it in his lap.  
Halsey had finished eating by now as well and looked at him confused.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Nothing...Just taking my jacket...”  
She raised her eyebrow.  
“Why would you do that?”  
“Eh...” Dom bit his lip, thinking about what he could say but he just couldn’t find an excuse.  
Halsey looked at him.  
“What happened, Dom?”  
“Nothing...”  
“Then why are you acting so weird?”  
She gave him a serious look.  
“It’s nothing, I swear.” He said, looking at her with innocent puppy eyes.  
Halsey gave up, told him she would ask for the bill and that they would leave afterwards.

They got out of the restaurant and she hadn’t noticed anything until she found out he tied his jacket around his waist.  
“What’s the point of...” She didn’t even finish her sentence when she looked down at Dom’s crotch to notice the wet spot.  
“Dom, you can’t be serious!” She said, rolling her eyes.  
Dom didn’t dare to look at her. He knew what was coming.  
“Please don’t tell me you’ve peed yourself again?!” She didn’t even make it a question because she already knew the answer. The evidence was right in front of her. 

“It was just a little accident...” Dom tried.  
“I had been holding it for too long and I couldn’t undo my zipper...”  
He wasn’t even lying to her.  
She shook her head and sighed.  
“For fuck’s sake, Dom. How old are you?” She was getting pretty frustrated.  
“I know babe...I just couldn’t help it...” he tried to calm her down.  
“For real. This isn’t funny anymore. I can’t go anywhere with you cause you always end up pissing yourself! I guess you’re old enough to know when you need the bathroom, right?” 

Dom looked down.  
“I know...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I had been holding it all evening...”  
“How do you mean?”  
“I already had to go when leaving the interview.” Dom told her. “But I didn’t want to be even more late so I just ignored it and got into the taxi. I didn’t want to seem rude by just going to the bathroom as soon as I arrived so I just kept holding it.”  
Halsey listened and seemed to calm down.  
“You could’ve told me you needed to go. I’d rather have you go to the restroom then end up going on your pants!”  
Dom nodded. “I know...Don’t get mad at me, okay?”  
Halsey sighed and looked at him, got closer to him and hugged him.  
“It’s alright. I shouldn’t get this angry. Sorry.”  
It was silent for a moment, they got to the car.  
“Let’s go home so you can get cleaned up.” She said as she got in the car. “Put on something fancy, I have some more plans for tonight...”


	17. THE BREAKUP PART 2: Gettin’ drunk at quarter to one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halsey takes Dom to a club, they have some fun together, have a couple of drinks. Dom gets desperate to pee and decides to look for the bathroom. When he finally gets there the men’s bathroom is really crowded and since he needs to go badly he goes into the women’s. This does not end very well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some harsh language in this chapter as well as Dom gets beaten up so if this offends you don’t read this part  
Don’t want to harm him in any way

The Breakup part 2: Gettin' drunk at quarter to one  
(17)

Dom and Halsey drove back home. On the way she told him what her plans were for the night. She wanted to take him a to a club that wasn’t far away from their house, they could walk to it easily which was good cause they were able to have a drink without worrying about driving back home.  
Halsey was dressing up for the evening as Dom was cleaning himself up after his accident. He felt pretty bad about it, definitely because he had upset her again. He really didn’t mean to.  
After that he put on his red jumpsuit, messed up his hair a bit more and applied some eyeliner. Fancy enough, right?  
His girlfriend fixed her makeup and then they were ready to leave. Dom hoped this would be a fun night but he had no idea how it was going to turn out...

Once they arrived at the club it was already pretty crowded. Dom went to the bar to get themselves a drink. She wanted a cocktail, he decided he’d go for a beer.  
Time passed pretty quickly. One beer became two beers and two beers became three...  
All of the liquid quickly made its way to Dom’s bladder and it didn’t take long before he noticed the urge to pee. He hadn’t been to the club before so he had no idea where the bathrooms were and he honestly didn’t want to bring it up.  
So Dom went back to the bar, got Halsey another drink, and started drinking his 4th beer...

Some more time passed, his bladder filled up to the point where he really needed to go. He knew his bladder was already overactive, the beers definitely weren’t helping. He was standing on the dance floor with his girlfriend, casually looking around to see if he could find any sign of the bathroom but he didn’t see anything and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep ignoring it.  
Halsey noticed he seemed to be looking for something and then saw him shifting his weight from his one leg to his other.  
“Dom, are you okay?” She asked, getting a bit closer to him, wanting to kiss him.  
He felt that and kissed her quickly. He wanted to hold her and get a bit more intimate when he suddenly felt a horrible pressure in his bladder. Oh fuck he really needed to piss!

Dom freaked out and moved his hand towards his crotch, giving it a good squeeze.  
She saw him do it and gave him her typical bitch face.  
“I really gotta pee...” he said as he squeezed his thighs together. “I need to go and look for the bathroom, I’ll make it quick, okay?” He said, his voice sounded pretty nervous.  
“Okay, sure.” She replied. “I will wait for you right there okay?” She pointed towards a blue couch in the corner.  
He nodded and quickly made his way through all the people, nervously looking for the bathroom. His bladder was throbbing and he felt like he was absolutely bursting. Oh fuck he shouldn’t have waited for so long! He knew he had issues with his bladder and the beer was seriously messing with it.

Dom panicked as he couldn’t find the bathroom. It couldn’t be that far right? He just had to calm down! It would all be fine.  
Dom bit his lip as he walked to the bar.  
The guy behind it looked at him.  
“The same as earlier?” He asked.  
Dom shook his head. A wave of desperation hit and he had to cross his legs to prevent himself from letting anything out.  
“I’m looking for the bathroom.” He said desperately, feeling himself blush as he asked.  
“Oh. It’s all the way in the back. The first door on the left.” The guy answered.  
“Okay, thank you!” Dom replied as he was squirming, trying his best to hold back the flow. Oh fuck he had to go so bad!!

He made his way to the back of the club, finally reaching the men’s bathrooms. He quickly opened the door, walked in to see an entire line of guys standing there and to find out there was only one stall.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me...” Dom thought to himself as he saw the que in front of him. He was not going to make it...  
Dom panicked as he thought about what he should do. It was impossible he could wait until it was his turn. He figured that maybe he could use the women’s toilets if those were free? At least he could take a look.

Without further thinking about it, Dom left the men’s room to enter the women’s room which was empty. The stall was occupied but at least there was only one person instead of a full line. Dom leaned against the wall as he tightly crossed his legs, squeezing his dick to prevent himself from peeing all over himself for the second time this evening.  
He could do this.

Just at that moment the door opened and a girl came in. She saw Dom and screamed “What’s that guy doing in the women’s restroom?!”  
The door was still open and it didn’t take long before a heavy bloke made his way to the door.  
“What is this all about babe?” He asked the girl, who was probably his girlfriend. “He’s not supposed to be here!” The girl yelled, pointing at Dom.  
He didn’t have time to say or do anything cause the guy walked up to him, standing right in front of him.  
“What do you think you’re doing, mate? Creeping on the girls in the bathroom!”  
Dom bit his lip. Just speak up!  
“N...Nothing...I’ll leave...I just...”  
He wanted to run away but the guy blocked the way.  
“You’re not going anywhere! Naughty boys will need to be punished!” The guy said as he grabbed Dom and pushed him against the wall. 

Dom freaked out, his bladder started throbbing and he honestly didn’t know what to do. He tried to get out of the guy’s grip but he was much stronger than him and there was nothing he could do.  
“Please...” He said quietly...”just let me go...”  
The guy looked at him and laughed.  
“Should’ve thought about that before!”  
Dom felt himself get absolutely miserable. The pressure in his bladder was unbearable and he couldn’t help being scared.  
“Tell me what you were thinking of doing in here?”  
“Nothing...I just wanted to pee...” Dom replied, his voice was all shaky and he felt like he was going to cry.  
“Oh you wanted to pee, right?” The guy replied.  
Dom nodded, breathing heavily as the guy kept him against the wall. He could feel his legs were shaking and his bladder was at its absolute limit. He couldn’t hold it much longer...  
“Then go fucking pee in the right bathroom, you idiot!” The bloke yelled. “Or do you really think you are cool, that smudged makeup on your face...” he took a good look at Dom and laughed.  
“What the hell are you even wearing? Have you washed your hair this week?” He asked and laughed hard.  
Dom was getting so angry he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet much longer. He felt his bladder throbbing worse than before and he couldn’t help squirming. The guy noticed and laughed. “What the heck are you doing?”  
“I need to pee...” Dom whined as he tried really hard to not just piss himself. He squeezed his legs together tightly and bit his lip.  
“Are you such a baby you can’t even wait until it’s your turn to use the toilet? Or are just a bit lazy, you little cunt?!”  
“Stop...”Dom yelled.  
“What did you say sweetie?”  
“I said stop. Leave me the fuck alone, asshole!” Dom yelled, spitting in the guy’s face and he immediately regretted it. 

The dude grabbed him by his shoulder and pushed him on the floor. Dom fell hard on the cold bathroom floor and the shock of him hitting the floor caused his bladder to give in. There he was half lying on the floor as his bladder started emptying itself. The warm pee started gushing out and there was nothing he could do about it. It was hurting him as he peed but he couldn’t stop it. He didn’t dare to look, he just didn’t move as he completely pissed himself, a puddle forming on the floor beneath him.  
It seemed to go on for ages and when his stream finally slowed down to a tickle and stopped, Dom tried getting up only to see the guy in front of him.  
He looked at him for a second and started laughing really hard.  
“You’ve got to be joking! He actually got so scared he pissed himself!” He yelled, pointing to Dom who was still on the floor, humiliated and in pain. The guy’s girlfriend laughed, other girls showed up in the bathroom and they were all looking at Dom like he was an act in a circus.  
“What a fucking pussy!” The guy yelled.

Dom forced himself to get up. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes but he tried his best to hold them back. Once he was all standing, the crotch of his red overalls was completely soaked. The fabric was warm and wet and sticking to his skin but he ignored it. Dom walked to the bathroom door and surprisingly they stepped aside to let him go.  
“Do you need a change?” The guy yelled as Dom walked out, not realizing his bum was also wet.  
He felt absolutely broken and just wanted to leave. That’s when he realized he still needed to go back to his girlfriend and he hoped she would understand...

As soon as Halsey saw Dom her facial expression changed. He could tell she was so fed up with this and he wanted to explain but she already got up.  
“You can’t be serious, Dominic!” She yelled. “Look at you!” She continued as she looked at him from head to toe. He honestly looked awful.  
Dom’s tears were coming and he didn’t even try to hold them back. They ran down his face as he stood in front of his girlfriend, all soaked.  
She looked at him, sighed and then shook her head.  
“I can explain...” Dom said through his tears.  
“Let me guess. You waited too long again and you couldn’t get your overalls down?” She said, an ironic tone in her voice.  
This really hurt Dom, even more than it hurt to be pushed on the floor by a dude and piss himself in front of him. She didn’t even care. She just made fun of him...

“Seriously, Dom. I can’t cope with this anymore. I want a boyfriend, not a fucking baby that needs to be changed multiple times a day!”  
She yelled and Dom felt himself get worse every second. He just wanted to disappear.  
“I’m so sorry...I really can explain this time...please just listen to me, babe...”  
“I’ve listen to you enough, Dom. I am done with this. If you’re not going to chance then it’s not going work between us, don’t you understand that?”  
He started crying again.  
That’s when Halsey had enough. She took her purse and looked at him.  
“Baby please...” he tried one last time.  
“Stop calling me baby please. If there’s a baby here, than it’s you; Dominic Harrison. It’s official: I’m breaking up with you!” She said as she turned around and left. Dom stood there and looked how she disappeared in the crowd of people.  
He sighed as he let himself fall on the couch and started crying, holding his head in his hands.  
He fucked up again. And it wasn’t even his fault...


	18. I just need to be loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom goes to Adams house after Halsey broke up with him. He feels absolutely miserable and Adam takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much omorashi in this one, just cuteness and cuddles 🖤

I just need to be loved (18)

It was in the middle of the night when Adam woke up by the ringing doorbell. Who the hell would want to visit him at this hour? He sighed as he turned around in his bed, hearing the doorbell again.  
“Fuck off...” Adam groaned as he got himself out of bed, walking down the stairs with his eyes only half open.  
He walked to the door and unlocked it, opened it to see Dom standing in his doorstep. He looked absolutely awful. He was wearing his red jumpsuit and his crotch was complet soaked, his hair was even more messy than usual and his eyeliner was smudged, black lines on his cheek. His eyes looked red so there was no doubt he had been crying.  
“Dom?” Adam said surprised as he looked at his miserable friend.  
“Can I please come in?” Dom replied, his voice sounded extra raspy and broken.  
“Yeah sure, mate...” Adam answered as he stepped away so Dom could come come it. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Adam asked once they were in the living room, Dom sat down on the couch and Adam sat down next to him.  
“Halsey broke up with me.” He replied.  
“What?” Adam definitely did not see this coming.  
“How? I’m so sorry Dom, it’s probably all my fault!”  
Dom nodded his head.  
“Calm down. It’s not your fault at all. It’s mine and my stupid bladder.” He said as he looked down and swallowed hard, trying his best not to start crying again.  
“What do you mean?” Adam asked, getting a bit closer to Dom.  
He sniffed. “I wet myself again and she got absolutely pissed, saying she doesn’t want to be dating a baby basically...”  
He couldn’t help it when a tear ran down his cheek. 

Adam put his hand on Dom’s shoulder.  
“That’s ridiculous. She knows you have issues with it...”  
“She just doesn’t care. On top of that I got beaten up in the bathroom.” Dom continued, he didn’t try to hold back his tears anymore. He didn’t care that he cried. At least Adam wouldn’t judge him.  
“Please tell me that didn’t actually happen...” Adam answered shook.  
“It did...” Dom said softly.  
“How in the world?”  
“I had to pee, badly.” Dom started. “And there was a full que in the men’s bathroom so I went to the women’s and a girl started drama about me being in there.”  
He stopped for a while and took a deep breath. “So her boyfriend decided to make fun of me, ended up pushing me on the ground.” He started crying harder and sobbed.  
Adam’s heart broke and he held him tightly.  
“Oh Dom...” he said as he rubbed his back, trying to somewhat comfort him.  
It was silent for a while.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Dom asked after he had stopped crying so hard.  
“Of course you can, mate. Stay as long as you want.”  
Dom sniffed. “Thanks.” He said and he hugged Adam.  
“I just want to sleep. I’m so done with today.”  
“I get that.” Adam answered. “But you can’t go to sleep like that. Please let me prepare you a bath.”  
Dom looked down at his wet crotch, blushing as he realized Adam had seen him like this again.  
“I almost forgot about that...” he muttered.  
“It’s okay. Come on, let’s go to the bathroom.”

Adam helped Dom to clean himself up in the bath. He washed his hair for him and handed him towels so he could dry himself off.  
Dom awkwardly looked at him as he wrapped the towel around his waist.  
“Eh Adam... I don’t have any clothes with me...”  
“That’s okay. I actually still had something for you.” Adam replied and winked.  
“Stay right here.”  
Like he was going to go anywhere naked...  
It didn’t take long before Adam returned to the bathroom, holding a Pikachu onesie.  
“I’ve got this to keep you all nice and warm.” He said as he handed it to Dom and then showed him a pair of silk baby blue panties, with lace and little roses on them. “And these...”  
Dom smiled as he saw it. “Those are so cute.”  
“Cute panties for a cute boy.” Adam said and winked at him. 

When Dom was all clean and dressed he was lying in bed with Adam.  
He was sad and tired and he was curled up in a ball against Adam who was gently playing with his hair.  
“It’s okay, go to sleep babe.” Adam whispered as he saw Dom trying hard to keep his eyes open.  
“Thank you for being so good to me.” Dom whispered, closing his eyes.  
“You don’t need to think me, sweetheart.” Adam said as he kissed Dom on his cheek.  
He smiled softly.  
“Sweet dreams.” Adam told him and he couldn’t stop looking at how cute the boy looked in his yellow onesie.

Dom woke up, his bladder painfully full. It took him a while to realize he wasn’t in his bed but in Adams and that he was still curled up in his guitarist’s arms.  
He didn’t mind at all, but he was bursting for a pee and he just wanted to get up but he didn’t want to wake Adam.  
Shit. Dom quickly grabbed his crotch as a wave of desperation hit him and he squeezed his thighs together, trying to hold back the flow. What was he going to do? Wake up Adam to go pee? Or attempt to hold it even longer even though he knew his bladder was at its limit already?  
Dom squirmed as he tried hard to hold it in but his bladder was weak and the beers from earlier were still making it very hard. He moved a bit and he suddenly felt a spurt escape, dampening his silk panties.  
Fuck...he though as he squeezed his dick through his onesie. 

Dom tried his best to hold it and it seemed to work out, he was still tired and he wanted to get back to sleep. His eyes closed for what seemed like a minute and he suddenly was wide awake when he felt the warm wetness in his underwear.  
“Oh shit...” Dom whispered to himself as he quickly grabbed his crotch, trying to stop himself from peeing but it didn’t work and he was wetting himself forcefully.  
“Fuck...”  
He moved around when he felt the wetness spread at his bum and he freaked out when he felt Adam move.  
Oh no...  
The boy confused opened his brown eyes and looked at Dom.  
“What are you doing?...”  
Dom bit his lip as he finished peeing.  
“Please don’t get mad...” he said softly.  
“What do you mean?” Adam said but he then felt the wetness on the sheets and already knew what happened.  
“I wet your bed...” Dom answered with a sad voice.  
“I tried to hold it cause I didn’t want to wake you up...” he continued and he started crying a little.  
“Oh baby...” Adam said as he ran his hand through Dom’s hair.  
“Don’t cry, it’s okay.” He said comforting.  
Dom let his tears run down his face as he laid down closer to Adam, his crotch and bum were all soaked.  
“Halsey is right.” He said through his tears. “I am a baby. I keep having accidents.”  
Adam nodded and held Dom closer to him.  
“You can’t help it. Please don’t feel bad about this. Just go back to sleep. We’ll clean you up in the morning, okay?”  
Dom nodded, squirmed a bit cause his wet undies were uncomfortable and then closed his eyes again.  
Adam held him tightly as Dom softly cried himself to sleep.


	19. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL: Haunted House Escape Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and Adam go to a haunted house escape room on Halloween eve and escaping takes a little longer than expected. Will Dom’s bladder be strong enough this time?;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The escape room is sorta based on a scene in the movie Haunt where the main character is locked in a bed room and looks for clues

Haunted House Escape Room (19)

It was Halloween eve and Dom and Adam decided to have some fun and go to a haunted house escape room that was near by.   
They hadn’t dressed up themselves tonight, just wanted to enjoy their evening. Dom liked Halloween a lot and of course he needed to celebrate that with Adam.   
On the way he had an entire energy drink, making him even more hyped up than usual. Adam seemed very calm compared to him.   
Once they got to the haunted house they had to wait in line to get in, there were different rooms for everyone and each couple or group would stay in there for about two hours. That was the time they had to escape. When it was their turn they first got to walk a bit, they needed to find their room which was number 13, ironically enough.   
Dom and Adam were all alone in the long hallway which looked like an abandoned hospital. It looked pretty creepy, scary music playing in the background. You could hear people scream and they couldn’t make out if it were actually people’s screams or if they were pre recorded.   
Dom was all excited and knew this was going to be mental.

They arrived at the end of the long corridor and there was a door that said “do not enter” with a warning sign.  
They stood in front of it and looked at each other.   
“Is this it?” Dom asked, hoping Adam would know the answer but he gave him a confused look.   
“I assume it is because there’s nothing else...”  
Dom grinned.  
“Come on, open it. If you dare!”   
He started laughing and Adam smiled at him, grabbing the door knob.  
“Go on! I want to get in!” Dom said, jumping up and down due to his ADHD mixed with the energy drink he had earlier.   
“Let’s do this.”

Adam opened the door and they suddenly came into an old bedroom.   
“You sure we got the right one?” Dom said as he looked around the room. “I think there’s...” he couldn’t finish his sentence because suddenly the door closed behind them.   
“The fuck?” Dom turned around, grabbing the door knob, only to find it was locked.   
“We’re trapped in here dude!” He yelled, looking at Adam.  
“Of course. That’s part of the game.” He replied calmly.   
“Look.” He walked up to a note that was on the bed. The white sheets were all gross, smeared with blood. Fake blood obviously but it was quite dark in there and it looked very realistic. 

Adam picked up the note from the bed and read:  
“You are now in the serial killer’s bedroom. You know that you aren’t allowed to be here. You will be punished for your curiosity by being locked in this room for 60 minutes. That’s the time you have to escape. Find the clues, do what you’re asked to get access to the key to get out of this room. If you have left within 60 minutes, you survived. If not, you have failed and the killer will come for you...”  
He looked at Dom who now had a more serious look on his face.   
“Well that’s pretty creepy...” he looked around the room, noticed a closet in the back, a wooden dollhouse in the corner with creepy dolls that were staring at him.   
Dom shivered and looked at Adam again.  
“So, has our time started yet?”   
He didn’t get the time to reply because suddenly they noticed the clock on the wall, it started ticking like someone had suddenly turned it on.   
“I guess it has.” Adam answered as he put the note back on the bed.   
“Let’s do this.” Dom said. “It sure can’t be that hard...”

As Dom started walking around the room he noticed a little piece of paper under his shoe. He grabbed it and read: “The monsters aren’t in your head. They’re hiding under the bed.”  
He looked at Adam.   
“We need to look under the bed I guess...”   
Adam nodded.   
“I’ll do it.” Dom said as he laid down on his tummy to look under the bed.   
He noticed a similar little note and reached for it, he felt his hand got all wet and sticky and quickly picked up the note.   
His hand was all covered in blood.   
“Ew...” he quickly wiped it off on his black skinny jeans and unfolded the note.   
“Dolls see everything.” 

Adam walked over to the dolls by the dollhouse in the corner. Dom got up and did the same thing.   
“It should be hidden somewhere in the house...” Adam said as he kneeled to take a better look.   
Dom looked a bit closer and noticed the big doll again. She was sitting in a some kind of armchair in the corner of the room, staring at him like she looked right through him. He never had been a fan of dolls and it sorta freaked him out but he ignored it and walked up to her.   
He looked closely at the doll but didn’t notice any note.   
“Have you found anything yet?” He asked Adam, hoping he had so he didn’t have to keep looking at that creepy doll.   
“Nope...”

“Dolls see everything...” Dom repeated as he reached for the doll and picked her up. He thought the note would maybe fall out of her dress but nothing happened.   
Dom shook the doll a bit and then suddenly noticed her head was a bit crooked.   
“Fuck!” He yelled as the head of the doll seemed to have moved a bit.   
“What’s wrong?” Adam quickly walked up to him. Dom freaked out and dropped the doll on the floor. She hit the ground, breaking her neck, causing her head to roll to the other side of the room. Dom couldn’t help it and screamed.  
Adam laughed and walked up to the doll’s body. 

“There’s nothing here... will you check the head?”   
Dom stepped aside. “You do it.”   
Adam sighed. “Okay, fine pussy.” He said and grinned as he picked up the doll head from the wooden floor.   
“I’m not a pussy!” Dom yelled as he walked up to him.   
“Sure thing.” Adam laughed and put his hand inside the plastic head, getting out a little note again.   
“You’ve been bad for chopping my head off. You will be punished for this...” Adam read and looked at Dom when suddenly they heard the lock of the door turn around. 

“What’s that?” Dom said panicky as he stepped back.   
“Probably someone who got the wrong door...” Adam tried to calm him.   
He had barely finished his sentence when suddenly the door opened and some kind of grim reaper walked in, straight walking up to Dom.  
“Wow calm down dude...” he said but the creep didn’t listen and grabbed him, pulling him to the bed.   
“Don’t touch me!” Dom yelled as the grim reaper pushed him onto the bed.   
“Give me your hands.” He said with a very deep voice. Dom felt shivers down his spine as he put his hands in front of him. The creep grabbed his hands, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and cuffing Dom’s hands to the side of the bed.   
“That’s what you deserve.” He said as he then quickly left the room without even looking at Adam. The lock turned around again. 

Dom looked at Adam who was still standing in the same spot, holding the doll head.  
“What the fuck was that?!” Dom said, he seemed genuinely scared.   
“I guess that was the serial killer...” Adam said and grinned.   
“He fucking tied me to the bed!” Dom yelled as he pulled his handcuffs but they didn’t move, they just hurt his wrists.  
“Fuck this man.” He whispered to himself.   
“I’ll have to continue looking alone then...” Adam decided as he looked around the room.   
Dom moved his legs, trying to sit in a more comfortable position on the bed when he heard something move. 

“Adam?”   
“What?”  
“There’s something here...Underneath the pillow...”  
Adam walked over, grabbing the pillow and there was indeed another note.   
“What’s does it say?” Dom asked nervously.   
“Find the key to free your friend.” Adam read.  
Dom gave him an annoyed look.  
“Like we didn’t figure that out! This game isn’t funny anymore, I want to stop.” He said, looking at his handcuffs, then at the bloody bed he was sitting on.  
“I’m afraid that’s too late now.” Adam replied. “Don’t worry I’ll figure this out.” He said.  
“I hope you do.” Dom muttered.   
“Don’t you trust me, babe?” Adam asked playfully.   
“I do, I do...” Dom answered. “It’s just...” 

He only just noticed the pressure in his bladder caused by the energy drink he had on the way. Fuck he shouldn’t have drank this! Dom nervously moved his legs as he tried to calm himself down a bit.   
“Fuck.” He whispered to himself, then bit his lip.  
“Fuck what?” Adam asked, who was now looking at the paintings on the other side of the wall.   
“I need to piss.” Dom answered, an annoyed tone in his voice.  
Adam turned around and looked at him.  
“You’re joking, right?” He said but as soon as he saw Dom’s facial expression he knew he wasn’t.   
The messy haired boy shook his head.   
“Nope. I’m serious as I can be. I really shouldn’t have drank that energy drink before entering this game.” He said as he nervously squirmed on the bed.  
Adam grinned. “Maybe you can ask the killer if you can have a bathroom break.”  
He couldn’t help laughing.   
Dom showed him his tongue. “Not funny dude. You better hurry the fuck up and free me.” He said.   
“Okay, okay. I’ve got this.” Adam replied. 

Sadly that wasn’t the case because time passed and Adam couldn’t find a single clue that led to the key to undo Dom’s handcuffs.   
“This shouldn’t be that hard...” he told himself as he kept looking, even though he was pretty sure he had looked everywhere already.   
“Thought it was going to be easy?” Dom said, looking at Adam who walked up to the doll house for like the fifth time.   
“You tell me.” Adam replied. “I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t find anything.”  
Adam then walked up to the closet and tried to open it but it didn’t work.   
“Pull harder.” Dom command him.   
“You don’t have to do it, just sitting there on your lazy ass.” Adam replied as he pulled harder but the closet still didn’t open.  
“Now it’s my fault that I’m cuffed to this fucking bed!” Dom yelled. “Don’t you think I’d rather be helping you look? It’s taking a ages and I really gotta piss!” He continued and he squirmed again trying to relieve some of the pressure in his bladder but it wasn’t working. The pressure was building up quickly and he knew he really needed to get to a bathroom soon. He really wished Adam would hurry the fuck up. 

Of course Adam being Adam, he really enjoyed the thought of Dom needing to piss and he decided to take his time. He made it look like he was trying hard but actually he just wanted to make sure he was being as slowly as possible cause he wanted Dom to get as desperate as possible.   
He finally ‘managed’ to open the closet, got freaked out by a stuffed clown that was in there and then found a little key. 

“I got it!” He yelled, walking up to Dom who seemed pretty uncomfortable.   
“Finally dude.” Dom said as Adam tried to unlock the handcuffs but the key didn’t fit.   
“What the fuck..” he whispered as he tried to shove the key in but it did not work.  
“Can’t you even insert a damn key?” Dom asked nervously.   
“I do but it’s not the right one.” Adam answered kinda annoyed.   
“This can’t be true...” Dom said, feeling a wave of desperation hit him.   
“I’m afraid it is...” Adam replied as he walked back to the closet to find a little note that he hadn’t seen earlier before.   
“What does it say? What does it say?” Dom asked nervously.   
“Wait a second, will ya?” Adam said annoyed as he unfolded the paper note.   
“You’re being so damn slowly!” Dom yelled as he squirmed again, feeling the intense pressure in his bladder.   
Adam ignored him and read.   
“Congratulations. You’ve found the key to the second room. New doors will open. If you dare...”

He looked at Dom confused.   
“What does that mean?”   
“How am I supposed to know?” Dom yelled as he nervously bounced his legs up and down.  
“Fuck I gotta piss so fucking bad!” He whined, feeling his tight jeans push onto his bladder which was making it only worse.   
“There should be another door...” Adam said as he looked around the room. He suddenly noticed the paper on the wall was loosening. He walked up to it and gently pulled at it, the paper moved.   
“Bingo.” He said as he ripped off the paper from the fake wall, that was actually a door.   
Adam found the keyhole and inserted the key, he immediately was able to open the door. This was a kitchen. A bloody kitchen...  
He had almost left when he heard Dom yell at him again. 

“What about me? You just gonna leave me here?” He asked.   
Adam turned back around and looked at him.   
“Eh... I guess. The key is probably in the other room.” He said calmly.   
Dom sighed and nervously squirmed.  
“Fine. Hurry up, okay? My bladder can’t take this much longer and by the way; time’s almost up.” He said, looking at the clock on the wall.   
There were 15 minutes left.   
“Shit...” Adam said looking at the clock, then at Dom.   
“Don’t stand there like that, go!” Dom yelled at him.   
“Okay, fine! I’ll be as quick as I can. Don’t go anywhere okay?”  
Dom rolled his eyes.   
“I’m running away, already...” 

Adam entered the kitchen and almost slipped on the blood that was all over the floor. It was sticking on his shoes and absolutely disgusting. The first thing he noticed was the fridge, which wasn’t completely closed. They seemed to have made it easy for him. He walked up to the fridge and opened it to find fake and bloody limbs in there. Adam looked at it with disgust.   
He stepped a bit closer and then noticed the little note on the floor.   
“Use your brain.” It said.   
Adam looked in the fridge again and noticed the brains. It looked like some sort of jelly pudding. He got closer to it, touching it with his hand. It felt all cold and slimy. He figured the next clue would probably be IN the brains so Adam closed his eyes as he put his hand in the gross brains. It felt really weird and he moved his hand around in the mess, trying to find something. He suddenly felt something hard and managed to grab it. Adam removed his hand from the brains, looking at the little silver thing he was holding in his hands. The key! 

“Dom! I’ve got the key!” He heard Adam’s voice from the other room.   
Oh finally! Dom thought as he was still sitting on the bed, his legs squeezed together as he rocked back and forth. His need to pee had gotten much worse and he was actually desperate by now. It seemed to take ages and he just wanted to leave. He couldn’t take his mind of his extremely full bladder and it was impossible for him to stay still. The bed moved a little as Dom squirmed even worse than before. 

He was expecting Adam to come in every second but he didn’t come.   
Just when Dom wanted to yell at him, asking why it took so long he heard a loud scream. It was Adam for sure. What the heck was going on? Not that ‘serial killer’ again, right? It was then that Dom realized the time was over.   
Fuck.   
“Adam?” He asked. No answer.   
“Adam? Are you okay?” He yelled but he did not reply.   
This was no time for jokes! He was absolutely dying for a pee, his bladder would burst if Adam didn’t show up any time soon...

A wave of desperation hit him and Dom moaned. He pulled at the handcuffs but of course they didn’t open. He so wished he was able to hold his crotch and give his dick a good squeeze but he couldn’t move his hands.   
“Fuck.” Dom whispered to himself as his bladder cramped and he felt a spurt of pee escape into his underwear.   
No no, this couldn’t be happening!   
“Adam!” Dom yelled, the desperation clearly hearable in his voice.   
“Adam hurry the fuck up, I’m gonna piss myself if you don’t get here soon!” He yelled as he nervously squirmed on the bed.   
When Adam did not reply again, Dom sighed and looked down. He could feel his bladder throbbing and he tried as hard as he could to hold back the flow but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it for much longer.   
“Adam, please...” Dom whined as he squeezed his thighs together to prevent any more pee from escaping out of the tip of his dick. 

Another wave of desperation hit him, much worse than the previous one and he leaked some more in his underwear. His briefs were damp and this caused him to only need to go worse.   
“For fucks sake, Adam!” He yelled as he bent over, since he was very uncomfortable with his bladder and it was actually hurting him.   
He couldn’t do this anymore. He really couldn’t.   
“Adam!” Dom yelled once again before his bladder cramped badly and decided to give in. The floodgates opened, a stream of warm pee started gushing out the tip of his dick and he freaked out when he felt it hitting his underwear.

“Fuck....no...” he whispered to himself as he tried his best to stop it but he just couldn’t. His bladder muscles completely relaxed and he continued wetting himself. He was peeing forcefully and it didn’t take long before his underwear couldn’t hold the liquid anymore and his pants got all soaked too. It felt very warm and wet and the warm piss spread underneath his bum, soaking into the gross bloody mattress.   
“Fuck this...” Dom whispered as he kept peeing. It finally slowed down to a tickle and he let out the last drops. His bladder was all empty and he couldn’t help sighing out of relief.   
Dom closed his eyes as he enjoyed how his bladder was all relaxed now and just then he heard the door open. 

It was the door they had gotten in from the start and it was Adam who walked in.   
“Hey, look what I’ve got!” He said, holding the keys in his hand when he suddenly noticed Dom. He was sitting on the with fake blood smeared bed, tied to the side of the bed with handcuffs, his black skinny jeans completely soaked with hot piss as well as the sheets underneath him were stained a bit yellow.   
“Fuck...” Adam said as he walked up to Dom.  
“Yes indeed fuck.” Dom replied, he sounded very annoyed.   
“I’ve been yelling at you for like 10 times and you think it’s funny not replying to me?” He said, giving Adam an angry look.   
“Huh? What? I didn’t hear you at all... I got the keys, wanted to walk back to you and suddenly the floor beneath me opened, I fell down onto like a trampoline and had to go all the way through a maze which lead me back to this room.” Adam explained as he walked up to Dom, holding the keys ready. 

Dom sighed as he made sure Adam could insert the key.   
“Fuck this dude...” he said as he looked down his tight jeans. They were sticking to his skin and it felt very gross.   
“Sorry.” Adam said as he sat down on the bed and inserted the key in Dom’s handcuffs.   
It fit and opened immediately as he turned the key around. Dom quickly got his hands out of the metal cuffs and dropped them on the bed. His wrists sorta hurt and he moved them around a bit.   
“Look at this mess I made, man.” He said as he got up, leaving the wet sheets on the bed. 

Adam grinned.   
“You has to go really badly, didn’t you?” He said as he looked at Dom and his soaked jeans.   
“I told you I was dying for a piss!” Dom answered, he started blushing a little cause Adam kept looking at him.   
“What are you looking at, dude?” He asked, shyly covering his wet crotch with his hands.   
“You look very hot in those pissed jeans.” Adam admitted.  
“I don’t feel hot at all.” Dom replied. “I want to go home and change. This is gross and sticky.” He continued as he sorta spread his legs apart cause the with piss soaked denim sticking to his skin was making him pretty uncomfortable.  
Adam got up and stood in front of him, getting closer to him and kissed him.   
Dom was not expecting this but he let it happen.   
“You’re so fucking hot.” Adam said as he grabbed Dom and pushed him on the bed.   
He continued kissing him as he touched Dom’s body, moving his hand down towards his wet crotch.   
“Adam...not here...” Dom whispered as he tried to make Adam get off him.   
“Shh..” Adam said as he started touching Dom’s crotch and felt his erect penis through his wet jeans.   
“Happy Halloween, Dom...” he whispered as he started undoing Dom’s pants...


	20. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL: Trick Or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Dom and Adam go trick or treating one last time before they reach the age limit. They have lots of fun but Dom’s bladder decides otherwise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was requested by kandiangel3  
Thanks to @DilePhac on twitter for the idea of making Dom a Disney princess it’s the cutest

Trick Or Treat! (20)

Today was Halloween Eve and 14 year old Dom and Adam decided to go trick or treating one last time this year. Most kids did this until they reached the age of 12 but they hadn’t done it last year and figured why not do it again. Dom really enjoyed Halloween and doing this also meant he could spend the evening with Adam, his best friend and maybe more than that. He hadn’t really figured out his sexuality yet, he had crushes on girls before but Adam was an exception. He always felt a bit funny when being with him and he didn’t know if the boy felt the same or not. Dom didn’t really think about it back then and just enjoyed their time together. The week before, when they were in Adam’s room just hanging out, they figured they had to to think about which costume they would wear. Dom had no idea and he honestly didn’t really care about what it was.  
“Can I pick for you?” Adam asked him.  
“Yeah sure.” Dom replied.  
“You’ll wear whatever right?” He asked him, grinning.  
“Yeah...I guess...Unless you want me to go out naked! I’m not doing that!”  
“Of course not. I dare you...to be...a Disney princess!”  
Dom wasn’t expecting this.  
“You serious?”  
“Yup...”  
Dom started laughing. “Alright. Will you be my prince then?” He replied, giving Adam a subtle hint.  
The boy probably didn’t think about the message behind it and accepted.  
That’s how they came up with their costume: Beauty and The Beast.  
Dom would be princess Belle and Adam the ugly beast. 

They were getting ready for the night in Dom’s bathroom. He was already wearing his princess dress. A short yellow one made from a satin like fabric, it looked quite poofy. Overall it was quite comfortable to wear, Dom was glad he didn’t have to be the beast, so he didn’t have to put on the sweaty mask.  
For shoes he was wearing some ballerinas, that was the second option since the look would be better wearing heels but he wasn’t really looking forward to walking around like that the entire evening. He put on a long brown haired wig. The hair was curled at the bottom and it was all shiny. It was so weird seeing himself like that but overall he didn’t dislike it.  
“You need to put on some makeup!” Adam told him when Dom showed off his outfit.  
So that’s what happened, Dom didn’t own any makeup back then but he looked through the bathroom drawers and found his mom’s. He applied some shimmery silver eyeshadow on his eyelids, a good amount of blush on his cheeks and finished it off with pink lipstick.  
“Do I look good?” He asked Adam as he turned around, shaking his long hair and he couldn’t help but started laughing hysterically.  
Adam joined and when they finally were all ready, Adam put on his hairy beast mask and they left the house. 

Lots of kids were out in the streets, crossing the neighbourhoods to ask people for candy.  
Most of them were dressed as a ghost, a witch or a vampire. Dom and Adam’s costume was very original compared to them. You could see that kids were looking at them, pointing and whispering to each other: “look that boy is wearing a dress!” And then they started giggling. It didn’t bother Dom to be honest. He didn’t think boys weren’t allowed to wear dresses, everyone could just wear whatever he or she liked.  
The houses were nicely decorated and everywhere they received some different candy. It was quite sad this was the last year they were be able to do it. But Dom didn’t want to think about that right now. He wanted to have fun. 

At a certain house were standing lots of children so they decided to go and take a look there. The lady who lived there was dressed up as witch and gave the kids homemade cookies and asked if they wanted a drink too. She offered them different colours of lemonade.  
Since they had been walking around for quite a while Dom was quite thirsty. The woman gave him a cup and he quickly drank all of it.  
They got some cookies each and then continued their trip.  
This was so much fun! 

It was only about half an hour later that Dom started to notice a familiar sensation in his bladder. He needed to pee. He had been so busy collecting candy that he hasn’t payed attention to it but he knew he needed to go and find a place to pee soon...  
As soon as they went on to the next house he forgot about his need but it didn’t take long for his bladder to quickly fill up...

Another 30 minutes passed and Dom and Adam were walking down another street. Suddenly he felt the pressure in his bladder again and this reminded him he really needed to go.  
As they were standing at another doorstep, waiting in line to get more candy he nervously shifted his weight from his one leg to his other, in an attempt to release some of the pressure but it wasn’t really working.  
Oh god he really needed to pee!

When they got their candy and walked further, Adam noticed that Dom was acting a bit unusual. Which meant he looked even more nervous than he usually was.  
“You alright?” He asked, walking next to his Disney princess. He had taken off his mask for a while now since it was too hot and annoying to breathe and speak. Dom didn’t mind though, he preferred seeing Adam’s real face.  
“I gotta pee...” he replied as he nervously moved his legs.  
“Ohh...” Adam answered as he looked around.  
“You think you can hold it for a while?”  
Dom bit his lip as he squeezed his legs together for a second.  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine...” he said, but honestly he wasn’t so sure about that. His need to go was growing quickly and he didn’t know for how long he would be able to act casual...

As it got later and later, older kids and teenagers started walking down the streets. It was much more busy now and Dom had a hard time taking his mind off his bladder.  
“My feet hurt in these shoes.” Adam complained and he looked around, searching for a place to sit so his feet could take a break. He eventually sat down on a large piece of wood, that had once been a tree but had been cut off.  
“Come sit next to me, there’s plenty enough room.” He said as he pointed to the spot next to him.  
Dom looked around nervously and eventually sat down as well. He needed to find a place to pee and that as soon as possible. He realized that it hadn’t been the best idea to drink an entire large cup of lemonade in one go. His bladder felt extremely full by now and he wasn’t used to holding it for long periods of time but he didn’t want Adam to think he was a baby who couldn’t even hold his pee for a while.  
Dom squeezed his thighs together as he put his hands inbetween his legs.  
“I really gotta pee, Adam...” he admitted, his voice sounded nervous.  
His friend looked at him. He couldn’t help thinking he looked incredibly cute, dressed up as a princess, including long hair and makeup. He didn’t know why but the way he acted now he needed to pee badly sorta turned him on...

“How about you go find a tree?” Adam suggested. He looked at Dom who couldn’t stop moving his legs up and down.  
“Here? There are way too much people around.” He answered. “What if anyone sees?”  
“I’m sure no one will notice...” Adam answered as he got up.  
“Come on, I think I know a good spot!” He held his hand out for Dom to grab it. He hesitated but he then did and he followed his friend to a place a bit further. There were plenty of trees and bushes, no one was there but you could hear the talking from the kids that were close by.  
“See?” Adam said as he looked at Dom who was now squirming.  
“I don’t know...” he said, feeling the pressure in his poor bladder only get worse. This was really bad...

“I’ll show you that it’s fine.” Adam said as he walked up to a large tree and unzipped the trousers from his costume.  
Oh no he was not!  
Dom was shook as he saw his friend casually get his willy out to start peeing against a tree right in front of him. Hearing the urine hit the ground made Dom’s bladder cramp and he had to squeeze his thighs together to prevent himself from letting go. When Adam was done he shook off the last drops, put everything back in place and zipped up his pants again, then walked up to Dom and grinned.  
“See, no one noticed.” He said and winked.  
Dom was getting more and more nervous. He knew he couldn’t do this! But he had to go so badly...He knew he couldn’t hold on forever and his bladder was staring to feel really uncomfortable now.  
“I don’t know, Adam...” he said as he felt a wave of desperation hit him and he nervously shifted his weight from his one leg to his other.  
“Come on, Dom!” Adam encouraged him.  
“I can clearly see you’re dying to go!”  
Dom could feel himself blush underneath the makeup he applied to his cheeks earlier.  
“I am but I just don’t want to get in trouble...” he said and he felt his bladder protesting, begging him for release.  
“Just go!” Adam answered, “I’ll wait here and make sure no one comes, okay?”

Dom sighed. “Okay...” he said and he walked up to the tree.  
He was all desperate and nervous and his hands were shaking as he pulled up his yellow dress to reach his underwear.  
He could do this! He had to!  
Dom was breathing heavily as he finally got out his dick, ready to pee when he suddenly heard voices coming closer.  
“Oh no...” he whimpered.  
“It’s fine, just go on!” Adam said, quickly looking at Dom because he couldn’t resist.  
“Need some help holding your dress?” He asked and winked.  
“No!” Dom replied kinda annoyed.  
“Now turn around, will ya?”  
“Excuse me, princess!” Adam laughed as he turned his back to Dom.  
“Not funny!” Dom whispered underneath his breath so Adam wouldn’t hear it.  
Now just pee! He tried to tell himself and he closed his eyes but nothing happened. He had to go so freaking bad and he just couldn’t pee! He needed more privacy, he needed a toilet.  
He tried once more and relaxed a bit, he felt like the pee was finally about to come out when he suddenly heard people laughing hard and he jumped up, quickly putting his underwear back on properly, lowering his dress again.  
He just couldn’t do it. 

With an annoyed look on his face, Dom walked back to Adam who was still waiting for him.  
“All done?” He asked.  
Dom nodded and crossed his legs when he felt another wave of desperation hit him.  
“I couldn’t go...” he said softly and looked down at his ballerina shoes.  
“You’re a bit pee shy, aren’t you, Belle?” Adam asked and smiled.  
“Stop it, it’s not funny.” Dom answered kinda annoyed and kinda sad.  
“I have to go really badly and it’s starting to hurt...” he admitted and he could feel how a spurt of pee escaped and dampened his briefs.  
“Oh...fuck...” he whispered as he panicked and grabbed his crotch through his dress.  
Adam saw the desperate look on Dom’s face and realized he wasn’t joking. He had no idea that Dom had such a weak bladder, at least he hadn’t seen him in this state before and he couldn’t help that he sorta enjoyed it. But he realized he had to help him out cause leaving him like this for his own pleasure would be simply cruel. 

“Are you alright?” He asked worried as he put his hand on Dom’s shoulder.  
Dom moaned softly.  
“I guess that’s a no?”  
Dom then looked at him, a desperate look on his face.  
“I’m about to wet myself if I don’t get to a toilet soon!” He said all panicky.  
He was being serious.  
“Okay. What do you want me to do?” He asked.  
“I don’t know...” Dom answered as he was still holding the front of his dress, making sure he wouldn’t leak again.  
“Lets go back home so you can use the bathroom there, okay?” Adam suggested.  
Dom nodded and he couldn’t help performing a little pee dance.  
“That’s not going to work. It’ll take way too long before we get there...” he said desperately. “I need to go now!”  
Adam sighed.  
“Alright...Here’s what we do: we go to the first house we see and we’ll say trick or treat and then ask if you can use their bathroom. Fine?”  
“Yes...okay...” Dom answered and he slowly followed Adam back to the neighbourhood. 

It didn’t take long before they reached a house where other kids were standing.  
“Let’s go there.” Adam said as he grabbed Dom’s hand which was all sweaty.  
They rang the doorbell and waited and it seemed to take ages before someone opened. Dom could feel a wave of desperation hit him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it back anymore. His bladder was throbbing and the tip of his penis was burning. He squeezed his legs together as tight as he could and just then the door opened.  
“Trick or treat!” The kids (including) Adam yelled.  
A middle aged woman stood in the door step and smiled seeing the dressed up kids. She gave the little ones something first and then went to Adam and Dom.  
“Well that’s an original costume!” She said as she handed each of them a lollipop that was shaped like a skull.  
“Thank you madame!” Adam said kindly. Dom was standing next to him, trying hard to control his bladder muscles which wasn’t going to work much longer.  
The woman wanted to go back inside cause she told them to have a good rest of the evening but Adam held her back.  
“Excuse me, ma’m?” He said.  
“Yes, dear?”  
“Do you mind f my friend Dom uses your bathroom real quick? He really needs to pee, you see...”  
He looked next to him and he saw Dom was squirming worse than ever. 

Dom saw both Adam and the lady look at him.  
“Oh. Of course dear. No problem at all.” She said and just when relief was so close his bladder muscles decided to give in. His bladder cramped once again and then let go. He started peeing in his underwear forcefully and it didn’t take long before they were all filled with hot piss and they couldn’t carry all the liquid so the pee started running down both his legs, forming a puddle on the floor beneath him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop the flow and he kept peeing forcefully, you could clearly hear the hissing sound. 

Dom looked down as it all happened, after a good minute his stream finally slowed down and turned into a little tinkle and then stopped. He had completely soaked himself, his underwear was drenched, it felt all warm and sticky, wetness was still running down his legs, not to talk about the puddle on the ground.  
“Oh god, Adam...” he whispered as he looked down at the mess he made.  
He felt completely miserable. Why wasn’t he be able to hold it for one more minute? The lady allowed him to use her bathroom for fucks sake!  
He could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Oh Dom...” Adam said and he looked at the princess who had just wet himself in the doorstep of an unknown woman.  
The lady was shook by what happened and didn’t know what to say at first.  
She looked at the two teenagers in front of her, one dressed as the Beast, holding his mask in his hand, putting his other arm on the shoulder of his friend who was wearing a silk yellow dress and was now crying because he had just wet himself. It was all so confusing, definitely the fact that he was wearing a dress but she wasn’t going to question that.  
“Thank you anyways.” Adam told her and then they left.

Adam took Dom to a more deserted place and held him as he was crying.  
“Please don’t cry, it’s okay...” he said.  
Dom sniffed. “It’s embarrassing okay... I feel all gross...”  
His underwear was sticking to his skin and was starting to cool down quickly which felt even worse. His legs felt all sticky as well from the dried urine.  
“I understand...” Adam said as he continued hugging him. “You know what’s good about this? The fact you’re wearing a dress, no one can see what happened!”  
“Really?” Dom said and when Adam let him go he looked down at his dress and indeed the wetness wasn’t noticeable at all.  
“You feel a bit better now?” Adam asked caring.  
Dom nodded.  
“I want to go home and take a bath.”  
“Of course. I’ll come with you but please stop crying now cause you’re ruining your makeup.” Adam said and smiled at him.  
Dom sniffed again.  
Adam hugged him once more.  
“Come on, let’s go home.”  
Dom looked at him. “Adam?”  
“Yes?”  
“You won’t tell anyone, right?”  
“Of course not! This stays our little secret.” He answered.  
Dom smiled softly and then got closer to him and kissed him.  
“Now we have two little secrets...”


	21. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom ends up in the hospital after he fell of stage. He can’t get out of bed by himself and needs some help to go to the bathroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is pretty long so I hope it doesn’t get boring   
Also Halsey makes a comeback

The Hospital (21)

Dom woke up in a hospital bed, he felt extremely light headed and confused. It took him a while before he realized he was actually in the hospital. He was all alone in his room, when he looked around his head felt heavy and he got very dizzy.   
Dom closed his eyes for a while, hoping it would pass. He was not comfortable at all and his bladder was extremely full. He tried to move to lie in a more comfortable position but his foot touched the back of the bed and it caused him a lot of pain. How the heck did he get here? 

He felt too weak to actually panic about it and he closed his eyes, ready to fall back asleep when suddenly the door of his room opened. A blonde nurse walked up to him and smiled.   
“Good morning Mr. Harrison.” She said gently. “You have some visit.” She continued and stepped aside so Dom saw Adam standing behind her.   
“I’ll leave you two alone for a while. Remember, not too long Sir, he needs to rest.”   
Adam nodded and waited till the nurse had left the room. 

Dom gave Adam a confused look. He now noticed his head was hurting a lot.   
“What the hell happened?” He asked Adam, he didn’t expect his voice to sound this soft.   
Adam sat down on the side of his bed, looking at him worried.   
“You don’t remember anything? Last night’s show? We had to call the ambulance after you decided to jump off stage...”  
Dom tried to remember what Adam was talking about. His head started hurting even more as soon as he started to actually think.   
“Fuck...” he whispered more to himself than to Adam.  
His guitarist smiled softly. “I guess that’s the right reaction. We were worried as hell dude.” He said while still looking at Dom who was lying in the hospital bed, his hair even messier than usual, the eyeliner he had been wearing last night was all faded and he looked pretty pale. 

Dom closed his eyes and it was then he sorta got a flashback from what actually happened last night. He thought about what Adam said and and indeed remembered last night’s show. He was on stage. Singing. He couldn’t remember what song but he was very hyped up and he decided to jump off the stage and get to the crowd but he hadn’t paid attention to how high it was, basically jumping without even looking. He misstepped and suddenly fell down, couldn’t find something to hold on to and he smacked on the floor. It was all black and he was literally hurting his brain, trying to figure out what happened after.   
Adam noticed and helped him.   
“You basically were lying on the floor, not moving. The crowd went crazy of course cause they were worried and so were we. Me and Tom immediately came down to check on you and you didn’t react so he called the ambulance.” Adam told him. 

Suddenly Dom remembered how he was lying on the cold floor. Hearing voices, screaming fans and he couldn’t react. His body felt all numb and Adam and Tom kept screaming at him, trying to get his attention while they were waiting for the ambulance to arrive.   
He tried to scream but he just couldn’t.  
Dom looked at Adam.   
“What happened after?”   
“You passed out. They took you with them in the ambulance, I joined you. You can’t remember anything? Of course the doctors told me that was possible but...”

Dom shook his head in disbelief and felt a sharp pain again as soon as he did.   
He then looked down and noticed the white hospital dress he was wearing and he low key freaked out.   
“Where the fuck are my clothes?”   
Adam did his best to hide the grin on his face.   
“I guess you don’t remember that either but on the way here you had a little accident...”  
Dom’s eyes widened.   
“What do you mean a little accident?”   
“Well...you sorta...peed on yourself...” Adam answered carefully, not to embarrass Dom even more.   
He sighed. “Oh fuck this.” He said and closed his eyes again.   
“It’s alright.” Adam comforted him. “You were unconscious so you couldn’t control it. Don’t worry about it.”   
Dom didn’t immediately answer. 

“So how long do I have to stay here? We have a show tonight in case you forgot about that?” Dom said then.  
“I’m afraid that’s cancelled...” Adam answered softly.  
“What?” Dom suddenly was a lot more awake but he still felt sore and as soon as he moved his full bladder started throbbing. He really needed to take a piss, fuck!  
“You have a concussion, Dom.” Adam replied. “You need to rest.”  
“Oh come on. I’ll be fine. I don’t even feel that bad I can just get up and everything’s alright.” He lied as he tried to sit up straight in bed but that didn’t work cause as soon as he did he got all dizzy again and his foot hurt like hell.   
Adam shook his head.   
“You don’t look fine to me.”   
Dom sighed.   
“Alright I’m not fine. But I’m not dying either! Could you now please help me get out of bed?”   
Adam have him a confused look. “And what’s that for? I don’t even know if your allowed to actually get out of bed, let me ask the nurse about it...” he said as he reached for the little remote with the red button to call the nurse.   
“No don’t!” Dom yelled.   
“Calm down!” Adam replied as he put back down the remote. 

Dom looked down.   
“Sorry.”   
Adam noticed the sad look on his face and felt bad. He shouldn’t have yelled at him...  
“It’s alright. I’m just here to help, okay? The nurse is there too. There’s no need to be ashamed of it.” He said calmly.   
Dom looked at him again and hit his lip.   
“It’s just I really have to piss, okay? I don’t want the nurse helping me with that...” he could feel himself blush.   
Adam smiled softly.   
“I understand. I will fix this.” 

Unfortunately Adam couldn’t fix it. The nurse told him he was not allowed to get out of bed yet so she told him he’d have to pee in a peeing bottle instead.   
Dom was extremely embarrassed and annoyed but he knew he didn’t have any other choice since he really wanted to be relieved of his awfully full bladder.   
Turns out it went all fine, the nurse told him he could get out of bed later today, after he had eaten so he wouldn’t be as weak anymore.   
Adam had left after a while because he needed to arrange some stuff for the cancellation of tonight’s show. That meant Dom had to stay alone for a while. He slept for a bit but then woke up again and was very bored. 

The day passed slowly and somewhere in the late afternoon he really needed to pee again. He knew he’d have to ask the nurse again and he tried to just ignore it cause he really didn’t want to ask about it. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door and he expected it to be Adam, maybe Tom but he was really surprised when he saw who entered his room. 

“Halsey?” He asked confused.   
She didn’t really smile at him, she just stood there, looking.   
“Yes.” She said then as she walked a bit closer to him.   
“I heard about what happened and I wanted to come and check on you. If that’s okay?...”  
Dom nodded. He honestly didn’t know how to feel about this but he didn’t want to argue about it and actually he could use some company.   
“No, it’s fine.” He muttered.   
Halsey looked at him. She looked good. She dyed her hair. A gingery colour. Dom couldn’t help looking at how beautiful she was. She used to be his girlfriend...

“Are you alright?” She asked, she seemed a bit worried and he honestly couldn’t believe it.   
“I’ve felt better.” He admitted.   
“I can imagine that. It must’ve been scary.” She answered.   
This whole conversation was so awkward. There was such a big distance between them even though they were so close to each other in this room.   
He just nodded.   
“Is there anything I can do for you?” She suddenly asked. “Like get you a drink or...”  
He hadn’t expected her to ask that.   
“A soda would be nice.” He answered.   
“Alright. I’ll get you something.” She said as she got up. “I’ll be right back.”

It wasn’t until Dom finished most of the soda he got reminded of the fullness of his bladder. Fuck. Not now please.   
He couldn’t help squeezing his thighs together underneath the sheets. He hoped Halsey would leave soon so he could get the nurse to help him go to the bathroom because he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it for much longer...  
Halsey noticed he was uncomfortable and asked him if anything was wrong.   
“No, I’m fine...” Dom replied as he squirmed nervously.   
“Well you don’t look fine, Dom.” She answered. “You can tell me if you want me to leave.”   
Dom shook his head. It hurt him again.   
“No, I don’t want you to leave...It’s just...” he didn’t finish his sentence and looked down. He regretted starting this.   
“It’s just what?” She asked.   
Dom still didn’t look at her.   
“I need to pee...really badly...” he said softly and he bit his lip.   
Halsey looked at him. “You could’ve just told me that. It’s okay, just go on I’ll wait.”  
Dom sighed.   
“I’m...not allowed to go...alone...” he said and he could feel his face getting red. Oh this was so embarrassing. Having to ask his ex girlfriend to help him get to the toilet. Fuck this. 

“Oh...I see...” she replied awkwardly.   
“Sorry...” Dom muttered.   
“Sorry for what?”   
“For telling you this...I should’ve kept it to myself...” he said and just then a wave of desperation hit him and he grimaced.   
“Fuck...” he whispered to himself and he quickly moved his hand towards his crotch and grabbed it through his hospital gown. Thankfully this happened under the sheets so she had no idea.   
“Everything okay?” She asked.   
“Yes...Eh no... I don’t think I can hold it much longer...Could you...help me?”

She just looked at him, blinked with her false eyelashes and then nodded.  
“Sure...” she eventually said.   
“Can you sit up straight?”   
Dom tried his best and managed to sit up straight in his bed. Each movement he made, caused his bladder to cramp. He had to pee so freaking bad he honestly didn’t even know if he could make it to the toilet in time even though it was only on the other side of the room.   
“Take it slowly, okay?” She said when she saw he was having a hard time. 

Dom then sat down on the side of his bed, his legs were shaking as he tried hard to hold in his desperately needed pee. His bare feet reached the ground, it was cold and it made him shiver. His bladder cramped again and he felt a spurt escape into his underwear.  
“Ohh...” Dom panicked and couldn’t help but grabbing his crotch. She did not comment on it.   
“Can you stand up?” She asked. “I’ll hold you, okay?”   
Dom nodded and he stood up but as soon as he did and put all his weight on his both feet, his left ankle caused him a lot of pain. He ignored it and did a step in the direction of the bathroom only to find out he could barely stand on his foot.   
“Fuck...this hurts...”   
Halsey made sure he wouldn’t fall and she looked worried at her ex boyfriend.  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” She asked. “Your foot doesn’t seem okay...”  
Dom bit his lip. “It’s fine...”

Suddenly an awful wave of desperation hit him, paired with the excruciating pain in his left ankle and he just couldn’t go on anymore.   
He stood still trying to remain his strength but he felt himself get all dizzy.   
“I’m not feeling...” he hadn’t even finished his sentence or he felt his legs go numb and he would’ve completely collapsed on the floor if she wasn’t holding him. She helped him sit down on the cold hospital floor and then sat on her knees next to him.   
“I told you this wasn’t a good idea, Dom. You’re way too weak and clearly in a lot of pain. Let me get the nurse.”

“No...please...” Dom said softly as he grabbed her sleeve. “I need to get up. I need to pee...I can’t...” he muttered as he tried to get up but of course it didn’t work and his bladder started throbbing again, the tip of his dick was burning.   
“I can’t hold it...” he continued and just then he felt his bladder muscles relax. The warm pee started coming out forcefully and quickly filled his underwear.   
“Fuck...” he whispered to himself as he panicked.   
Halsey looked at him, then heard the loud hissing sound and already knew what was happening.   
“Oh Dom.” She said, she couldn’t help feeling bad for him. 

Dom continued peeing himself as he sat on the floor, helplessly. The warm pee spread underneath his bum, making a light yellow puddle on the white tiled floor. It seemed to go on for ages before his stream finally slowed down to a tickle and then stopped.   
“Ohh...” he moaned and then sighed, closing his eyes.   
He felt absolutely miserable and he just wanted to disappear. He wished Adam was with him now. He was so incredibly embarrassed.  
Dom couldn’t help it and started crying. He hadn’t felt this helpless in a long time. 

Halsey just stood there and watched, Dom was sitting on the floor, in a puddle of his own pee, wearing a ridiculous hospital gown and he was crying like a baby. It did make her sad. She knelt down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder as he sat there sobbing.   
“Shhh. It’s okay. Please don’t cry.” She said softly.   
Dom looked at her, his beautiful green eyes filled with salty tears.   
“I couldn’t hold it...” he whispered as another tear ran down his cheek.   
“That’s okay.” She replied. “No need to be embarrassed. I’m here and I’m going to help you, alright?”   
Dom sniffed. “Really?”   
“Of course. I can’t leave you like that. Come on. Let’s try to get up so you can get cleaned up.” 

She helped him to sit down on the chair that was next to his bed. He felt awful, his underwear was all wet and sticking to his skin. His ankle hurt so bad, he couldn’t even stand on it anymore. He sat there as he waited for Halsey to come back with a washcloth with soap on it and a new pair of boxers. Black ones.   
“Let’s take those off, okay.” She said softly as she carefully helped Dom pull down his soaked underwear.   
His bottom half was now naked and he was so embarrassed.   
“Now let’s clean you up.” She whispered as she gently started wiping his private area. He closed his eyes to avoid the embarrassment. He could feel himself getting a bit hard as she stroked his dick with the soapy washcloth. He really hoped she wouldn’t notice...

When he was all cleaned up she helped him put on his fresh underwear and even though his embarrassment he felt much better now that he wasn’t soaked anymore. She helped him to get back in bed since he had gotten pretty tired after all this. She looked at him and smiled softly.   
“Now get some rest, okay? I’ll leave you alone so you can sleep.” She said as she wanted to get up but he held her back.   
“Halsey?” He asked, his voice sounded very raspy.   
“Yes?”   
“Thank you for taking care of me.”   
“No need to thank me.”  
A smoked appeared on Dom’s face before he closed his eyes and fell asleep...

The doctors had gotten back to Dom in the evening, to take X-rays of his ankle since it was hurting him so much. They would get the results of those tomorrow since it was already quite late and doctors didn’t work that late of course.   
Adam had gotten back to Dom after visiting hours, he had got them some McDonald’s since Dom hadn’t eaten much cause the hospital food was gross.   
It was actually pretty cozy, even though he was in the hospital. He enjoyed Adam’s company and eating his chicken nuggets in bed.   
Best of all was that Adam had brought him some sweatpants and an oversized shirt so he could at least get a bit more comfortable since he hated wearing the hospital dress. He liked dresses but this one was definitely not sexy or flattering. 

After they had eaten Adam went to the bathroom to put some of the stuff he had brought for Dom in case he needed to stay in the hospital longer. He put the clothes aside the sink and suddenly noticed a pair of light blue boxers at the side. They were wet. Did he actually wet himself again? Adam got excited by the thought of it and could help touching the pissy undies.   
He wasn’t going to ask Dom about it since he didn’t want to embarrass him. 

It was in the middle of the night when Dom woke up by the feeling of his throbbing bladder.   
Fuck, he thought. He turned around in bed, trying to find a more comfortable position but the pressure in his bladder was really bad and there was no way he could go back to sleep like that.   
Dom sighed as he reached for the remote and pressed the red button to call the nurse.   
He waited. And waited...  
It seemed to take ages and he kept squirming, hoping the nurse would get there soon. 

A wave of desperation hit him and he grabbed himself through his sweatpants.   
Just at that point the door of his room opened and the nurse walked in, walking over to the side of his bed. Thankfully the sheets covered him so she had no idea he was squeezing his dick.   
“Are you okay?” She asked, looking at him. He had a desperate look on his face.   
“I really need to use the bathroom...” Dom said and he could feel his cheeks getting red. She probably didn’t notice cause it was still pretty dark in the room.   
She smiled softly.   
“Want me to bring you a bottle?”  
He shook his head.

“No...can I please just go to the toilet?”   
He asked her.   
She wasn’t expecting this but she didn’t seem to mind.   
“Yeah sure. I’ll help you.” She said kindly.   
Dom felt bad that he needed help to get to the bathroom but he knew he couldn’t do it without. If Halsey hasn’t been there earlier he would’ve just fell on the floor and hurt himself even more. There was seriously something wrong with his foot. It couldn’t keep hurting this much, right?

“Take your time.” The nurse said as he sat down on the side of his bed, wanting to get up instantly because his bladder was begging him for release.   
He squeezed his legs together and noticed they were shaking.   
“Everything okay?” The nurse asked.   
He nodded. He didn’t want her to know how desperate he was so he tried his best to control himself but it was hard cause he felt like he could start pissing himself any second. 

As he walked to the bathroom with the nurse, leaning on her because his left foot couldn’t carry him, his bladder was cramping badly and he felt he leaked a bit in his underwear. Oh no!   
He panicked but thankfully he made it to the bathroom.   
“I’m sorry but you’ll have to sit down...” she said awkwardly. Dom just had a straight look on his face.  
It was embarrassing as hell when the nurse helped him to pull his pants and underwear down in order to make him sit on the toilet.

As soon as his bum reached the porcelain toilet seat the floodgates opened and he started peeing forcefully into the bowl. He wished he could’ve held it until the nurse had left to give him at least some privacy but he was glad he made it. He kept peeing for a good minute and when he was finally done he made sure to shake off the remaining drops before he announced to the nurse he was done.   
“You had to go really bad, didn’t you?” She asked as she helped him get back up and put his pants back on.   
“Overactive bladder...” Dom answered and grinned.


	22. Take care of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom has a broken ankle and needs to rest. Adam takes care of him and enjoys it a little too much...

Take care of me (22)

Dom was released from the hospital and he now stayed at Adam’s house. He had been staying with him after Halsey broke up with him and he honestly quite enjoyed it. Even though he was still sad about what happened he felt really comfortable with Adam.   
The results from the X-rays weren’t very promising: his left ankle was broken. At least he now knew why he was in so much pain but this meant he was going to get a cast on his foot and he wasn’t very happy about that. 

The only good thing was that he got to pick the colour of his cast so he got a bright pink one.   
The doctors had told him he wasn’t allowed to walk on it and he had to use crutches to walk inside the house, he had to use a wheelchair for longer distances.   
His head was feeling better but he wasn’t allowed to perform the first couple of days and it sorta pissed him off. 

“You need to rest, baby.” Adam told him.   
Dom was kinda annoyed by him saying that.   
“I feel okay, I can perform perfectly fine I just need to sit down.” He tried.  
Adam sighed.   
“They told you to wait a couple days so that’s what we’ll do. I don’t want you to hurt yourself again.”  
Dom didn’t say anything and he just sat down on the couch.   
“I’m bored...I want to do something...”

Adam knew that was going to happen. Knowing Dom and his ADHD, he wasn’t going to spend his days just sitting on the couch.   
“So what do you want to do?” He finally asked him.   
Dom looked at him.   
“Go to the mall or something...I need new clothes for the next show...My pants ripped...”  
Adam turned his eyes.   
“Again? How the hell do you keep ripping your pants?”   
“I don’t know...” Dom grinned.   
“Okay fine. I’ll take you to the mall.” Adam said.   
“How do you mean you’ll take me?” Dom asked confused. “I have my crutches, I can walk!”   
Adam shook his head as Dom wanted to get up.   
“That’s not going to happen, Dominic. I will take you in your wheelchair.”   
“But...I can do it by myself...” Dom tried.   
“Listen. It’s either that or you’re not going.” Adam said serious.   
Dom pouted.   
“Okay, fine.” 

So Dom insisted and Adam took him to the mall in his wheelchair. Dom didn’t like it that much cause people kept looking at him.   
“We’re getting so much attention.” He said as Adam pushed him.   
“Has it crossed your mind that it’s maybe because of your bright ass pink cast?” Adam told him and he couldn’t help laughing.   
Dom grinned.   
It was quite a hot day today, thankfully they were inside and there was air conditioning. They decided to eat some ice cream.   
Dom enjoyed eating his mint chocolate chip ice cream, it was his favourite.   
After that they also had a soda. 

They then left to do some actual shopping which wasn’t that easy of course cause Dom couldn’t try on the clothes due to his cast. They went into hot topic and he picked out lots of clothes without even trying them on.   
“Are you really going to buy all that?” Adam asked him as they were going to the cash desk.   
“Yeah. I have a few gift cards...” Dom replied and giggled.   
They went to pay and Adam had to carry all of the bags.   
Dom suddenly noticed his bladder had gotten pretty full and he really needed to empty it soon. He knew he was going to have to tell Adam about it and he was going to need help so he was quite embarrassed to bring it up. Just when he wanted to say something about it they walked up to someone. 

“Hey boys! I see you’re enjoying doing some shopping?”   
It was Halsey. She was wearing a mint coloured skirt with a matching jacket and glittery high heels. She was holding a Starbucks coffee in her right hand.   
Dom was embarrassed they had to walk into her just now. He had definitely looked better than this! He was just wearing some sweatshorts and a T-shirt cause he wanted to be comfortable but he felt odd being in front of her like that while she was all dressed up. 

“Hey Halsey.” Adam said dry.   
She ignored him and smiled at Dom.  
“Are you alright, Dom?” She asked as she looked at him. She then looked at his pink cast.   
“I’m okay...” he replied. “It looks worse than it is...”   
“Aww...” she said as suddenly her phone rang.   
“I’m sorry.” She said as she picked it up.   
“Hello? Oh Evan. Yes I’m at the mall. I’m coming back home. Of course. I love you.”   
Halsey ended the call and gave Dom a fake smile.   
“I have to go, I’m sorry. Take care, Dom.” She said.   
“Yeah I will...thanks...”   
“Bye, Halsey.” Adam said but she straight up ignored him. 

They looked at each other when Halsey was out of sight.   
“Who the fuck is Evan?” Adam asked.   
“I don’t know...Probably her new boyfriend...” Dom replied and couldn’t help feeling kinda sad cause if that was right she had gotten over him really fast and he couldn’t ignore the fact that it hurt.   
Adam shook his head and sighed.   
“Whatever. She doesn’t deserve you anyway.” He said as he gently petted Dom’s messy hair.   
He forced a smile but Adam noticed he didn’t look too well.   
“You wanna go home?”   
“No, it’s fine...” Dom lied as he felt the pressure in his bladder building up quickly. 

They had been at the mall for a while and Dom could no longer ignore it. Every now and then he nervously squirmed in his wheelchair trying to ease the pressure in his bladder but it wasn’t working.   
“Adam?” He said suddenly.   
“Yes, babe?”   
“Do you know if there’s a bathroom around?” He asked quietly. “I need to pee...” Dom continued and he felt himself blush a little as he said it.   
“Oh.” Adam replied.   
“Yes I think they are all the way in the back. Want me to take you?”   
Dom but his lip. “Yes please, I have to go really badly...” he said as he squirmed again.   
“Okay. Let’s go.” 

They made it to the bathrooms and there was a disabled toilet and Adam figured he could use that. He entered it with Dom’s wheelchair and locked the door behind them. The sight of the toilet in combination with the soda he drank made Dom really desperate. He couldn’t help squirming again.   
Adam noticed and couldn’t help thinking he looked really cute like that.   
Dom wanted to get up to stand in front of the toilet but Adam held him back.   
“What do you think you’re doing?”   
“Eh...I’m going to pee?” Dom replied.  
“No no. You’re going to sit down. You can’t stand on your foot. Let me help you.”  
Dom sighed.   
“You’re treating me like a baby!”   
Adam grinned.   
“I just want to take care of you. Don’t you like that?” He said and winked.   
“Uhh...”  
He laughed at Dom’s reaction.   
“You’re so adorable, do you know that?”   
He got closer to Dom and started gently tickling him.   
Dom freaked out and quickly slapped Adam’s hand.  
“Don’t! You’re gonna make me pee!” He said embarrassed.   
Adam grinned again.   
“Okay. Okay. Let’s help you sit on the toilet, baby.” He said smiling.   
“I’m not a baby!” Dom replied.   
“Oh no? You can’t go to the toilet yourself so...” He teased him.   
Dom didn’t say anything and let Adam help him.   
He made him sit on the toilet and helped him pull down his shorts and underwear even though he could do that himself. Seeing Dom so helpless sorta turned him on. 

The cold feeling when his bum touched the porcelain toilet made it really hard for Dom to not immediately start peeing but he tried his best to hold it.   
“Can you turn around?” He asked.   
Adam gave him a confused look even though he knew what Dom meant.   
“I can’t go when you’re watching.” Dom replied.   
“Oh okay, fine.” Adam answered and he turned around, his back facing to Dom. As soon as he did he heard Dom’s pee splatter in the toilet bowl. He loved listening to the hissing sound.   
Dom closed his eyes as he let go of his desperately needed pee and he couldn’t help but moan softly.   
When it finally stopped Adam asked him: “are you all done?”   
“Yeah...”   
He helped him get dressed and made him sit in his wheelchair again.   
“I think it’s time to go back home now.” Adam said. “Enough adventure for today.”

Later that day, it was already evening; Dom and Adam were sitting on the couch together watching tv.   
Adam decided they were going to have a beer, so that’s what happened. They had one beer. And a second one. Dom honestly didn’t care and agreed when Adam walked up to him with beer number 3.  
“This is the last one, I swear.”   
Adam grinned and opened the can for Dom even though he could do that himself. 

They were having fun together and it was actually nice taking a break from performing even though he hated the fact that he was stuck with a broken ankle.   
He had been sitting on the couch for what seemed like ages and the beer was quickly making its way to his overactive bladder.   
Dom tried his best to ignore it and squirmed every now and then.   
He didn’t want to ask Adam to take him to the bathroom again. He knew he could do it by himself but he still wanted to help him and baby him and Dom honestly found it kinda awkward.

Time passed by and they started watching a Batman movie. Dom’s bladder had gotten really full by now and he knew he needed to go empty it soon.   
He nervously squirmed again, trying to relieve some of the pressure and Adam had noticed.  
“You alright, baby?”  
Dom just nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”  
Adam looked at his right leg that kept bouncing up at and down.   
“You seem nervous...”   
Dom ignored his comment and tried to focus on the movie but Adam got closer to him and then leaned on him.  
“I really enjoy being with you, you know? Like you can stay at my house as long as you want, you’re not bothering me...at all...” he winked.   
Dom grinned. He suddenly felt a wave of desperation hit him and he moved his hand towards his crotch.  
Adam saw it and smiled.   
“I guess you’re enjoying it too?”  
Dom forced a smile.   
“No...I mean yeah...it’s just...” He really needed to piss, badly and he felt like Adam wasn’t planning on letting him leave the couch now...

He got even closer to Dom and started touching him. His hand went down and touched Dom’s full bladder and he grimaced.   
“Ohh...don’t...”  
“Don’t you like it when I touch you?” Adam teased.   
“I do...but I just really need to pee...” Dom replied embarrassed.   
“Do you? You should’ve told me earlier...” Adam smiled at him. Dom had a desperate look on his face and he loved it.   
Adam gently pushed Dom’s bladder.   
“Ohh...fuck...stop it...” Dom panicked as he felt the intense pressure and he felt a spurt of pee escape into his underwear.   
“Why would I?” Adam continued and he started tickling Dom. Earlier today he found out he was very ticklish and he wanted to try how much he could take...

Dom started freaking out, slapping Adam’s hand so he would stop.  
“Don’t! I have to pee!” He whined.  
“I know you do...”  
“Come on Adam, stop it! I can’t hold it much longer I’m not kidding!” Dom said, his voice sounded really desperate.   
Adam ignored him and kept tickling him when Dom suddenly screamed.  
“Ohh...fuck...”   
His bladder couldn’t take it anymore and he leaked again, much more this time and he wasn’t able to stop it. His bladder muscles relaxed and the pee started flowing. He was peeing himself forcefully, quickly wetting his underwear and then through his grey sweatshorts.

“Fuck...” Dom whispered as he tried hard to remain control but he couldn’t do it and he continued peeing until he was done. The warm wetness spread across his bum, soaking the couch he was sitting on.   
“Fuck...” he said again as he looked down at a stream of pee that ran down his right leg. He looked at the crotch of his shorts, it was all soaked of course.  
Dom couldn’t help it and started freaking out. 

“Look what you’ve made me do, you fucking twat! I told you I needed to take a fucking piss!” He yelled.   
Adam looked at him, he wasn’t expecting this reaction.   
“It’s okay, we’ll clean it up...” he said as he wanted to grab Dom since he was really turned on now, seeing his friend who had just wet himself.  
“Don’t touch me!” Dom said annoyed and turned away.   
“Sorry...I didn’t mean to upset you...”   
Dom have him an angry look.   
“This is fucking ridiculous!”   
“No it’s not. Dom please just calm down, it’s just an accident, I’ll help you clean up and change...”  
“You’re not helping me with anything. Help me get to the bathroom and I’ll do it myself.” He said.   
“Okay...” Adam replied, disappointed because he had hoped to have some fun with Dom. It clearly was not going to be for tonight...


	23. Desperate at his boyfriend’s house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom is invited to his boyfriend’s Adam’s house for the first time and gets desperate to pee but he’s too embarrassed to ask where the bathroom is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of a two part story, the other one will be in a different book since it involves messing   
Thanks to kandiangel3 for the story idea and helping me write this

Desperate at his boyfriend’s house (23)

Part 1: Desperate at his boyfriend’s house

Dom nervously squirmed in his seat. His stomach really hurt and he had been holding in his pee ever since he arrived at this boyfriend Adam’s house.   
This was his first time at his house and he was super nervous; he didnt want to ask to use the bathroom because he feared that he would offend Adam. Also he was really embarrassed to ask...   
So even though his bladder was bursting for a piss he decided he would act casual and hold it. Which wasn’t as easy with his jeans and belt that were pressing against his painfully full bladder...

He was sitting next to Adam on the couch and whimpered as he held his crotch and stomach. Fuck! He didn’t mean to do that out loud...  
Adam obviously had noticed:  
“Are you okay, babe?” He asked as he turned his attention away from the crappy slasher movie they were wacthing on the telly and looked at the messy haired boy next to him.   
“I am fine...” Dom said in a hushed moan as he tried really hard to not sound desperate.  
“Are you sure? There is a bathroom down the hall if you need it...” Adam replied.

Thank god! I thought he’d never ask! Dom thought.   
He felt relieved and quickly went to find the bathroom. His bladder was throbbing as he walked down the hallway, each step he did he felt like he was going to explode. Not to talk about the cramps he started feeling in his stomach...   
He then realized that he didn’t know which door it was behind...  
Oh fuck! Dom panicked a bit so without thinking he opened all the doors to find no bathroom.  
“Fucking hell!” He said to himself as he quickly opened the last door in the hall and found Adam’s room. He looked in the connor of the room and he saw a bathroom so he quickly entered.  
Finally!

Doms bladder began to cramp as soon as he reached the door of the bathroom and he felt a warm stream of piss escape from the tip of his dick. ”Oh fuck no!”   
He panicked as he felt the warm liquid run down his left leg.   
“Fuck this!” He whispered to himself as he quickly started undoing his belt but honestly it was too late already; a wet spot appeared at the front of his blue jeans (now he hated wearing them even more!)   
Dom couldn’t believe this; he was wetting himself in his boyfriends bedroom...  
He panicked as he saw the wetness spread on the carpeted floor.   
“Fuck fuck fuck....” 

“Dom?” He suddenly heard Adam’s voice as he was still pissing himself, his pants were soaked by now.  
Oh no! He couldn’t see him like that!  
“Are you okay? Why are you taking so long?” Adam continued, his voice sounded louder and Dom could hear his footsteps as well.   
This was not going to end well...  
“Yes...I’m fine...I just...”  
He didn’t know what to say and looked down at his wet jeans, sighing. His bladder felt sore from holding it that long and he felt awful.   
He couldn’t think about anything he could do, just stood there frozen as suddenly the door of Adam’s room opened. 

His boyfriend stood in front of him, looking at him very confused.   
“Doesn’t look like you’re okay?”  
Adam walked up to him.   
Dom looked down and sighed.   
He could feel his face getting all red.  
“You’re so going to hate me for this...I’m so sorry for the mess I’ve made...I’ll clean it all up, I promise...”  
He looked like he was about to cry. He was embarrassed to death, his wet jeans had cooled down and were sticking against his skin. It felt absolutely awful. 

“I’m not going to hate you!” Adam said as he looked at him.   
“I’m just a bit confused because you’ve just wet yourself while two steps away from the bathroom, that’s all...”  
Dom bit his lip.   
“I know it’s dumb. I’ve had to go ever since I’ve been here and I was embarrassed to ask...I really couldn’t hold it anymore...”  
Adam smiled gently.   
“You shouldn’t be embarrassed about it. I’m not going to judge you. Come on let’s clean up this mess and yourself.”   
Dom looked at him.   
“I don’t have any other clothes though...”   
“Don’t worry about that. I’ll give you some of mine.” Adam said and winked. 

Read part 2 of this story in the book: Oh   
Shit


	24. Stuck in the elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and Adam get stuck in the elevator together when they’re on their way to the studio to record a song with MGK. Only problem is Dom really needs to pee...

Stuck in the elevator (24)

Today Dom was going to the studio to record a new song with Machine Gun Kelly (Colson). He was already running late since the taxi didn’t show up so eventually Tom drove him and Adam to the studio.   
Once arrived they quickly made their way into the building. The recording studio was on the 3rd floor. Dom was being kinda lazy and decided he would use the elevator. Adam joined him. Tom on the other hand decided to use the stairs.

“You guys are lazy as fuck, better do some sports and go up the stairs.”  
“I don’t like sports.” Adam replied as he walked into the elevator.  
“Fine.” Tom said. “Let’s see who’s on the 3rd floor first. If I’m there early you guys pay for our dinner tonight.”  
“What?” Dom looked at him confused but he didn’t get the time to ask anything else cause Tom already turned around.  
“See ya upstairs!” He said and grinned.

“What an idiot.” Dom said more to himself than to Adam and pressed the button to the 3rd floor.  
“We’ll be first anyway.” He continued as the doors of the elevator closed.  
“Ya think?” Adam asked him.  
“Of course!” Dom answered as he leaned against the wall of the elevator, he seemed very relaxed.

“I find that this elevator goes quite slowly...” Adam suddenly said  
Dom looked at him.   
“Nah...it’s all good, man!” He said, still very chill.  
It wasn’t until they heard a strange noise that they were starting to wonder what was up.  
“We should’ve been there already...3rd floor can’t take this long...” Adam said.  
Dom looked at him.  
“Fuck this, now we probably lost...”  
Just as he said that the elevator stopped moving.  
“We’re there!” He said but then they heard another noise and it was clearly not normal...

Dom jumped up.  
“What the fuck was that?!”  
Adam looked at him confused.  
“How am I supposed to know?”  
Dom sighed and quickly pressed the button to open the door but nothing happened.  
“Why don’t you press harder?” Adam asked.  
“I am!” Dom replied nervously as he pressed the button again, harder this time but still, the door did not open.  
“What the fuck...” he whispered to himself as he looked at Adam.   
The other boy now pressed the button as well, but nothing happened at all.

Dom now walked to the door and started banging on it till his hands hurt but the doors didn’t open.   
“You’ve got to be kidding me!” He said and looked at Adam.  
“Don’t look at me like that, it’s not my fault!” He answered annoyed.   
Dom didn’t say anything. He looked down and then leaned against the wall again.   
“Right. So we’re stuck here... What are we supposed to do now?”  
Adam wanted to answer but he didn’t get the chance cause suddenly Dom’s phone rang.  
“It’s Tom!” He said as he quickly answered the call.

“Where are you guys? I’ve been waiting here for five minutes!” He heard Tom’s voice.  
“We’re fucking stuck.” Dom replied.   
“What do you mean you’re stuck?” Tom asked.  
“I don’t know mate...The door won’t open, we’ve tried everything...”   
“Oh so you’re not kidding...” Tom said, realizing it was not a joke.  
“Of course not! This isn’t funny!” Dom said clearly annoyed.   
He heard Tom was slightly laughing.   
“Stop laughing, dude and help us!” Dom yelled.   
“Okay, okay. No panic.” Tom answered. “I will call Colson and ask him what to do, okay?”   
“Yes, okay...”

Five minutes later the situation was still the same and Dom’s phone rang again but this time it wasn’t Tom but Colson himself.   
“Hey, Dom. Heard you’re in trouble?”  
“That’s what you can call it, yeah. You’re able to get us out of here, I I hope?” He asked.  
“Well...I kinda forgot to warn you...”  
“Warn me? About what?” Dom asked nervously.  
“About the elevator...there’s a technical defect...I was going to get it fixed but since I don’t use it as much I didn’t think it was necessary to...”

Dom didn’t let him finish his explanation.  
“You mean you knew this fucking elevator wasn’t working properly and you just FORGOT to tell us?!”  
He was getting really annoyed right now, Adam tried to calm him down but it wasn’t working.  
“Fuck you, Colson!” He yelled through the phone.   
“If you think this is funny then...”   
Adam grabbed the phone out of Dom’s hand and started talking instead. Dom gave him a furious look but didn’t say anything anymore.  
“You’ll call the technician? Okay. We will wait for him. Keep up updated, alright?”  
Adam finished the call and gave back Dom’s phone. 

“Why are you making such a scene? Are you claustrophobic or something?” He asked. “Colson will call the technician and he’ll be here as soon as possible.” Adam explained calmly.   
“Fine. Hope he hurries the fuck up.” Dom replied as he leaned against the wall again.   
Adam stood next to him.   
“Don’t worry about it, okay? We’ll be alright. We just need to have some patience.”   
“I’m not worrying.” Dom muttered.  
“Oh no?” Adam grinned.   
“No!” Dom replied.   
“You seem worried though...”  
Dom gave him an annoyed look and went with his hand through his messy hair.   
“I’m not worried...It’s just...I have other things to do than being stuck in an elevator with you...” he answered.  
“You don’t like being stuck with me?” Adam asked playfully.   
Dom couldn’t help but smile a little but his smile soon changed into a worried facial expression.

Adam noticed this and knew something was up.   
“What’s wrong? You know you can tell me.” He said.  
Dom looked down at his shoes.  
“I need to use the bathroom, okay...” he said softly, feeling embarrassed by admitting it.   
“Ohh...” Adam replied.  
Dom nervously shifted from his one leg to his other.  
“Quite badly actually...”   
It was the truth. He honestly wanted to go as soon as he got to Colson’s place but now he had to wait and he didn’t know for how long. This was the main reason why he had been so frustrated about being stuck in the elevator...

Next there was an awkward silence. Neither Adam or Dom knew what to say.   
Suddenly Dom’s phone made a noise, which meant he had a text. He quickly looked at it, hoping it was Colson with some news about the technician but it was Tom.   
Dom read the text:   
“What’s for dinner, tonight?” Followed by a winking smiley face.  
Dom grimaced at his phone, not realizing that Tom wouldn’t see it but he didn’t mind.  
He didn’t reply and put his phone away. 

Dom now noticed the fullness of his bladder and crossed his legs. He really needed to pee, he shouldn’t have drank an entire Caprisun on the way here. He now really regretted that...  
He looked down at his suede creepers, then looked at Adam who was standing there very relaxed.   
“What if the technician doesn’t show up?” Dom asked nervously.  
“He will. Just give it some time.” Adam replied.   
Dom sighed.

“I really need to pee...” he said as he moved his legs against each other.   
Adam saw it and grinned. He didn’t know why but he always got kind of excited when Dom announced he needed to pee. He had seen him have accidents before and he has to admit that he found it pretty hot...  
The messy haired boy noticed him staring though and gave him a confused look.  
“What you looking at?”  
“Your sexy legs...” Adam answered casually.  
Dom was wearing his black skirt, which made his slightly hairy and sunkissed legs stand out, underneath his iconic pink socks.  
“You’re such a twat.” Dom answered and smiled at him, this made him forgot about his need for a second.  
“Oh well, I’ll give you another compliment!” Adam said, acting as he was offended.   
They both laughed.   
“If you want to flirt with me, this is not the right time, Adam Warrington.” Dom said, trying to be serious.   
They just looked at each other, both feeling just a tiny bit naughty...

Time passed slowly and they had run out of cheesy jokes after a while. They didn’t say anything for a moment unless Dom’s phone suddenly rang. It was Colson again.   
Dom quickly picked up.   
“Hello?”  
“Yes, it’s me.” Kells replied. “I just spoke to the technician, took me a while before he answered me. He will get here as soon as possible but he still needs to drive a bit so I assume he’ll be here in like an hour and a half...hopefully...”  
Dom panicked as soon as he heard that.   
“An hour and a half?” He repeated, yelling cause he was just being his loud self.  
“You joking?”   
“Nope. I’m dead serious, bro.”  
Dom got his lip, looking at Adam.   
His bladder reminded him of its fullness and he couldn’t help but squirm a little.  
“Okay, fine...” he eventually replied.  
“You seem disappointed...” Colson said.  
“I tried my best, you know...”  
“Yeah of course it’s just...” Dom didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence cause Adam did it for him.  
“Dom needs a piss.” He said, laughing after saying it.   
“Ohh...” Kells reacted on the other side of the phone.   
“That sucks, mate...I’ll make sure it gets fixed quickly, okay?”   
“Yes, okay...”

They finished their call and Dom gave Adam an annoyed look.   
“Did you really need to tell him about it? It’s already embarrassing enough!”  
“Sorry...” Adam muttered. “Thought it would speed up the process a little.”  
“Yeah maybe you’re right...”  
They didn’t say anything for a while, then Dom nervously started tapping his foot on the ground.   
“How much longer?” He asked.  
“Jeez, only 5 minutes passed.” Adam answered.

Dom whined.  
“Fuck this...”   
Adam grinned.   
“You need some distraction.”  
Dom sniffed. “Like what?” We don’t even have wifi in this dumb elevator!”  
“We don’t need wifi. Let’s play a game.”   
Dom gave him a questioning look.  
“Would you rather.” Adam said. “I’ll start. Would you rather eat food out of the trash or wear your mom’s underwear?”  
Dom couldn’t help but laughing.   
“What the fuck, mate?! Eh...wear my mom’s underwear?”  
They both started laughing.  
“Okay, next!”

After a while they got bored and ran out of questions. They eventually went to sit on the floor trying to get a bit more comfortable.  
“I’m thirsty.” Adam suddenly said. “I want a beer.”  
Dom looked at him.   
“I want a toilet.” He answered as he nervously squirmed.  
His bladder had gotten really full and he honestly didn’t know how much longer he could hold it. He knew he didn’t have the strongest bladder and having so much to drink earlier definitely wasn’t helping.  
They were sitting right next to each other, Dom sighed, leaning against Adam.  
“I want to get out of here. I’m never taking an elevator again, I swear!”

Adam smiled softly and ran his hand through Dom’s messy hair.   
“We’ll be alright. I’m sure the technician will get here soon.”   
“I hope so.” Dom replied. “How long have we been waiting?”   
“I don’t know...Like half an hour? Or 45 minutes?”  
That meant they were only halfway and Dom knew his bladder wouldn’t be able to hang on that much longer...  
He didn’t say anything and moved his legs closer to each other.   
He suddenly felt a familiar wave of desperation and he panicked.  
Adam looked at him, noticing his face being quite pale.  
“You alright?”  
Dom nodded.

“What if I don’t make it?” He said quietly.   
“What do you mean, what if you don’t make it?” Adam then realized what he meant.   
“You mean?...”  
Dom got his lip.   
“I have to go really badly...” he almost whispered and he squirmed again.  
Adam looked at him.   
“Maybe standing up will help?”  
“I don’t know...”   
Eventually they did get up again but it didn’t not help, Dom couldn’t stay still anymore and kept walking around in the small elevator. 

“Just try to calm down.” Adam tried because Dom was starting to make him nervous.  
“I can’t!” Dom answered. “I have to get out and get to a fucking toilet, right now!”   
Adam sighed. He was acting like such a child right now.   
“We just have to be patient. We will get out soon.”   
Dom didn’t listen.  
“You don’t understand...I’m gonna piss myself if we don’t get out soon!”  
He meant it. Adam could tell he was really uncomfortable.  
Just at that moment Dom’s phone rang again and it was Adam who picked it up.   
“Hey. The technician will arrive in about 15 minutes. Hope you guys are still alright?”  
“Yes. We’re alright...” Adam replied not mentioning Dom.

The 15 minutes seemed like ages and Dom’s bladder was now at its limit.  
He kept shifting his weight from his one leg to his other, nervously squirming around.  
“Oh come on, hurry the fuck up!” He whispered to himself.  
Adam couldn’t help but find it adorable how he was getting so nervous about it. Dom looked so hot when he was desperate.

Suddenly a horrible wave of desperation hit him. Dom stood against the wall of the elevator and freaked out when he suddenly felt himself leak into his underwear.  
“Oh fuck...” he whispered as he looked down and grabbed his crotch through his skirt, giving it a good squeeze. He didn’t care that Adam was watching, it was that or piss himself.  
“You okay?” Adam asked him, knowing that he clearly was not.  
Dom bit his lip, tightly crossing his legs, trying his best to hold it. His hand was still holding his crotch and he was trying really hard to hold in his very urgently needed pee. 

“I can’t hold it anymore, Adam...” he whined. “I have to go...right now!”   
Just as he said that another wave of desperation hit him. Harder this time. His poor bladder was throbbing and he knew he couldn’t hold it back anymore.  
His bladder cramped causing him to leak again, he felt the warm pee in his boxers and this made him completely lose control.  
No matter how hard he tried, he squeezed his dick harder but it didn’t help.

The warm pee started coming out and quickly spread in his underwear, making it all warm and wet.  
“No no no...”  
Dom panicked and he spread his legs apart as he looked down, a forceful stream of warm pee running down his left leg, quickly forming a puddle on the floor.   
“Oh god...” he whispered to himself as he tried hard to stop the flow but he just couldn’t do it. His bladder was way too sore and he kept peeing at full force.   
He peed for a good minute and then finally his stream slowed down and then eventually stopped.

When he was done he looked at the mess he made and then at Adam who was standing in front of him and had seen it all happen.  
“My god, Adam...” Dom said to his own horror. “I just pissed myself...” he continued as he stepped out of his puddle, looking at it being all grossed out.   
His underwear was soaked and sticky, as well as his legs were wet, some even got into his shoes.   
The elevator smelled like pee too...  
“You weren’t lying when you said you needed to go...” Adam said, looking at the puddle Dom just made, hoping his growing boner wasn’t visible through his black skinny jeans.   
“Fucking hell...” Dom said. 

Suddenly they heard a noise.   
“What’s that?” Adam asked.  
“I don’t fucking know...”  
The elevator moved upwards, a red 3 appeared next to the button they had been pressing earlier.  
“I think it’s fixed...” Adam said and just then the elevator stopped, the doors opened slowly. The first thing they saw were Tom and Colson, accompanied by the technician.  
Dom just wanted to disappear.  
If only he had been able to hold it a few more minutes...

Later that day, they all could laugh with the entire situation. The elevator got cleaned up by the staff, Dom got to shower at Colson’s place and borrow some of his shorts. They recorded the song which went great and in the evening they stayed with him for dinner. It was Kells who ended up paying for their pizzas...


	25. Adam’s Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and Adam go on a date to a pizzeria. Adam orders a very spicy pizza, causing him to drink lots. He gets very desperate on the way home and Dom wants him to hold it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kandiangel3 for the story idea and helping me write this!   
Also; do you want more Adam desperation? Let me know in the comments!

Adam’s Accident (25)

Dom and Adam were out on a date at a new pizzaria that had just opened. Dom had their peperoni pizza (his favourite) and Adam got adventrus and tried their super spicy pizza.  
“Damm this stuff is hot!” Adam cursed as he quickly washed down the pizza with some beer.  
He took a couple more bites that were followed by several pints of beer...

Soon it was time for them to go. As they left the shop Adam felt his bladder quiver.  
“Hey Dom, I am going to pee really quick, be right back.” He said as he went behind a building alley to pee. Dom followed him, excited by the thought of Adam needing to go. Judging by the amount of beer he drank his bladder must be really full...

“Wait don’t go, Adam!” He said. “Can’t you hold it till we get home?” Dom continued, giving Adam his most innocent look.  
He secretly really wanted to see Adam desprate for the loo. More than that; he wanted to see his boyfriend moan with desperation and pee his pants in front of him. Dom had been desperate in front of Adam a lot, followed by accidents and the thought of having the roles turned around was really exciting to him...  
He thought it would look so hot to see Adam piss in the tight skinny jeans he was wearing.  
Damn, Dom loved those jeans. They hit Adam in all the right places, they made his ass look so good and his dick even better...

Not being able to say no to Dom’s puppy eyes, Adam agreed.  
“Okay fine, I’ll hold it. But we better hurry though...”  
Dom grinned as he saw Adam shifting his weight from his one leg to his other.  
“Let’s go catch our train before we miss it then...” he said playfully. 

As they walked through the train station, Adam could feel his bladder filling up quickly. He knew he had a pretty strong bladder and he usually didn’t worry about this but he did drank quite a few beers in a short amount of time and he knew how one’s bladder could react to that.  
He couldn’t help but look at the toilet sign as they walked passed it. Dom clearly noticed that and smiled at him. 

They were sat on the train next to each other. For some reason the train arrived a bit later than planned and Adam started to worry a bit. His bladder was getting very full now and he wasn’t really comfortable, he didn’t want to admit this to Dom since he didn’t want to act like a baby. He knew that’s what Dom would do whenever he needed a wee. Adam figured he was a grown man and he could hold it just fine. He tried taking his mind of it but it was harder than he thought...

Suddenly a wave of desperation hit him and he nervously tapped his foot on the floor.  
Dom immediately noticed that he had a hard time sitting still and he got closed to him, leaning on his shoulder.  
“You alright, sugar plum?” He asked in the sweetest voice.  
Adam moaned softly.  
“I just really wanna take a piss...”  
Dom grinned.  
“You shouldn’t have drank as many beers, this is all your fault...”  
Adam didn’t mind, he knew Dom was just playing.  
“For one time it’s not you.” He replied.   
Dom couldn’t help but giggle.

Ten more minutes passed which meant they had 10 minutes left on the train, then they would arrive at the train station and had to walk home which only took about five minutes. Even though 15 minutes didn’t seem as long, it was absolutely torture for Adam’s extremely full bladder.   
He couldn’t sit still anymore and constantly was squirming in his seat. 

“Damn Dom, what did you make me do?” He said as he looked at him. The messy haired boy grinned.  
“What’s wrong? Can’t you hold it anymore?” He asked and winked.  
Adam sighed.  
“I’m absolutely bursting, you wanker!”  
Dom laughed.  
“Oh are you? You know what? You’ve done your best, you can go pee now. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”   
“Oh so you’re kinder than I thought...”  
They both laughed.

Adam slowly got up and walked down the corridor of the train, there were no other people in the entire compartment. The closer he got to the toilet, the worse he needed to pee. His bladder was definitely not used to this. Knowing he would be able to relief himself soon, he didn’t worry about it and made his way to the toilet. Only to find out a note that was attached to the door with tape.   
“OUT OF ORDER” Adam read.   
“Fuck, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Adam whispered to himself.  
He tried pulling the door but like he was expecting it didn’t open.   
Adam sighed and with a painfully full bladder he walked back to Dom.

“You feeling better, hun?” Dom asked as soon as Adam came back.   
“It’s fucking out of order.” He said as he sat down again next to Dom, instantly moving his legs up and down.   
He honestly didn’t know if he would be able to make it, he didn’t even dare to admit to Dom how badly he needed to go.   
Dom noticed he looked worried.   
“We’ll arrive at the station soon. You’ll be alright.” He told him as he moved his hand towards Adam’s and held it. Adam’s hand felt warm and sweaty. He held Dom’s hand and sorta squeezed it as he nervously moved his leg up and down in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling but at this point it wasn’t working at all anymore...

Dom saw how desperate Adam was and could feel his boner growing in his pants. He couldn’t stop looking at Adam’s crotch and how his tight jeans were pushing against his swollen bladder.  
He saw he was biting his lip.   
“You want me to help you hold it?” Dom asked softly.   
Adam looked up.  
“How the fuck are you gonna do...”   
Dom didn’t even let him finish his sentence, he put his finger on Adam’s lips.   
“Shhh...”

Without saying anything else he moved his hand towards Adam’s crotch, gently rubbing his lower stomach.  
“How does that feel?” He whispered.  
Adam bit his lip again.  
“Fuck...Dom...I have to go so bad...I’m gonna end up pissing myself...”  
Dom grinned and he moved his hand down, reaching for Adam’s dick.   
“You won’t...” he said as he gave it a good squeeze.   
“Ahhh...” Adam couldn’t help but moan.  
“Fuck...Dom...”   
Just at that moment the train slowed down. They had arrived at the station.

Adam’s bladder was rock hard, not to mention that he had a semi boner from what happened on the train. Semi because he was simply too desperate to get a full hard one. With every step he took he felt his bladder pulsing. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.   
They held hands as they walked towards their house.  
Finally reaching the front door Dom apparently couldn’t find the keys. Actually he did find them but he acted like he didn’t because he wanted to enjoy every moment of this. He had never seen Adam this desperate and he really looked like he was going to have an accident any time soon...

“Hurry the fuck up, Dom I’m about to piss myself!” Adam yelled as he now was doing a full on pee dance, thankfully it was already dark outside and no one else but Dom was around.  
“Yes, yes I’m hurrying!” Dom replied, putting the keys into the lock extra slowly.  
“Doesn’t look like it!” Adam muttered.  
Dom turned the key around and finally opened the door.  
“There you go, sir!” He said as he opened the door for Adam.  
“Finally!” 

Adam walked inside followed by Dom who closed the door behind them.  
He wanted to walk to the bathroom which was at the end of the hallway but Dom was not going to make that happen...  
Adam was absolutely bursting, his bladder was throbbing really bad right now and Dom decided to be very childish...

“Oh fuck Adam, I actually need to pee really badly too...Can I go first real quick?” He did a little pee dance and sprinted to the bathroom door.  
“God, Dom!” Adam immediately followed him but his bladder didn’t allow him to run so Dom reached the door first and entered the bathroom.  
“You fucking twat!” Adam yelled as he banged on the door, holding his crotch in a last attempt to keep his bladder from giving in.   
“Hurry the fuck up!” He continued.  
“Almost done, just gotta wash my hands!” Dom replied.  
Adam sighed.   
“Come on Dom, I swear this is...” he didn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence cause when Dom turned on the tab and he heard the running water his bladder cramped really bad and finally gave in...

The floodgates opened, a full stream of warm pee hit his underwear and there was no way he could stop it. The warm sensation made him have to go even worse and his bladder completely relaxed, letting go of all the liquid it had been holding all this time.   
“Ahhh...” Adam moaned as he pissed himself with a forceful stream, quickly soaking his underwear, followed by a large wet patch at the front of his skinny jeans, warm pee running down his right leg forming a puddle on the floor.

“I’m done!” Dom announced as he opened the door, seeing Adam standing in front of him, completely soaking himself.  
He didn’t say anything as he just watched, a large puddle appearing on the floor.   
Adam sighed as he eventually finished peeing.   
“So am I.”


	26. The desperate YUNGBLUD SHOW ep.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom doesn’t get a chance to use the bathroom before going live, he ends up being desperate during the second episode of THE YUNGBLUD SHOW...

The desperate YUNGBLUD Show ep. 2 (26)

Dom had been super excited for episode two of the YUNGBLUD show today.   
He was going to do a special announcement at the end of the show which made it even more exciting. As if he wasn’t hyped enough already he decided to drink a Red Bull a bit before the show started. He then got ready, doing his hair and makeup, putting on his outfit, finishing it off with his big frame black glasses. 

He was all ready to go and checked his Twitter to see what people were posting using #theyungbludshow. He got so caught up in it that he didn’t notice it was almost time to start with the show. It wasn’t until Gavin came up to him telling him he was on in a few minutes.   
Dom jumped up, drinking the last bit of his energy drink. It was then he noticed the fullness of his bladder. He actually really needed to pee...

Dom wanted to head to the bathroom when Gavin stopped him, asking: “Where are you going?”  
Dom moved his messy pink hair out of his face and nervously shifted his weight from his one leg to his other.   
“I need to go to the bathroom real quick...”   
“There’s no time for that anymore, we’re going live in exactly one minute!” Gavin replied.  
“Well fuck...” Dom bit his lip, but acted casual about it since he didn’t want Gavin to think he was being childish.   
He’d be okay, right?  
At least that’s what he hoped...

The show finally started and Dom went live, with a full bladder...  
In the beginning he didn’t notice it cause he was so caught up in it, it was only when it was time for the ice bucket challenge with Kelly Osbourne that he was in trouble...  
The rules were the following: she would ask him five questions. If he got the answer right he donated money to charity and got to drink some tea. If he got it wrong he still donated money but he would get a bucket of ice water thrown all over him by Gavin who was standing in the back and was just waiting to throw some of the ice cold water on him.   
Honestly both things were bad, he loved drinking tea but he knew that would make his bladder even more full, while on the other hand he didn’t want to be soaked with ice water either...

As Kelly was explaining the game and giving some information about the charity they were donating to, Dom nervously moved his legs up and down as he was sat on the little stool, wearing a tank top and some black shorts, a black hair band in his faded and messy pink and blue hair. His bladder was definitely very full and he regretted having the energy drink before.   
The game finally started and Dom got the answer wrong. Gavin dumped an entire bucket of ice cold water on him. Dom screamed and shivered.  
“Fuck!!!”

“Okay next question.” Kelly continued.  
As he sat there, in his drenched clothes, this only made him have to pee worse, he couldn’t stop shivering and he also squirmed, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his bladder but it wasn’t helping. For a moment he wondered if anyone would notice if he would pee a little, he was wet now anyways...  
It would just be a little bit, so his bladder would be less full and he would be able to hold it just fine until the end of the show...

Dom got one question right, so he took a sip of tea, which seemed to go straight to his bladder. He got the next one wrong, Gavin was ready with another bucket.   
Again, Dom screamed as the water was thrown on him, his bladder cramped a bit, causing him to leak a bit into his shorts.   
“Oh fuck...” he whispered as he looked down but thankfully it wasn’t visible because he was already wet and so was the floor in front of the garage. That didn’t take away that he could feel the warmth at his crotch and honestly this only made him want to relieve himself more...

When the game was over, a prerecorded song was played and Dom had like 5 minutes to get dressed again which was very stressful. He quickly dried himself with a towel and jumped into his clothes. His bladder was awfully full by now and he glanced at the porcelain toilet next to him. It begged him to use it. Dom bit his lip and stepped to the toilet, pulled the zipper of his trousers down and just when he was about to get his member out to pee, someone knocked on the door.  
“Dom? You ready? You have to go on NOW!”   
Gavin again. Fuck.  
Dom sighed. “Yes I’m coming...”He said as he zipped up his trousers again and walked out of the bathroom with a very full bladder...

He now had to do the spicy challenge with this girl Ashnikko. Which meant they had to put spicy things in their mouth and sing each other’s songs like that. She started first and did quite a good job, Dom on the other hand was awful at it and the spicy mixture made him feel sick and got him gagging. It was really gross. In the main time his bladder was causing him a lot of trouble. It was cramping every now and then reminding him of how bad it wanted to be emptied. After the challenge Dom drank a large glass of sparkly water to wash away the spicy taste in his mouth which was definitely not a good idea...

Next up he had to play a video game on the Xbox, driving a car. Since he did not have his driver’s license this was a good opportunity for him to learn how to drive a car. He didn’t take it too seriously though. Thankfully the camera was focussed on the screen as well as on his face cause he couldn’t keep his legs still anymore. No one probably noticed what was up cause they would think it was just his ADHD but Adam knew better...He knew Dom better than anyone else and as he was sitting on the couch, jamming on his guitar in the background he noticed Dom’s squirming and he just knew he was desperate to use the toilet. He thought it was hot but at the same time he felt bad for him cause he wanted him to be able to take a break to pee...

Dom continued playing the game but he just couldn’t focus on it anymore, causing his pink car to constantly crash. His bladder had started throbbing and he knew well enough what that meant. He needed to pee. Right now. Dom panicked cause he knew he wasn’t supposed to leave. He quickly looked at Adam in the back and whispered to him: “help...”  
Adam winked at him.   
“Everyone listen to Adam!” Dom suddenly said. “He’s going to play a song for y’all, right Adam?”  
“Eh...yes...I guess...”

The camera man and Gavin didn’t know what was up but eventually he started recording Adam who started playing Waiting on the Weekend on his guitar. Dom quickly got up, making his way through the living room, passing Gavin who immediately followed him.  
“What the fuck are you doing, Dom? This is not what we planned?” Gavin said, clearly annoyed.   
“I gotta take a piss, man!” Dom replied as he started running to the bathroom since he could feel his bladder was about to give in...

Gavin followed him.   
“I’m afraid that’s not going to work out...”  
“What do ya mean?” Dom asked, reaching for the bathroom door, grabbing it and noticed it was locked.  
“What the fuck...?!”  
“What I was going to say...” Gavin continued “Tom is on the toilet. He ate something bad and you know...his bowels are acting up...”   
Dom felt absolutely desperate and he did not find this funny at all.  
“Oh fuck this!” He yelled as he violently knocked on the bathroom door with one hand, moving his other hand to his crotch and grabbed it.   
“Hurry the fuck up, Tom! I’m gonna piss myself!” He yelled, his voice was all shaky and his hands all sweaty. 

His bladder was throbbing worse than ever and he knew he couldn’t hold on much longer.   
“Tom!” He yelled again. “Get the fuck out!”   
His poor bladder cramped badly, causing him to leak.  
“Shit...” he whispered to himself as he looked down, squeezing his crotch even harder but it couldn’t stop him from leaking a bit more, warm pee dripping in his underwear.   
Dom moaned out of desperation as he felt the warmth. He couldn’t take it anymore.   
“Fuck it, I’m going outside!” He yelled as he turned around, walking to the back door, leaving a confused Gavin behind. 

His bladder was pulsing as he ran, more spurts of pee came out but Dom ignored it and tried his hardest to make it to the little garden. Just as he opened the door to go outside his bladder cramped once again, causing him to freeze.   
“Fuck...fuck...fuck...”’Dom whispered to himself as he shoved both his hands in his crotch trying to hold it back but it didn’t help and another, much larger spurt of pee escaped. His underwear was more than damp now and he knew he wasn’t going to make it...

With the remaining strength of his bladder muscles Dom made his way to the garden but before he even reached the grass the floodgates opened and a forceful stream of hot urine ran down his left leg.   
“Oh shit...” he said as he quickly reached for his zipper but with his sweaty hands he struggled to pull it down.   
“Come on!” He yelled as he felt more pee come out. 

“Dom, are you alright?”he heard Gavin’s voice in the background.  
He didn’t even care to reply. Dom just stood there, completely soaking his black suit trousers. His underwear filled up with warm pee, a wet spot appeared at the front of his pants, luckily it wasn’t too visible on the fabric.  
He kept peeing for a good minute straight, it felt so good to finally let it go.   
“Dom what in the world are you doing?” Gavin asked as he walked up to him.   
He looked very shook as he found out what had just happened.  
“Are you alright, mate?”   
Dom just giggled.   
“I guess I am now...”


	27. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom is sick and Adam takes care of him  
When Dom is sleeping Adam decides to go to the pharmacy to pick up some meds for him, not knowing that Dom will desperately need him...

Sick day (27)

Today it was the morning of rehearsal for one of Dom’s important shows. The show was in three days and he wanted everything to be perfect. But soon he was about to find out that he wasn’t going to be very lucky...at least not in the way he wanted.

It was Adam who woke him up that morning by opening the curtains, causing the upcoming sun to shine right in Dom’s green eyes. He immediately closed them again, hiding his face underneath the bed sheets.   
“Rise and shine!” Adam said enthusiastically. “Time to wake up! Today’s an important day.” He continued.  
Dom moaned and turned around so his back was facing Adam.   
“Come on, don’t be so lazy.” Adam told him, poking him at his side.  
“Uhh...”

Due to his ADHD Dom was usually quite hyper in the morning already but today that wasn’t the case, he was not feeling good at all. His throat was very sore and he felt sweaty and cold at the same time. He really did not want to get out of bed but he knew he didn’t have any other choice.   
He did his best to just ignore how he was feeling, hoping it would pass after he’d been up for a while.   
Slowly he sat up straight in bed. His hair was a complete mess, with his hand he moved it out of his face. He yawned and wiped his eyes to become a bit more awake.   
“Had a good night of sleep?” Adam asked him with a sweet voice.   
Dom moaned again.   
“You little sleepy head. Let’s have some breakfast.” Adam said as he looked at the pale boy, then made his way to the kitchen.

Dom took his time to get out of bed and then went to the kitchen, sitting at the table in front of Adam who was making a French toast.   
“What would you like?” He asked kindly.   
Dom felt pretty dizzy. Honestly he wasn’t hungry at all but he didn’t want to disappoint Adam who did his best to make breakfast for him.   
“I’ll take a toast too.” He said. His voice sounded extra raspy. He figured drinking some liquid would help make it better so he poured some orange juice into his glass. His throat hurt as he swallowed the cold juice.   
Adam noticed he wasn’t acting like usual.

“You already, bunny?” He asked.   
Dom just nodded.   
“I’m fine. Just a bit tired.” He lied.   
Adam made his his toast and Dom politely ate it.  
After breakfast he got dressed, he didn’t pick a special outfit for today, just some grey sweatpants and a T-shirt, with a hoodie on top since he felt quite cold.  
Adam was standing at the door holding the car keys.   
“All ready to go?”

Dom sat in the passenger seat as Adam was driving. He didn’t say much and just looked outside the window. He had hoped the feeling would pass after he had eaten but sadly that wasn’t the case. He felt ill and he was afraid to admit it because he knew how important the rehearsals were.  
They drove into the next street, Dom drank some more from his bottle of water because his throat felt very sore.   
He coughed a little after and Adam looked at him.   
“You sure you’re alright? You seem a bit sick?” He asked worried.  
Dom nodded.  
“I’ve just got a sore throat. Nothing to worry about.”...

An hour and a half into rehearsal Dom started feeling worse. He tried his best to ignore it but honestly he wasn’t feeling it. His manager Gavin also noticed he was far from the energetic boy he usually was. During the break, as Dom was sitting at the side of the stage he walked up to him.   
“What’s up with you today, bro? You don’t seem like yourself.”  
Dom drank from his water for the like 50th time today. His throat was hurting a lot. Singing was definitely not making it better. Also he could feel all the liquid he drank today that had filled up his bladder quite a bit. 

“I feel kinda sick...” he answered. As he sat there he suddenly got a really bad urge to pee. He squirmed as he tried to ignore it and continued his conversation with Gavin.   
“I noticed. Honestly I think you should go back home and rest. This isn’t helping you.” His manager told him.   
“But what about the rehearsal...the show is in three days...” Dom said.   
Gavin put his hand on Dom’s knee.   
“Your health is more important than those shows, okay? Go home and get some rest okay? I’ll tell Adam to take care of you, how does that sound?”  
Dom smiled softly. It sounded very good.   
He would’ve loved to sit and keep talking to Gavin but his bladder was very full and he was getting really nervous. 

His manager seemed to notice that and looked at him.   
“You alright?”  
Dom quickly got up, which he immediately regretted because he got very dizzy again.   
“Yes I’ll be fine. I just...”  
Just at that moment Adam came walking up to them.   
“Adam? Come and take your boy Dom home. He needs to rest.” Gavin told him.  
Dom stood there shifting his weight from his one leg to his other. He really needed to pee. Badly.  
“Of course.” Adam said. “I’ve noticed he isn’t feeling well but he said he’d be fine so I thought he would be.”  
He then came up to Dom, put his hand on his shoulder.   
“Come on. I’ll get your stuff and we’ll walk to the car, okay?”   
Dom nodded.  
Gavin looked at them.   
“Good. Take care and keep me updated, will ya?”  
“No problem!” Adam replied.

Dom waited until Gavin had left before he turned to Adam.  
“Let’s go to the car then.” Adam said.  
Dom squeezed his legs together. His bladder was begging him for release.  
“I really need to use the bathroom first.” He said as he nervously moved his legs.   
“Yeah sure.” Adam answered looking at Dom. He noticed he looked very pale.   
“You’re not going to be sick right?” He asked kinda worried. “You want me to come with you?”  
“No, I just really need to pee...” Dom replied. “I can do it on my own.” He said as he turned around to walk towards the bathrooms.   
“Okay, I’ll wait for you.” Adam said.

Dom’s bladder was cramping as he walked to the bathroom. He felt really weak and wanted to walk faster but he didn’t have the strength to do so. Usually he could hold it pretty well but today he was feeling sick and his body wasn’t acting the way it usually did which was also the case for his bladder.   
He felt relieved as he finally reached the bathrooms and walked into the closest stall, quickly pulling down his sweatpants and underwear, then sat down on the cold porcelain toilet.   
He immediately started peeing forcefully and he sighed, closed his eyes and continued peeing.   
He could just feel that today was going to be a sick day...

It was in the middle of the afternoon and the usually energetic boy Dom was lying in bed. He hadn’t even bothered to put on something else and was still wearing his same sweatpants from earlier.  
Even though it was not cold at all in the room, he was shivering and Adam had put an extra blanket on top of him.  
He sat down at the side of his bed and looked at him. Dom looked very pale but his cheeks were all red.  
Adam put his hand on Dom’s forehead.  
“You’re all warm. I’m pretty sure you have a fever...” he said, his voice sounded worried.   
Dom just moaned.   
“I should call a doctor.” Adam said as he got up.  
“No...” Dom replied.  
“What do you mean, no?”  
“It’s not necessary...I’ll be just fine.” He replied.   
He felt miserable but still he acted like he was okay. He didn’t want Adam to worry about him even more.  
Adam sighed.  
“Okay, fine. But I’m gonna get you some meds, okay?”  
Dom moaned softly as he turned on his side. 

He took the meds because Adam forced him to. Thankfully the fever went down a bit but Dom felt incredibly weak and dizzy, kinda drunk but different.  
Adam made sure he slept a bit and kept checking on him.  
The next time he went to look Dom was in a deep sleep so he quickly left again, not wanting to disturb him or wake him up.   
He realized he needed to go to the pharmacy to get some more meds for Dom in case he wasn’t getting better. Now was a good time to do that since the boy was sleeping and it didn’t seem like he would wake up any time soon...

Dom suddenly woke up. It took him a while before he realized what was going on but then he remembered he was sick in bed. He had no idea for how long he had been sleeping but what he did know was that his bladder was extremely full. This reminded him that he hadn’t used the bathroom anymore since he had left from rehearsal which seemed ages ago.   
He really needed to pee right now...  
Dom tried to sit up straight in bed but as soon as he did he got super dizzy and immediately had to lie back down.   
This couldn’t be happening...  
He waited a few minutes and then tried again but without success. His legs were also feeling very weak, like they were made of pudding. 

After a few tries, using up the little bit of energy he had, Dom felt exhausted and figured he was not able to get out of bed. At least not by himself...  
He had to ask Adam for help.   
That’s what he would do.  
“Adam?” Dom asked, his voice sounded weak and calling his name hurt his throat.  
He didn’t hear him.   
“Adam?!” Dom tried again, only to find out Adam didn’t react.  
Oh fuck.  
“Adam!” Dom yelled, the hardest he could in this sick state. He waited. Nothing.   
Dom closed his eyes and sighed.   
Why wasn’t he answering? This wasn’t funny. He needed to pee really badly and he knew he wasn’t able to hold it much longer. His entire body was weak and he didn’t have the strength to get up by himself, neither to remain control of his very full bladder for a long period of time.

He didn’t know how much time passed but it seemed like ages and he was suffering.   
Dom nervously moved his legs together as he tried to hold it but it didn’t help much.   
He was actually desperate at this point.   
“Adam?” He called again. No answer.  
“Adam! Where the fuck are you?”  
Now that he still didn’t react Dom started to panic. His bladder had reached its limit and has began protesting.   
A horrible wave of desperation hit him and Dom quickly squeezed his legs together.   
Fuck he had to pee so badly!

With the remaining strength of his bladder muscles Dom tried his best to focus on holding it, hoping Adam would come soon but that wasn’t the case.  
Suddenly his bladder started cramping again, reminding him of its fullness and how bad it wanted to be emptied.  
Dom shoved his hands in between his legs and squeezed harder, in an attempt to keep himself from letting go...

It wasn’t very successful cause he could feel himself leak into his underwear. A long spurt of warm pee came out. He panicked as he felt the wetness in his briefs.  
“Fuck...” he whispered to himself, grabbing his dick and squeezing it hard to stop himself.   
It seemed to work and he took a deep breath, thinking he was in control again but it wasn’t until another wave of desperation hit him and another, larger spurt of pee came out that he realized he actually couldn’t hold it anymore.   
“Adam? Please, I need you!” Dom yelled, absolutely desperate but as he expected the boy didn’t reply. 

Dom’s bladder was throbbing and he was actually in pain right now.   
One last time he tried to hold it back but he just couldn’t do it. He was too weak.   
His bladder muscles relaxed, causing a long spurt of pee to come out, wetting his underwear. He couldn’t stop it and it didn’t take long before he started peeing himself forcefully.   
His underwear couldn’t hold all the liquid and soon his great sweatpants were drenched. Since he was lying down the warm pee spread to his butt and it felt so gross. His bladder felt very sore and it seemed like ages before he finally stopped peeing.   
Dom sighed and closed his eyes.   
He felt so relieved. But oh so bad and guilty. 

He opened his eyes again and looked underneath the sheets to inspect the mess he just made. The mattress underneath him was all wet, a huge wet patch was visible at the front of his sweatpants.   
“What the hell did I just do?” He asked to himself as he shook his head and sighed in disbelief.  
He actually just wet the bed. Even worse was that he did it while he was wide awake.   
It felt absolutely ridiculous and he couldn’t help it when he started crying. He just felt so sick and miserable...

Not long afterwards, Adam came back.   
He discovered Dom in bed, his face all red from crying.   
“What happened?” He asked worried as he walked up to him.  
Dom didn’t dare to look at him.   
“You weren’t here...” He sniffed.  
“I went to pick up some meds for you.” Adam explained. “You were sleeping and I thought you wouldn’t need me...”  
Tears ran down Dom’s cheeks.  
“What’s wrong, Sugar Plum? Why are you crying?” Adam asked, still not having a single clue of what caused him to be this upset.

“I needed to pee...” Dom said softly.  
As soon as he said that Adam knew what would follow. He then realized Dom hadn’t peed all afternoon and that was very unusual for him, especially since he had been drinking plenty of water.  
“But you weren’t there...” Dom continued. “I called for you but you didn’t answer. And I couldn’t get up by myself...”  
He stopped and took a deep breath.  
“I’m so sorry Adam....” He said then.  
“I tried my best to hold it but I couldn’t...”  
Adam stood there, seeing Dom cry like that broke his heart. He couldn’t help it and sat down on the side of his bed, he wanted to comfort him and cuddle him, tell him it was alright.

“You wet the bed?” He asked gently.  
Dom just nodded. He didn’t dare to look at Adam.  
“Oh honey, that’s okay.” Adam said caring as he moved closer to Dom and held him as he cried. He gently pet his messy hair and rubbed his back.  
“It’s okay.”  
“I feel so fucking ridiculous.” Dom said. “I’m not a baby anymore!”   
Adam looked at him.   
“I know you do. But I promise you it’s okay. It doesn’t matter. You’re sick and you couldn’t help it. I’m gonna help you to clean this all up, okay?”   
Dom nodded again.   
“Please don’t cry.” Adam told him. “You’re way cuter when you smile.”   
This made Dom smile softly. They hugged again for a long time and then he realized he couldn’t imagine a better friend than Adam...


End file.
